


When I Was Older

by Fleimkipa



Series: You and I remain [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (sooner than you think), A.L.I.E - Freeform, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Andrea Woods - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Womb, Babies, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Children of Characters, Clexa, Daughters, Doctor Lexa (The 100), Evan Woods - Freeform, Experiments, F/F, Family Feels, Fast Slowburn, Isabella Woods - Freeform, Jem Woods, Kid Fic, Kids, Lab Children, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Loss, Mentions of Death, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnant Clarke, Professor Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa, Sad Clarke, Sci-Fi, Science Experiments, Scientist Lexa, Single Parent Lexa, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sons, Toddlers, Violet Woods - Freeform, adding tags as I go, mention of miscarriage, they get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: Lexa is a single mother, and a scientist. One thing leads to another, and the blonde she saw at the playground last week has a different emotion displayed on her face. Loss.OR:Ah, kids.” Lexa sighed, taking Andy’s hand, walking over to the benches on the sidewalk. “Wanna go play, baby ?”“Mmm-mmm.” Andy refused, and rested her head on Lexa’s chest.“Oh, you’re still tired.” Lexa wrapped her arms protectively around Andy, and allowed her daughter to sleep.“Cute kid.” Lexa looked up.The woman who just spoke was… beautiful . She had blonde hair, soft blue eyes that looked like the ocean, and she looked probably the same age as Lexa.“Thank you.”“No problem.” The blonde said. “Are all those kids yours ?”“Yes. —Well four.”“ Wow , I’m thoroughly impressed.” The woman raised her brows, and slightly nodded her head. “My name’s Clarke by the way.”“Cool, I’m Lexa.” The brunette introduced herself. “This is Andy.”“Like I said, cute.”“What brings you here, do you have any kids ?”Clarke shrugged, “I’m expecting, but that still counts, right ?”“Congratulations.”





	1. Chapter 1

Life tosses a lot of things at you. Pain, death, happiness, life lessons. But life… well, life… — life tossed Lexa four kids, and another on the way (possibly). And she was doing this all on her own. She wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.

She saved them, and in return they saved her. No, Lexa has never had a husband, had sex with a man, or woman, or anyone with a penis, or functioning sperm. But she did make these children. They were conceived under different circumstances, but she loved them so much.

“Momo, please, can we go see the baby ?” Evan tugged on her pant leg, with Andy by his side. “We promise we’ll be good.”

“Baby, it’s not that, just— honey, I’ve explained this to you already.”

Lexa picked up her daughter, and son, setting them on the countertop.

“Did you ask Momo yet ?” Isa and Violet ran from down the hallway.

“Yes.” Lexa answered on behalf of her two youngest. “Come here, I’m gonna explain this for the hundredth time, okay ?”

Isabella nodded. Violet raised her arms, wanting to sit with her two younger siblings. Lexa lifted the noirette onto the countertop.

“The baby can’t have too many people around or visiting, only the doctors, and scientists.” Lexa said. “I can take pictures of them though.”

Evan fussed, crossing his arms, groaning angrily.

Isa’s sighed a bit frustratedly. “When’s it gonna be born, and be able to come home ?”

“I don’t know baby, that’s why we can’t disturb the baby.”

“Or else it dies ?”

Lexa nodded.

“Well, I don’t want the baby to die.” Andy said.

“Me neither.” Lexa said. “Now, go play and I’ll get your lunch made, alright ?”

Andy, Evan, and Violet took off to watch t.v. in the living room. Isabella stayed in the kitchen.

“Momo, can I tell you about the book I read ?”

“Sure, honey.”

Lexa got back to making lunch, while Isa made a synopsis of a book about butterflies. While Lexa let the pasta heat up, she stood on the other side of the countertop. Her daughter had thick curly blonde hair, a slight tint of tan skin, and these beautiful blue eyes.

“That’s cool, Isa.”

The seven year old flashed a proud smile. Lexa pinched her cheek, making her chuckle.

“Momo !”

“What ?” Lexa said.

“I’m not little like Andy, don’t pinch my cheek !”

“Why not ?” Lexa continued annoying her daughter. “You’ll always be my little ones.”

Lexa lifted Isa over her shoulder, causing laughter. Not too long after, the lower level of the house was filling with the savory scent of lunch.

“C’mon, lunch is ready.”

“Yay !”

The little kids scrambled to the dining table. Lexa set Isa down on the ground. The seven year old sat in her usual chair. Violet sat across from her, and Evan to her right, and Andy across from her. Lexa appeared with their plates.

“Ooh, you’re a good chef, mama.” Lexa’s five year old complimented.

“Thanks, V.” Lexa kissed her cheek, drawing a smile from the almond eyed girl.

“Pasta !” Andy exclaimed loudly, causing her older siblings to flinch when her fork went up. “My favourite !”

“Andy, watch out, we can’t have people losing eyes, okay ?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay honey, just be careful.”

Lexa sat down with them. She helped Evan and Andy with their chicken.

“I’m getting more juice.” Violet said.

“You need help, honey ?”

“Mmmmmm.” Violet shook her head ‘no’, and strode to the kitchen.

Lexa brushed a light brown strand of hair from Andy’s face.

“I love you all.”

“We do too, momo.”

Violet returned from the fridge with a capri sun.

“Mama, we’re running out of juice.”

“I’ll get some when we go to the farmer’s market again, okay ?”

“Okay.”

“Mama, is this a pepper ?”

Lexa nodded, swallowing. “A bell pepper.”

“Oh, because it looks the same, just different colours.”

“Yeah, I think they come in three colours.”

Andy starts drooping after a while. Lexa notices the three year old falling asleep.

“You’re done eating, huh ?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lexa transferred the toddler to her lap and allowed the little girl to rest her head on her chest. Lexa finished eating, and once the remainder of the kids finished, they left their dishes for her to wash. Lexa took one last sip of her orange juice, and took Andrea to bed. She laid the little girl down gently in her toddler crib, ran her hands through the little girl’s hair, kissed her cheek, brought her blanket up, and shit the lights off, leaving her to nap. The brunette washed the dishes to the sound of her kids laughing at whatever cartoon on the television screen.

“Is that funny ?”

Lexa asked from the doorway, drying her hands. The kids in the living room nodded. Lexa sat on the couch, and the three kids sat around her.

“Oh my, how did you all get so big ?!” Lexa groaned a bit as the last person sat on her.

“Silly, momo, we haven’t grown !” Violet insisted.

Lexa adjusted herself to sit more comfortably, rubbed Violet’s back.

“Yes you have, I remember when each of you were tiny cells.”

“How tiny is a cell ?”

“Like a tiny dot.”

“Wow !” Evan looked up completely shocked. “I used to be a dot ?”

“Well, as small as a dot.”

“Momo, can you sing us a song ?”

“Sure, honey.”

“How about, the one you always sing us ?”

“Okay, sing it with me.”

“Three… two… one !”

“Evan, quiet down a bit.” Lexa warned. “Andy is sleeping.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, buddy.”

“Let’s sing it, momo.”

“Okay, ready ?”

“Yeah !”

“I knowwww” Lexa started off, closing her eyes in the most cheesy way making her look like she was super into it.

“I know.”

“You belong to somebody new.”

“But tonight, you belong to me.”

Violet rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder while continuing to sing along. Lexa loved small moments like these with her children. Existing in peace. This is what she signed up for. Eventually, the song was over, and they were finishing up a movie.

Soon, dinner and bedtime rolled around. Lexa let Isa bathe herself in the shower, while she washed Violet and Andy, and Evan afterwards. They were all cozily in their pajamas, running out the rest of their energy.

“Momo, can we all sleep in your bed tonight ?” Lexa nodded, giving in.

There were loud cheers of “Yay !” from four little people.

“Come on you rascals !”

The kids squealed and ran in different directions not wanting to be caught by Lexa.

“Come out, come out wherever you are !” Lexa said in a sing song voice.

Lexa passed Andrea’s room, but the little girl was nowhere to be found. That’s when she saw a little person hiding behind her curtains.

“I’ve… got you !” Lexa scooped her up, and brushed her light brown bangs away from her face.

Lexa peppered kisses all over her daughter’s face.

“Come on, help me find you brother and sisters.”

“Okay !”

“Shhh, so they can’t hear us.” Lexa put her index finger over her lips as they crept back into the hallway.

“Yeah, shhh.”

Lexa passed the jacket closet at the entrance of the house, and there was a faint giggle.

“Momo, in there.” Andy pointed to a faint shadow in the back of the cupboard.

Lexa reached in there, and caught Violet. The little girl jumped on her back.

“Alright two more.”

“Okay !” Lexa hoisted the five year old on her back.

“Be very quiet, V.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Lexa had searched the first floor of the house, but no one was there. She went back upstairs. She sat on the bed.

“I’ll be right—“

“Momo, don’t sit on me !”

“Oh there you two are !”

Lexa tickled them but stopped before they could get an asthma attack. Finally, she got her four little kids to a calmer state. Andy and Evan were the first to succumb to sleep. Lexa laid in the bed with them, an arm protectively over them, as she hummed a few random notes over again.

“Momo ?”

“Yes, Isa ?”

“Can we go to the park tomorrow ?”

“Yes, baby, but let’s recharge ourselves first.”

There was a twenty second pause, and Isabella rolled over to her side to face her mother.

“Momo ?”

“Yes ?”

“Are you excited about the baby ?”

Lexa nodded with a smile, “So, so, excited.”

“When are we gonna set up the room ?”

“Maybe in a few months.” Lexa kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep now, Isa.”

“Okay, goodnight, momo.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

Isa rolled back on her back and closed her eyes. These were the nights that Lexa lived for. The times she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave thoughts in the comments, also, if there’s anything you’d like to see in future chapters, be sure to comment tht too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa meeting. Also, for anyone curious about the kids’ ages:
> 
> Isabella = 7
> 
> Violet=5
> 
> Evan=4 (a few months older than Andy)
> 
> Andy=4

Lexa handed Andy her sippy cup of almond milk. The little girl took it. Everyone was already awake except for Evan. That boy had to be some part  _ her _ , because, god, she loved to sleep in whenever she had the chance to. Lexa set Andy on the ground, and she walked over to the couch and laid down.

“What should I make for breakfast ?”

Lexa rested her head on her hand on the countertop and looked at her half asleep five year old. Violet wasn’t helping at all, rather she tiredly shrugged. 

“Can you pick me up, though, momo ?”

Lexa nodded, picking up Violet. She swayed to to side a bit. 

“Well, how does sunny-side up, chocolate milk, and some fruit sound ?”

“Pinterest ?”

Lexa chuckled, “Guilty as charged.”

The five year old’s gaze was stuck to the sight outside the window. Finally, the flowers she and her momo had planted were growing. 

“Look.” The noirette pointed out to the backyard to the flowerbeds. “They grew.”

“Oh yes, they  _ did _ .” Lexa followed the direction of her daughter’s finger and looked at the tulips. “We did good.”

“Yeah.” 

Lexa kissed Violet’s cheek, “Sit here while I made breakfast, huh ?”

Violet nodded as Lexa set her on the countertop. When Lexa turned her back, Violet rested on the surface. The brunette didn’t notice until she turned around again. 

“Baby, if you’re tired, sleep on the couch.” Lexa suggested. 

“ _ Fine _ .” The little girl sighed out. 

Violet hopped off the countertop and went over to the couch sluggishly. A part of Lexa was happier than appeared about the new baby. She had Jackson sending her updates every day in the morning. As for now, baby Woods was steadily and normally growing. They were the ‘size of a foundation sponge’, last Raven had checked in on her about it. 

Isa emerged from her room dressed for the day. 

“Momo, can you brush my hair out later ?”

Lexa nodded, “Ooh, look how cute, honey.”

“It’s only jeans and a shirt.” 

“I know, hey, I need you to watch this for me really quick, huh ?” Lexa asked. “I need to go wake up Evan.”

Isa nodded. Lexa could send her other children, but they would most likely jump on the bed and cause a scene. Lexa headed back to her room. On the bed was her little redhead son. She sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his back. 

“Hey, Ev, wake up.” She whispered. 

The four year old stirred, and refused. 

“Baby, you can’t sleep the whole day.” Lexa said. “Come on, I might take you all to the park.”

Evan sat up immediately, “Park ?!”

“Yes, but have to wake up.”

Evan raised his arms out for his momo to carry him out the bedroom. 

“Oh my big boy.” Lexa said. 

“Momo, I wanna brother.” 

“Oh really, why ?” 

Lexa actually wanted another little boy too, there was too much estrogen in the house, and she had intentions of surviving the infamous teenager years. 

“Because I’m the only boy.” He stated, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, while resting his head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I want someone to play with.”

“Okay.”

Lexa walked back to the kitchen with Evan in arms. 

“Honey, I have to make breakfast.” 

“I stay here.” 

“Okay, fine.”

Lexa successfully made breakfast with a tiny human clinging to her. 

“Girl, come on, breakfast !” Lexa called out. 

She set their plates on the island table. The brunette stood there and sighed with Evan clung to her stil. 

“Are you being a sloth today ?” She chuckled looking down at him, smiling at his soft brown eyes. 

She then sat him down on the chair next to Isa. 

“You guys want to go to the park today ?”

All of them nodded. 

“Can I take my bike ?” Evan asked. 

“Yes baby.” Lexa said. 

They had all finished eating, and Lexa bathed her two other girls separately, and lastly Evan. Then, it was doing the girls’ hair. Evan sat to the side of the sink with his toy as Lexa did his sisters’ hair. Violet requested two low ponytails, and Andy wanted a hair clip to pull back her side bangs. Last but not least, Isa asked for a simple ponytail. 

After rounding up the last child into the living room, she got them their water bottles, and last but not least Evan’s tricycle. 

“Okay, you little ones ready ?”

“Yes !”

“Can you turn on some music, momo ?” Isa asked from the backseat. “Please ?”

“Sure baby.”

Violet and Evan put an arm around each other, swayed back and forth, and chanted the lyrics. Isa and Andy laughed, until they began to turn beet red. Lexa watched and heard her little kids from the front seat, and the rearview mirror. These are the moments she lived for. These are the moments she cherished with them. 

She didn’t like to think about where she or they would be had she not taken Isa home, and raised her herself. Chances are, she would have still been lost, and finding her way. She would’ve still been alone in this big house. There would be no little people to fill the space. God, she loved them so much, words couldn’t explain. 

“Momo ?”

“Yes, baby ?”

“Why you smiling so much ?”

“Because I’m happy to have all of you as my kids, Isa.” Lexa said with a smile. “I love each and everyone of you so much.”

“We love you too, momo !”

They all said from the backseat. 

“I love you more !” Lexa chuckled in an attempt to fight back the (happy) tears. 

God, being a mother had made her overly emotional, and she was not living for that. Not to mention, she would have another baby coming soon, and that was super exciting. After driving a bit, the two youngest fell asleep, which was to be expected, because they left a few minutes shy of their usual naptime. Violet and Isa babbled about nothing, being sure not to talk or laugh to loudly. They finally arrived to the park after fifteen minutes. 

At the word ‘park’, Andy and Evan woke up. Isa and Violet had already taken off towards the playground. Lexa took Evan’s tricycle out of the trunk, and set it on the sidewalk. He caught sight of his other friend, and rode off to play with him. 

“Be careful, Ev !” Lexa reminded him. 

“I will !”

“Ah, kids.” Lexa sighed, taking Andy’s hand, walking over to the benches on the sidewalk. “Wanna go play, baby ?”

“Mmm-mmm.” Andy refused, and rested her head on Lexa’s chest. 

“Oh, you’re still tired.” Lexa wrapped her arms protectively around Andy, and allowed her daughter to sleep. 

“Cute kid.” Lexa looked up. 

The woman who just spoke was…  _ beautiful _ . She had blonde hair, soft blue eyes that looked like the ocean, and she looked probably the same age as Lexa. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” The blonde said. “Are all those kids yours ?”

“Yes. —Well four.”

“ _ Wow _ , I’m thoroughly impressed.” The woman raised her brows, and slightly nodded her head. “My name’s Clarke by the way.”

“Cool, I’m Lexa.” The brunette introduced herself. “This is Andy.”

“Like I said, cute.”

“What brings you here, do you have any kids ?”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m expecting, but that still counts, right ?”

“Congratulations.”

Lexa’s eyes lowered to Clarke’s abdomen. There was a faint bump she could see, but only because the blonde was wearing a tight top. Violet ran back to her, grabbed her water bottle, and returned back to the playground. 

“Don’t lose it !” Lexa reminded her. 

Violet had lost her water bottle last time, and they all had to split up and look for it for nearly a complete hour. 

“How far along are you ?”

“Six weeks.”

“Wow.” Lexa said with a smile. “Are you excited ?”

Clarke nodded, “My boyfriend and I are excited about it all.”

“That’s good.” Lexa said. “Do you have any names in mind ?”

“I wanted something with meaning to it.” Clarke said. “He wants short and simple names.”

“I remember being there.” Lexa said. “You could always pick a name that has meaning, and is short,  _ or  _ use a nickname.”

“That’s… not bad.” Clarke said. 

Evan passed by on his tricycle with his friend next to him on a scooter. 

“Hi momo, bye momo.”

“Hi Ev, bye Ev.” Lexa said as Evan zoomed away with his friend next to him. 

Andy stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Clarke and smiled when the blonde gave her a small wave. 

“Hi.” Andy said quietly. “What’s your name ?”

“Clarke.”

“Ooh, I’m Andy.”

“Aww, hi Andy.”

“You have pretty eyes.”

“Oh thank you.”

Lexa allowed them to light talk a bit. Soon enough, the kids returned to Lexa one by one each piling onto their mother. 

“Wowzers, how do you do it ?” Clarke asked the brunette. 

“I don’t know.”

“Wow, we have the same eyes !” Isa said excitedly towards Clarke. 

“Yeah, we sure do, huh ?”

Isa nodded with a smile, “Momo has a lot of us because she loves us so much, and she can never get enough. That’s why she’s making Baby Woods.”

“You guys are having a baby too ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa looked up, wide eyed. 

“Yes, and Momo’s ma—“

Lexa stopped Isa from saying too much. One thing was for certain. No one could no until the baby was born. 

“Wow, um, cool.” Clarke was taken aback by the way Lexa reacted about her own baby. 

“We’re actually getting ready to go.” Lexa said. “Bye Clarke, I hope all goes well with your new baby.”

“Same to you, bye Lexa.”

“Bye, Clarke.” Andy said waving bye to the blonde. 

“Bye, Andy.”

Lexa took the kids with her to the car. 

“Momo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say anything.”

“It’s fine, baby, come on, get in, we're going to get milkshakes and burgers for lunch, okay ?” Lexa helped Evan and Andy into their carseats, and moved a bit so Violet could get in the car. “I promise it’s fine.” 

Lexa put Evan’s tricycle in the trunk, assured that she had every one of her kids in the car, and drove off to the nearest Steak ‘n Shake. 

“Momo, I don’t get it, why can’t we talk about the baby ?”

“Sweetie, not everyone would understand, and I have to keep this confidential.”

“What is confidential ?”

“Secret, baby.”

“Oh.” Isabella said quietly, looking out the window as the car moved. “But I’m excited that I get to be a big sister again, why can’t I talk about the baby to other people ?”

“Because, baby.”

Isa crossed her arms, and leaned her head back. She thought about the butterflies she previously read about. 

“I wanna strawberry milkshake.” Violet said breaking the ice. “What about you, momo ?”

“I’m probably gonna get a banana split.”

“Ooh.”

* * *

 

They returned home and Lexa let the kids go off and do their own thing around the house. Violet had pulled Lexa towards the backyard to pick some tulips to put in a vase. 

“Is this how we grew ?” Violet asked, bringing the flower up to her nose for a smell. “You planted a seed somewhere and made us like this, and then brought us home ?”

“Almost, but not quite.”

This was a pretty child friendly rendition of it. Isa sat next to them. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, momo.”

Lexa motioned for the girl to sit on her other lap. 

“Look, Isa, I told you they would look pretty.”

“Yeah, they do.”

“Can you take these to the baby ?”

“I can try.”

“Yay !” The two girls exclaimed. 

Lexa chuckled. Then, the two youngest jumped on her back, making all of them laugh. These were the moments Lexa loved.

* * *

The brunette entered the room where the baby was. She had a tulip in hand. She went over to the table and saw the baby. It was just starting to take form of a fetus rather than a bean. Lexa smiled at it.

Then, she checked the chart. The baby was healthy. 

“Your siblings wanted me to give you this flower.” Lexa said gently. 

She then grabbed a nearby beaker, filled it with a bit of water, and placed the flower inside. 

“Look, isn’t it beautiful ?”

There was no response of course. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go, I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, ya’ll got a bit of an origin chapter. Enjoy 📄

_Lexa didn’t even know how she came to be an intern for Polaris. But, she did. She was here, she was queer, and a scientific engineer. (Well, for now, but she was gonna move up to a higher spot.) The group of interns were shown to a room. There was a glass wall, but something behind the glass._

_Becca disappeared behind the side door, and turned the lights on from in other side. There it was. The_ **_specimen_ ** _as Becca called it. Lexa noticed it looked like a fetus. A human fetus._

 _Whether or not it_ **_was_ ** _a human fetus, she didn’t know, but she watched as Becca called scientists over to examine it, writing things down on their notepads. Lexa was on the fence about this project. They were looking for ways to make it possible to male clones, or have children without the typical process of pregnancy. Becca had also said that some of these children would be given to the CDC for medical testing (in lieu of monkeys). Lexa saw as they lifted the fetus up for the interns on the other side of the glass to see._

 _There were several_ **_ooh’s_ ** _and_ **_ah’s_ ** _passed around. Lexa leaned in closer, fixing her glasses on her face, nearly becoming flush with the glass. Poor little thing._

_“Lexa, come here and get a closer look.”_

_The brunette was undeniably Becca’s favourite intern. Lexa nervously and quietly obliged, going into the lab. The baby was barely full term yet. Last they charted, it was six months. Well,_ **_she_ ** _._

_“Isn’t she just beautiful ?” Becca gushed._

_Lexa nodded with wide eyes, they never left the baby._

_“And you have the honour of taking over with charting while the rest of us join DNA, huh ?”_

_Lexa nodded. She was left alone while Becca took the rest of the interns with her. Lexa took her pen out of her coat pocket and looked the baby over._

_“Oh, I’m so sorry you have to be in here all day.” Lexa cooed quietly. “You look so adorable though.”_

_The baby kicked her leg._

_“Oh, how fiesty.” Lexa chuckled a bit, she gently put her stethoscope on the baby’s chest, hoping she would still get a good reading. “Perfect.”_

_Lexa couldn’t wait for the day that this little one would be born. Lexa lingered for a bit, looking at the baby shamefully._

_“You look a bit like an Isabella to me.”_

_Lexa finished charting, and set the clipboard on the hook on the side of the cart. She didn’t want this poor baby to have to go through medical experiments. That night she went home feeling blank._

* * *

_The girl was sleeping on her stomach until her phone rang. Lexa groaned and picked up the phone._

_“Yo, Becca sent everyone a message, the baby’s finna be born !” Raven practically squealed through the phone._

_Lexa shot up out of bed, and went straight into her car. (Well she changed and slid some deodorant on her pits). Her heart was racing a bit. The baby she was caring for was finally being born. She passed the lobby, they already knew who she was._

_Raven ran next to her, excitedly._

_“I can’t wait to see it !”_

_“Me neither, wait, here, Rae, here !”_

_They nearly passed the lab door. They were the last two to make it in. Becca stood on the other side of the glass. Doctors stood there, waiting for the baby to be delivered. The brunette looked on nervously biting her lip._

_“Lexa come back here.” Becca motioned._

_Lexa nodded. However, this time, the doctors standing at the door told her to put on a face mask, and a surgical coat. She stood next to Becca._

_“Alright, when she comes out, I need you to examine her.”_

_Lexa nodded. Becca carefully opened the artificial womb. The DNA used for this baby came from two interns who volunteered. The baby came out, and was placed in Jackson’s arms, Becca cutting the umbilical cord. Then, she was handed to Lexa for cleaning and examination._

_The brunette stood there stunned for a bit. The baby was absolutely beautiful. She wasn’t born wrinkly like most babies usually do. Lexa rocked her a bit to get her to stop crying. She weighed a healthy six and a half pounds and ten ounces._

_She was breathing normally, everything. Lexa put a diaper on the infant, swaddled her in a blanket, and held her close._

_“Hold on there before you become_ **_too_ ** _attached to her.” Becca took the baby away._

_“No, please, no, please.” Lexa begged._

_Becca paused. The baby in her arms wailing._

_“Let me sign her birth certificate, let me take her home.” Lexa was choking up. Raven chuckled a bit, she knew Lexa had fallen in love with that baby. A part of her thought that Lexa made her do everything for the baby on purpose._

_“Please, Becca, she’s an innocent baby.” Lexa pleaded, walking closer._

_“What do I get in exchange ?”_

_Lexa shrugged, “Last I got my blood checked, I was told it was rare, do you want that ?”_

_Becca’s jaw tensed._

_“Come with me.”_

* * *

 

_Lexa entered the lab with her six month old in arms._

_“Hold up.” Raven tapped Lexa’s shoulder._

_“Awww, she’s so beautiful.” Raven said taking the baby in her arms._

_These were the conditions set for Lexa to be able to keep and raise Isabella._ **_Observe her, and bring her HERE for check ups._ **

_“Thanks.”_

_Lexa walked towards Becca’s lab._

_“Did you know she cloned herself ?”_

_“Really ?” Lexa asked._

_Raven nodded. Lexa took the baby back._

_“See you soon, Rae.”_

_“Same, bye.”_

_Lexa moved a blonde curl from Isa’s face and kissed her cheek. Isa giggled a bit._

_“Oh, you think that’s funny ?” Lexa chuckled as they got into the elevator, hitting the button to go downstairs._

_They arrived, and Lexa announced herself._

_“Hey, Becca.”_

_“Lexa, Isa !”_

_Becca motioned for Lexa to set the baby on her exam table._

_“How has she been doing ?” Becca asked tickling Isa’s side._

_“Pretty good.”_

_Becca checked everything, Isa was healthy. Becca looked back at Lexa with a hand on her hip, and an impressed face._

_“You’re doing a lot better at this whole mothering thing than I thought.”_

_“Really ?”_

_Becca nodded._

_“Thanks.” Lexa said. “It’s because of you that I have her now.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is mention of miscarriage in this chapter. Of that upsets you, you may want to skip this chapter.

Lexa took the kids to the park later in the night to see fireworks. She had packed tablecloths, snacks, drinks, and basically everything to survive with her children.

“Mom...o.” Andy hummed from the backseat. “Mom...o. Mom...o.”

“An...dy.” Lexa hummed back. “An...dy.”

Andrea laughed from the backseat.

“Momo, why is the baby growing so slow ?” Violet asked. “I want it to come out tomorrow.”

Lexa chuckled, “Baby, it doesn’t work that way, but I promise that the baby’ll be born soon.”

“What day ?”

“Somewhere close to March 19th.”

“Oh.”

The kids were all dressed in jeans, and fourth of july apparel. They did it every year, and probably still were. They were approaching the park again.

“Remember, I need you to stay close, alright ?” Lexa said as she helped then out of the car. “It’s dark, and I can't lose any of you.”

“Fine.”

Lexa took the cooler out of the trunk.

“I wanna help, I wanna !” Evan exclaimed, taking the cooler.

“Is it too heavy ?”

“No.”

“Okay, you can help.”

Violet held onto Lexa’s shirt.

“Isa, take your sister’s hand, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.”

Isabella took Andy’s hand. Lexa led them to the field of grass next to the playground. Their town would always host events like this to signal the beginning of summer break, or going back to school. The kids loved it, and with four pairs of soft eyes, she’d be the antichrist to say no. Lexa set the tablecloth on the ground.

She sat down, and Violet and Evan sat next to her, singing along to the soft background music. Isa and Andy had run off to play. Evan caught sight of his friend, and ran off to play with him with Lexa’s permission.

“Momo, when are the fireworks gonna come ?” Violet laid on her back and huffed.

“Soon, baby.” Lexa said, running her fingers through her daughter’s short (less than) shoulder length hair.

“Aww.”

Lexa chuckled.

“Can I eat chips then ?”

“Sure baby.”

Violet had gotten ahold of some munchies, and snuggled into her momo’s side.

“Oh, my sweet girl.”

Violet held out a chip for Lexa. The brunette took it and chewed.

“Thank you, V.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lexa took out her phone, and took a few decent and ridiculous selfies with Violet. The moment was gentle and sweet.

“Look at you in this one, momo !” Violet pointed out the weird thing Lexa did with her lip, and chuckled. “And look at me !”

Lexa chuckled, “Yeah, look at you baby.”

Violet laughed some more. She grabbed a nearby flower on the ground and held it up.

“We should grow ones like these, next.” Violet said, standing up, putting it in Lexa’s hair, and then grabbing another one to put in hers.

“Yeah.”

Meanwhile, Isa and Andy had basically run for the hills. Andy and Isa squinted.

“That’s Clarke.”

The sun was setting, but the blonde was familiar.

“Isa, that’s Clarke !”

Andy got strength from somewhere and almost dragged her older sister towards the blonde.

“Hi, Clar— what’s wrong ?”

Clarke saw the two girls and recognized them immediately. She quickly got rid of her tears.

“I’m fine, a firefly just got in my eye.” The slight quiver in her voice wasn’t bought.

“A firefly ?!” Andy exclaimed excitedly. “I wanna catch one.”

Isa crossed her arms, “There aren’t a lot of fireflies here, you’re crying, what’s wrong ?” Isabella was practically interrogating the blonde. “I’ll take you to momo if it’s a big people problem. Is it a big people problem, Clarke ?”

Clarke nodded hesitantly. Isa took her hand.

Isabella reassured her fellow blonde, “It’ll be okay, momo knows how to make people feel better.”

“Yeah, Momo always makes me feel better when I’m sad.” Andy added.

Clarke sniffled and smiled a bit. Gosh, Lexa had such great kids. Lexa noticed her two girls approaching with the blonde in hand.

“Hey.” Lexa greeted the blonde. “Clarke was it ?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa scooted over.

“Come on, sit here.”

Clarke obliged, and seeing the blonde closer Lexa notice something immediately. Clarke’s eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was running a bit. Lexa found it a bit hard to believe that this was the woman she conversed with almost two weeks ago.

“You okay ?” Violet asked, genuinely concerned.

“Girls, go on and play, alright ?” Lexa said.

The three sisters ran off towards a larger group of kids.

“Hey, what’s wrong ?” Lexa asked rubbing Clarke’s back as the blonde started to get a bit upset. “You’re okay, Clarke.”

“I— I lost the baby.” Clarke broke out into sobs. “We were walking down the street, shopping, you know, and then, I don’t know, I felt something, and it was—“

Lexa caught her, “Oh Clarke, I’m so sorry.”

Lexa couldn’t hardly imagine what she was going through. The blonde was so distraught in her arms. Her sobs caused ripples of goosebumps to set loose on Lexa’s neck. She almost started crying too, but she knew she had to stay strong for this stranger.

“And my boyfriend, he broke up with me because of it all, and —-“ Clarke sobbed. “I don’t know, I feel like it’s my fault because I didn’t take care of myself.”

“Hey, Clarke, it’s not your fault.” Lexa insisted. “It’s not your fault.”

“And it was my first baby too, and I—“ Clarke let out a hiccup. “Lexa, promise me something, eh ?”

The brunette nodded, “Yes, Clarke.”

“Hug your kids tighter, and your new baby too.”

“I will.”

Lexa hugged Clarke close.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.”

The blonde was silent, and rested against Lexa’s shoulder. They were there, quiet. Their surroundings hardly touching them. Clarke was being soothed by Lexa’s gentle heartbeat. She was so lucky for this stranger and her children, and how generous they were.

“Clarke ?”

“Yes ?”

“Wanna hang out with us for the rest of the night ?”

“Sure.” Clarke looked up at her. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Clarke.”

Evan returned, out of breath.

“Who’s that ?”

“Clarke.” Lexa said. “Remember last time we came here ?”

“Oh, yeah !” Evan sat next to Lexa and looked at Clarke with a smile. “Momo feels soft, huh ?”

Clarke chuckled, “Yeah.”

Evan talked about nothing to Clarke, and the blonde sat there fascinated with him. Then, fireworks shot into the air.

“Momo, it started, it started !” The girls appeared, jumping up and down.

“Shh, sit down, alright ?”

The girls literally jumped up and landed on their butts without hardly reacting. They were excited to see the dynamite. However, the first round of fireworks went into the air. Evan and Andy dug into Lexa’s side for comfort.

“Oh, it’s okay, you guys.” Lexa put an arm around them.

Violet and Isa were fascinated by the new designs glowing in the night sky.

“Look, Andy !” Isa and Violet were trying ti get their little sister to look up to the sky.

Finally, the little girl looked.

“Wow.”

“Told you, come here with us, you too, Ev !” Violet insisted, calling her younger siblings over, excitedly, giving them a big hug when they came to her side. “Isn’t it fun ?”

“They’re so good with each other, Lexa.” Clarke said quietly.

“Thanks, but you caught them on a good day.”

(Which was almost everyday, but Clarke didn’t need to know that). The blonde chuckled.

“Thanks for comforting me, Lexa, but I have work tomorrow, and I have to wake up before the sun rises, so bye.”

“Wait !”

Four heads looked back towards their momo.

“I mean— what’s your number ?” Lexa asked with a hint of nervosity in her voice. “So I can check on you.”

“Okay, it’s 219-910-0207.”

Lexa dialed it on her phone, adding Clarke as a new contact.

“Are you leaving ?” Violet asked.

Clarke nodded.

“Bye, Clarke !” The four kids said at once.

“Bye, you guys, have a good night.”

“Bye you too.”

“Bye, Lexa, thanks for everything.”

“No problem.” Lexa said. “Good night. If you need to talk, call or text, sometimes I’m available. Other times well… Lexa’s eyes drifted to the kids, exclaiming at the fireworks shooting in the sky.

“Bless your soul.”

Lexa chuckled, “Bless yours.”

Clarke’s hand lingered a bit in Lexa’s before she said one last good-bye, and then left. Something in Lexa was making her care for this woman, and she didn’t understand why. She looked into those blue eyes, and she just knew she had to take care of her. Her heart sort of scrunched up a bit she when she looked at her kids, and looked back, and Clarke had gone.

“C’mere you guys, come here.” Lexa had her arms open.

The kids giggled and went over to Lexa, piling onto her. “Oh so big !”

The kids laughed as she pretended to struggle until they got settled on her lap and around her.

“I love you.”

“We do too momo.”

Lexa stayed there with them until almost ten at night. Then, she packed up and took them all home. The older girls helped her with the cooler as she was carrying the little ones. She buckled them in the car, put the cooler in the trunk, and drove home. She looked into the rearview mirror towards the backseat to see Violet resting her head on Isa’s shoulder, Evan sleeping with his head tilted almost all the way back, his mouth parted open a slight bit, and Andy resting her head on the window.

Lexa was indescribably grateful for each and every one of them. She made a note to herself to call Clarke after work. Or text. Actually, now that she thought of it, texting would be way better, she wasn’t sure she could be able to form verbal words at the moment. They arrived home.

“I love you, goodnight.”

She received four little voices chirping, “Me too, goodnight in chorus. Not to mention, she kept Clarke’s promise, and hugged them tight. That night, Lexa slept three hours or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter ? Be sure to leave thoughts below 👇🏾


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is mention of miscarriage in this chapter (again)

“Hello, everyone, I just wanted to begin with a bit of an introduction to the group.” The woman sat in a chair.

Abby gave her daughter’s hand a slight squeeze of reassurance and empathy.

The woman looked around at the attendees, “Let’s begin with names, shall we, let’s start with you.”

The woman pointed to the woman to Clarke’s left.

“Hello, I’m Stacy.”

The rest of the room numbly greeted her, “Hi Stacy.”

“Next.”

All attention shot to Clarke. The blonde gulped nervously. She was heating up badly, and this wasn’t it.

“I’m Clarke.”

“Hi Clarke.”

“And who is this with you ?”

It was presumable that the woman asked the question to keep from jumping to conclusions. Clarke was grateful for that. She was also grateful for the fact that her mother was here to support her. Most of the women here were _different_ than her. It was hard for her to relate to any of them.

A vast majority of them already had kids, and were simply just steadily approaching the age where they would become infertile. In a room full of about nine people, Clarke felt alone. They had children to hug, and hang out with everyday, but she wasn’t going to get that opportunity anytime soon. The therapist spoke a bit about dealing with the loss. Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat about it.

“Ladies, as hard as it may be, one day you _just_ have to come to terms with the loss of your child.”

Clarke bit her lip. How was she supposed to do that ? Sure, it was very real feeling and seeing the blood on her leg, god, it was too real and unbearable. She wished she could have taken care of herself more, and not have been in excited young-mother-mode. (Clarke was to turn twenty five in two months.) She doubted that she could ever get over this.

For fucks sake, she lost her own baby.

“A lot of women going through depression may experience anger, depression, anxiety, etc. Most of all guilt.” The therapist sat closer to the edge of her seat. “One thing is for certain. This is not your fault, and this isn’t _just_ happening exclusively to you. There are others here that can correlate with your pain and sorrow.”

The room was filling with sobs. At this point, Clarke was hearing the same things over and over again. This was undeniably her fault. She should’ve just stuck to reading those advice books Abby got her. Her mother saw how upset she was getting, and whispered into her ear discreetly, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

“Are you alright ?”

Clarke looked up at her mom, her nose was going red, her eyes becoming slightly bloodshot,and glassing over preparing to release tears.

“Do you need a tissue ?” The therapist offered.

Clarke didn’t even bother trying to remember her name. The blonde nodded. She handed the tissue box to Stacy who passed it to Clarke.

“Thank you.” Clarke took the tissue and wiped her eyes.

“However, ladies, the main thing you need is support, and a deep breath.” The woman inhaled. “Let’s all take a deep breath. And… _out_.”

The rest of the room copied her. After the session finished, Clarke got out of there as quickly as possible. — As fast as her feet could take her. She needed something to take her mind off this. Someone.

She ditched her mother’s offer for a ride home, and went to her apartment. When she entered the home, well, she wasn’t even sure if she _could_ call it home anymore, Octavia, her best friend and roommate jumped.

“Oh, hey.” The noirette sat in the couch with her laptop on her lap. “How’d the group therapy thing go ?”

“It _fucking perfect_.” Clarke barked at the girl, tears spilling from her eyes.

“W-w-wait, Clarke, stop, hold up.” Octavia stopped the girl from going into her bedroom and took her into a hug. “Take a breather, aye ?”

Clarke sobbed on her shoulder.

“How would they know ?” Clarke sobbed on her friend’s shoulder, fixing to go into a tangent. “That lady probably hasn’t even lost a kid before. _I_ had a crib ready for it already, I was applying for a new better job ! I was gonna try and the best mother I could be. Finn said he was gonna _marry_ me.”

Octavia didn’t know how to respond to that. She just held her friend close.

“Is there anything you want me to do ?”

“No, O, I’m sorry, finish your essay.”

“It’s not due for another week, it can wait.” Octavia said. “Do you want a coffee or something ?”

Clarke shook her head ‘no’.

“I- I…” Clarke sighed. “I think I’m just gonna rest a bit.”

“Okay, yell if you need me.” Octavia said with a warm smile.

Clarke sniffled, wiped her tears and went into her room. She stubbed her toe on a wood bar. She then realized it was the crib she and Octavia spent nearly all day trying to assemble, but then said “fuck it, we have nine months to get this figured out”. Clarke kicked it aside and roughly sat on her bed, face in hands, taking a giant sigh. Out of all people that forgiven god in the sky could pick, he took hers.

Her innocent baby. She cried, screaming into her pillow, muffling the screams just enough that Octavia didn’t come in to check in on her. Or, maybe, the noirette thought it was best to leave her alone. Why ? It would’ve been more rational to take her instead.

If the baby was still healthily growing inside her, Finn would still be with her. Fuck, Finn was another stem of this. Clarke wheezed into her pillow a bit, feeling like air wasn’t coming back into her airstream. She stopped forcing her face into the pillow, and rested there silently. She played with the ends of her hair for a bit.

This is what her life had come to in a week. (Almost two.) She wondered if Lexa went through any of this anxiety during her pregnancies. Or, well adoptions ? Speaking of Lexa, Clarke’s phone went off.

Clarke sat up in bed when she saw the notification.

  


**Lexa: hey Clarke, I wanted to check in on you. How are you ? Text me whenever you get the chance.**

  


Clarke smiled and bit her lip.

  


**Lexa: The kiddos also say hi.**

  


Her head was spinning with so many options to text Lexa back. Her thumbs fumbled out words, but she quickly deleted them. This stranger, well not too much of one now, was being so good to her. Almost _too_ good.

  


**Clarke: hey lexa. Thanks for checking in I’m doing okay ? Tell the kids I said hi back.**

  


Clarke hit send, wondering if it was too much. Wondering if that **okay** was a stretch, and a bad lie. God, she was such a good bad liar at times. She leaned back into the sheets. A gentle knock sounded at her door. Octavia peeked her head in.

“Hey, I ordered pizza.” She said.

Clarke nodded, lifting her head up awkwardly towards the noirette. Octavia left the doorway, closing the door behind her.

  


**Lexa: i dont mean to be weird but wyd ?**

  


**Clarke: oh no youre fine**

  


**Clarke: im just texting you. Wyd btw ?**

  


**Lexa: with these hyper kids smh helpppp**

  


**Clarke: id be happy to**

  


Clarke chuckled a bit at the thought of Lexa trying to manage four hyperactive kids. Especially _younger_ kids. Two minutes later, Clarke got a request for facetime that she answered. She was greeted with Andy’s face. A wide smile spread on the little girl’s face.

“Hi Clarke !”

“Oh hi, Andy.”

This girl had an infectious smile that was doing wonders for Clarke’s mood right now.

“Is that Clarke ?” Isabella came into view, squinting, and then breaking into a smile. “Oh hi !”

“Hi Isa.”

“Girls, did you call Clarke ?” Lexa’s voice could be heard.

“Yeah, I did.” Andy said loudly and proudly.

“I’m sorry if they bothered you, Clarke.”

“Oh no, they didn’t.” Clarke insisted. “They’re cool.”

“Can I keep talking to Clarke, momo ?”

Lexa came into frame, blowing Clarke away with her long brown hair cascading down her back, and her blouse was unbuttoned two at the top.

“Sure, just don’t annoy her.”

“I’m not annoying, or am I, Clarke ?” Amber eyes looked back to Clarke widely.

“No, you’re not annoying.”

“Yay !” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m gonna show you the tower Evan’s building, okay ?”

“Okay.”

“If they get too annoying, hang up, no hard feelings !” Lexa called out.

“Momo, she said I’m not annoying !” Andy ran quickly to the living room, and flipped the camera for Clarke to see. “Say hi to Clarke, Ev.”

“Oh hi, Clarke !” The little boy's smile was big. “Like my tower ?”

Clarke smiled and nodded, “Good job.”

“I put Andy’s doll in there, see ?”

“What ?!” Andy knocked the wood blocks over and ‘saved’ her doll.

The last image Clarke saw was a foot and the call ended. She had to contain her laughter.

  


**Lexa: im so sorry you had 2 see that**

  


**Clarke: THAT MADE MY DAY**

  


**Lexa:💀💀💀💀**

  


**Clarke: 💀💀💀💀**

  


**Lexa:💀💀💀💀**

  


**Clarke:💀💀💀💀**

  


**Lexa: oof I gtg and feed these kids bye**

  


**Clarke: bye**

  


**Clarke: should I expect another facetime tomorrow ?**

  


**Lexa: well one of them can read your name on the contact list, so ig so**

  


**Clarke: bye then tell em i said gn**

  


**Lexa: alright & gn to you 2**

  


Clarke set her phone on her nightstand and found herself smiling. Oh god, send thy son to take the wheels of Clarke's heart, will ye ? Clarke got up, and went to the kitchen, towards the smell of cheese pizza.

“There she is !” Octavia exclaimed. “You were in there for two hours, so it’s kinda cold.”

“My bad.” Clarke was mildly shocked, she had been in her room for two hours ?

The blonde grabbed two slices and heated them up.

“But, you look a bit happy, so what’s up ?”

Clarke shrugged. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t force the smile on her face to drop. Instead, Clarke grabbed a gatorade and went back into her room. She tripped on the unassembled crib once again. The box was still around, so, Clarke put all the pieces back in there, and sat on the floor eating pizza, occasionally glancing over at the box.


	6. Chapter 6

“ _ Okay, who wants to volunteer their DNA ?” Becca asked.  _

_ No one answered. Monty and Harper gave each other a  _ **_look_ ** _. The couple raised their hands.  _

_ “Good, come over here.” _

_ Becca extracted blood samples.  _

_ “Hold your horses on this one, Lex.” Raven jokingly whispered in her ear.  _

_ “You’re ten steps behind, I was already thinking about giving Isa a sibling.” Lexa whispered back.  _

_ “Lexa, you’re single, how are you gonna manage two babies at once ?” _

_ “The same way I managed one.” _

_ “Stubborn ass. Whatever, though.” Raven said.  _

_ At this point, the (now scientists) weren’t going to fight Lexa on this. Rather, the experiment morphed into, the process of growing babies in artificial wombs, how long it could take, and which types if artificial wombs work best. Lexa also saved Becca from a future lawsuit. Because, if people get upset over giving a baboon a virus, there would be no doubt she’d be killed if they did that to a baby. Plus, Lexa loved the company that her daughter gave her.  _

_ She loved the smiles on Isabella’s face that appeared every morning when she picked her up. She wanted another face to wake up to, and that was that. Lexa was shot with the baby fever. The brunette eagerly watched as the beginning stages of fertilization started to take place. _

* * *

 

_ “She’s healthy.” _

_ “Thanks for the check-up, Becca.” Lexa said picking Isabella up, and carrying her on her right hip. “Mind if I peek at baby number two ?” _

_ “Not at all, just don’t let this one touch her.” _

_ “Trust me, I won’t, she’s at a slapping phase right now.” _

_ Becca chuckled, nudging Lexa’s shoulder playfully.  _

_ “Bye, Becca.” _

_ “Bye, Lexa.” _

_ “Say bye, Isa.” _

_ “Bye-bye.” The little blonde chirped.  _

_ “Bye to you too, Isa.”  _

_ Becca gave the toddler a friendly wave as Lexa made her way towards the experimentation labs, a different floor than before.  _

_ “You excited to meet the baby, Isa ?” _

_ The almost two year old nodded and babbled excitedly. Lexa chuckled, and kissed her cheek. When Lexa entered the lab, Jackson looked at them surprise.  _

_ “Ooh, Isa’s here !” He said cheerfully.  _

_ “Jacksa !” _

_ “We’ve come to check on the baby.” _

_ “Oh of course, come see.” Jackson waved Lexa closer towards the cart with the artificial womb.  _

_ Lexa’s child laying in there, peacefully, fast asleep.  _

_ “Congratulations on your daughter, Lexa.” _

_ “Wow, another girl.” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ Lexa looked at the infant, and noticed the faint patch of ink black hair on her head.  _

_ “Raven suggested the name Raven.” _

_ Lexa chuckled, wiping away a stray tear of happiness. That's  _ **_so_ ** _ Raven of her.  _

_ “I mean, it’s not a bad name, but she looks like she could sport a colour name, you know what I mean ?” _

_ Jackson nodded, “Like Indigo, or Violet.” _

_ “Yes, Violet !” _

_ “She looks so much like Monty.”  _

_ “Baby !” _

_ “Yeah, Isa, it’s your little sister.” Lexa said.  _

_ “Hug !” _

_ “No, no.” Lexa held the baby away. “You can’t hug the baby quite yet.” _

_ “Can I get a hug though ?” Jackson asked, holding out his hands for the little girl.  _

_ Isabella nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.  _

_ “Aww, thanks, Isa.” _

_ The little girl smiled and chuckled against Jackson’s chest. She then looked up and picked at his beard causing a chuckle from the man. _

* * *

 

_ “Baby !”  _

_ “Yeah, Isa, your baby sister.” Lexa said, sitting on the couch next to Isabella with Violet sleeping in her arms.  _

_ “Me hold the baby, my turn !” _

_ “Okay, sit still, okay ?” _

_ Isa nodded, and held her hands out. Lexa set the newborn in her big sister’s arms, and made sure to stay there to make sure that Isa was holding her right, and wouldn’t let her fall.  _

_ “Oh you two look so  _ **_cute_ ** _.” Lexa cooed.  _

_ “Yeah !” _

_ Lexa smiled. She loved every second of being a mother.  _

_ “Sing !” _

_ “Oh, you want me to sing for her ?” _

_ Isabella nodded.  _

_ “Okay.” Lexa kissed her cheek, earning a squeal from her daughter. “I know.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “You belong to somebody new, but tonight, you belong to…” _

_ “Me.” _

_ “Aww, maybe one day, when you learn the song, you can sing it to her, how about that, Isa ?” _

_ The two year old nodded. Isabella pinched Violet’s cheek, causing the baby to squirm.  _

_ “No, Isa, you have to be gentle.” _

_ “Uh oh, I sowwy.” Isa said, confused, her eyes expanding in size, as she didn’t fully understand what she did wrong.  _

_ “Oh, no, baby, it’s okay.” Lexa reassured her. “She’s just very little and we have to be super careful with her okay ?” _

_ Isa nodded.  _

_ “Look, momo has to feed her okay ?” Lexa said taking the baby from Isabella’s lap, into her arms, grabbing the bottle she had on the center table. “Can you get her bib for me ?” _

_ Isa nodded, eager to help, she went to the baby’s room and returned running back with a bib.  _

_ “Thank you, sweetheart.” Lexa thanked her daughter.  _

_ Isa climbed onto the couch next to them. The little girl looked down at her little sister with curiosity.  _

_ “I love her, don’t you ?” Lexa asked Isa with the biggest smile on her face.  _

_ Isa nodded. Lexa kissed her cheek.  _

_ “I love you too, baby.” _

_ Lexa enjoyed the quiet moment with her daughters. Isa pulled the blanket on the couch over her shoulders, and rested her head on Lexa’s arm. After Violet finished, Lexa burped her. She turned her head to see that Isa was asleep. She allowed a small awe.  _

_ Lexa would be horrible to move her. But, she was sure that leaving Isa to sleep sitting would cause back problems, so she pulled the little girl onto her other leg.  _

_ “I love you two so much.” Lexa said quietly smiling proudly at herself.  _

_ God, they were so precious and small, and innocent and tiny. Such perfect little people. _

* * *

Since Lexa met Clarke, she felt  _ something _ . Care ? Yeah, but something more. Something Lexa couldn’t put her finger on. The blonde was becoming the first person she would go towards for a problem. 

Sometimes while they facetimed, Lexa would find herself simply staring into the blonde’s eyes. Of course she listened to Clarke’s problems with coping and going through loss, but those eyes...

“Lexa, this sounds like a crush to me.” Her mother said through the phone. 

“No, ma’, but she’s nice to me and the kids.”

“That’s good, also I need tomorrow to come quick so I can watch them.” Anya said. 

This prompted Lexa to chuckle. Never had she ever heard of someone who voluntarily wanted to care for multiple kids at a time. But that’s who her mother was. Especially ever since she had kids. But Lexa was glad. 

She and her mother were close, and she would often go to Anya for help. Especially since the woman was familiar with the whole single mother thing. 

  
  


**Clarke: hey you up to go out ?**

  
  


Lexa removed the phone from her ear and red the message. 

“Hold on, mom.”

 

**Lexa: sure**

  
  


**Lexa: what time ?**

  
  


**Clarke: nine or ten**

  
  


**Lexa: yes**

  
  


“Hey, mom, actually, can I take the kids over to your place later today ?”

“Yes !” Lexa probably got her baby fever from Anya. “Please, I’ll get something ready for them to eat.”

Lexa chuckled, “Alright, I’ll drop them off at four.”

“Okay.”

“Bye mom.”

“Bye Lexa.”

The kids were playing around the house. 

“Alright you all, you’re going to spend the night at Grandma’s !”

“Yay !”

Violet jumped up and down excitedly on the couch, causing Lexa to move a bit with the couch cushions. 

“V, no jumping on the couch, baby.”

“Sorry !”

Violet sat down. 

“How about… you help me pack your pajamas and a change of clothes for you guys ?” 

Violet nodded, running ahead of Lexa towards the bedrooms. The brunette followed, starting with Andy, giving Violet time to pick her own pajamas. The younger brunette looked up from her dollhouse towards Lexa. 

“Momo, can I wear that shirt instead ?” She asked.

Lexa nodded. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, baby.”

“Are we goin’ to grandma’s ?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Ooh, maybe she can play dolls with me !”

“Yeah, we’ll see, but I have to pack your things first, baby.”

“Wait—“ Andy turned around, and slightly glared at Lexa with furrowed brows. “You go to work  _ tomorrow _ .”

“Baby, it’s hard to get all of you ready in the morning, this makes it easier.”

“Oh.”

Lexa finished packing Andy’s clothes, and moved onto Isabella, then Violet, concluding with Evan. 

“Alright— wait, baby, no, this is just tonight and tomorrow, not a week, take just one toy, okay ?” Lexa stopped Andy before the little girl could take a bagful of barbies. “Choose one or two.”

“Aww.” Andy went back to her room and spent almost ten minutes deciding which doll  _ deserved _ to go to Grandma’s house. 

“Okay, you guys get in the car, alright ?”

The three other kids nodded. Lexa went back upstairs, picked up Andy on her shoulder, and they left. 

“Alright, is everyone ready ?”

“You made me pick new years barbie !”

“Sweetie, I have somewhere to be.” Lexa retorted putting on her seatbelt, starting the car. “Plus, you have your other dolls there.”

With that, the family left. Andy was still steamed with Lexa about the doll incident, but, it all faded away when they saw Anya outside on the front porch sitting in her lounge chair. 

“Grandma !” Evan was the first to push past Andy towards the older woman. 

“Oh hello, Ev !”

Anya picked him up and twirled with him in her arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The girls barreled towards her. 

“Oh, Grandma’s sweet girls !”

She looked up to see Lexa. 

“And my  _ stud _ daughter, Lexa you haven’t changed.”

“Mom, I last saw you on friday…” Lexa chuckled and hugged her mother. 

“Grandma, did the food grow yet ?”

“I wanted you to see first, how about you go check on them.” Anya said. 

Violet ran to the backyard. Evan went after her with his toy truck in hand, and Isa and Andy went into the house with their dolls. 

“Thanks for watching them, mom.”

“No problem, you know I adore them.”

Lexa smiled, “and I’m warning you, don’t  _ overfeed _ them, I don’t care how much they beg for brownies.”

“Alexandria, it’s my  _ job _ to overfeed them.”

Lexa chuckled, “I’ll get their bags, and I’ll be leaving.”

“You have work now ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “No, Ma’, I’m gonna…” Lexa thought out her sentence for a few hot seconds. “A night to myself. A childless night.”

“Mmhmm, bye daughter.”

“Bye, mother.”

* * *

 

Lexa sat in the bath. God, she was such a good bad liar. Clarke was due to pick her up in about an hour, and she was in peril about what to wear. She’s not one to care much about appearance, but now… well, she wanted Clarke to see that she could be put together, and look as fresh as a newborn post grad student. Damn, now she was caring, how was she supposed to  _ un-care  _ now ?

So, Lexa went with lesbian causal —- sorry,  _ business _ casual. She picked a turtleneck, and jeans. The blouse hugged her curves just well, and the deep emerald colour made her eyes pop. Lastly, she went for some loafers. She left her long brunette curls take a break from always being in a ponytail or french braid. 

There was a knock at her door. Lexa quickly sprayed a few clicks of body spray, grabbed her purse, and answered. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The two women were taken aback by each other. Clarke looked… great. That dress she put on, it was black, and it too fit all her curves well. The blonde had on some soft red lipstick, and heels. Lexa cleared her throat a little too roughly. 

“You look…  _ really  _ good.” Lexa said airily. 

“As do you, Lexa.” Clarke waved Lexa over to her car. “Ready ?”

The brunette nodded, locking the front door. She followed Clarke into her car. 

“Where are we going ?”

“A restaurant.” Clarke answered. “My friend bailed on me, and you’re the only person that I’m talking to at the moment.”

“Cool.”

_ Cool ? Jesus, Lexa small talk. SMALL TALK.  _

“So, um, how’ve you been ?”

“Better.” Clarke answered. “You ?”

“Pretty good.”

“Oof.”

“ _ Oof ?” _

“Yeah.” Clarke chuckled, making Lexa chuckle. 

“Are you usually this funny ?”

“Nope.” Clarke popped the ‘p’. “And I’m  _ funny _ ? Lexa, I’m so flattered !”

The brunette laughed a bit harder, this made Clarke’s insides flutter a bit. And for a split second, Lexa had to catch a sliver of breath from seeing Clarke’s smile. It was beautiful, and she hadn’t seen it since the first time they had visited at the park. Nah, she wasn’t—  _ no, no, no, no, Lexa, you need to  _ **_kill_ ** _ all this  _ **_right_ ** _ now !  _ It was becoming undeniable after every passing minute they small talked that Lexa was falling for this blonde. 

She was falling, and a part of her didn’t want to, and a part of her did. Last she even caught feelings, she wasn’t even given the chance to talk to or touch her. Because she was called to the afterlife. Maybe Lexa should try. Maybe she could maybe, just  _ maybe _ this one would stay long enough for something to spark between them. 

It would truly be magical. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ You’d think that Lexa was dealing with an armful having two toddlers at home. She was, although she didn’t want to admit it. But today… today, she was getting a promotion. Becca told her to show up extra early in the morning for it. Not to mention, Lexa brought the girls with her, and as soon as she entered the double glass doors, people were all over her.  _

_ Monty and Harper crouched down in front of the stroller.  _

_ “They’re both so adorable.” _

_ “Awe, thanks.” _

_ Isa giggled when Monty tickled her side. Meanwhile, Violet was fascinated with Harper's yellow locks.  _

_ “They’re both so sweet.” _

_ “You got that right.” _

_ “We’ll get going, our shift is over,” Monty said. “Bye you three.” _

_ “Bye, Mont and Harp,” Lexa said flicking a finger gun towards their direction.  _

_ They passed the trio and Lexa continued down to the lab.  _

_ “Oh hello !” Becca slightly jumped, caught off guard, she was putting together a glass-like box looking thing. “Wow, these two have grown !” _

_ “They sure have.” _

_ “Lexa, I know you’re the last person I should be asking because… look, you’ve got your hands full with two girls and all, and you’re young.” _

_ “What ?” Lexa asked. “A business trip ?” _

_ “No, Lexa, I’m trying out a new artificial womb.” Becca corrected the brunette who was trying not to leap to conclusions. “Which means, another baby.” _

_ “Yes !” _

_ The brunette jumped up excitedly, the girls wiggled in their stroller, also exclaiming.  _

_ “God, don’t tell me you passed it onto them.” Becca sighed, putting her hand on her head, shaking it, pursing her lips. _

_ “Baby !” _

_ “Bae !” _

_ “Yes, girls, another baby !” Lexa said.  _

_ “Also, I feel that you’re a great intern, so, I’m giving you a position here as one of our biomedical engineers.” _

_ “I. Love. You !” _

_ Lexa took Becca’s hands and jumped around in excitement.  _

_ “Thank you so much, Becca !” _

* * *

“You can’t tell anyone though, Clarke,” Lexa said leaning closer. 

The blonde nodded. Lexa was thankful for their spot in the farthest corner of the restaurant. The brunette was readying the blonde with keeping her life’s work secret. 

“Is there anything in specific you want to know ?” Lexa asked. 

“Mostly how you got those kiddos,” Clarke said. “I mean, I don’t mean to come across as rude or anything.”

“Oh no, Clarke it’s not  _ rude _ .”

Yeah, because Clarke had yet to be rude to Lexa. Really, she hadn’t. The brunette fidgeted with her hands a bit. She was really ‘finna’ do this. The blonde saw the anxiety in Lexa’s face and took her hands. 

“Lexa, it’s alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Well, I want to, Clarke,” Lexa said. “I trust you.”

And that was a big thing. They had known each other for nearly four months, falling for each other a bit every second, neither one bothering to say a damn thing. In fact, Raven and Octavia (who were friends themselves) changed the women’s contact name in the list to  **Girlfriend** , which earned them yells from each woman. The kids were even asking Lexa too. Clarke, well, her sadness about the miscarriage slowly faded away, she remembered, but in reality, it was something out of her control. 

Maybe in a few years, she could and would try again. In the meantime, Lexa said she was welcome to come over and hang with the kids whenever she wanted to. The kids overheard the conversation, and basically assumed they could see Clarke every day, which no three sides were exactly opposing. So, Clarke was coming over every weekend hanging with the kids and Lexa. It was way better than sitting in a room for two hours mourning over her snatched unborn creation.

Wow, it was way better, plus she had an excuse to see Lexa more often instead of 

“My kids, well, I made them,” Lexa said. “I mixed people’s DNA together, and  _ viola.  _ Baby. I didn’t exactly  _ plan _ on having Isa at all actually. This is where the secretive part comes in.”

Clarke nodded, leaning in closer, she wanted to know. This was  _ cool _ . Well, intriguing definitely. 

“The company I work for… originally, Isa would have been used for experimental purposes, they would have tried to find ways to make blood that would be used for people in the military, it helps you become almost immune to radiation.”

Clarke let out a soft “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t gonna let that sweet baby go through that, so I took her home.”

“Seems like the best thing you could have done,” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded taking a sip of her iced tea, “It is. Then I got the rest of them.”

“So how exactly  _ were _ they made ?”

“Oh, we grew them in artificial wombs,” Lexa exclaimed. “We checked on them, you know, vitals, making sure they’re growing there pretty well, Andy actually grew pretty fast in hers, they were concerned about her development, but no, she formed perfectly.”

“Wow, and… they don’t have those super abilities right ?”

Lexa chuckled, “No, well, they might be able to survive acid, but I don’t want to try that out.”

“Right.” 

There was a brief pause. Clarke darted her gaze away, looking for something inside her to get her to raise the damn question. She was a big bi *girl and she could ask questions herself. If Lexa felt at all uncomfortable, she would obviously refuse to answer, right?

“How did it feel ?” Clarke wanted to know the details. 

Is it true that seeing your baby afterward makes everything worth it? 

“What do you mean ?”

“Like, holding them for the first time.”

“Oh, it felt great, especially knowing that I’d be the one keeping them safe.”

Lexa could see slight, discomfort, sadness, well  _ something _ in those ocean eyes across from the table. Lexa didn’t want to hurt Clarke unknowingly. The blonde smiled a bit nostalgically. She could tell that Lexa really loved those kids. 

“Well, those kiddos are  _ special _ .”

“Also, I’m so sorry about Andy being so clingy,” Lexa said immediately recalling the last time Clarke came over.

The youngest girl didn’t want Clarke to go and decided to pull the puppy dog eyes trick. Clarke stayed a few more minutes. 

“Oh no, Lexa, she’s fine.” Clarke insisted. “I absolutely love your kids too.”

“They have that effect on people.”

_ You do too _ .

Lexa had yet to hear a bit about Clarke yet. “So… how about you ?”

“What do you want to know ?” Clarke asked. 

The two hadn’t realized the hold on each other's hands yet. Lexa shrugged. 

“You still in college ?”

“I actually graduated two years ago.”

“ _ Really  _ ?” Lexa was shocked this girl looked… well, not older, but still in college type age. “What’d you major in ?”

Lexa’s phone was continuously vibrating on the table. She ignored it. 

“I actually ended up majoring in—“ Clarke noticed the phone vibrating. “You need to take that ?”

Lexa shrugged and turned her phone over. She logged in and was bombarded with an abundance of pictures from her mother, of Violet with the plants they grew.

“I’m so sorry, my mom’s  _ quite  _ the photographer.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.”

  
  


**Mom: look how precious**

  
  


Lexa stifled a laugh. Her mother was still struggling at taking photos, and she could only see a green blur in Violet's hands. 

“My mom’s watching the kids.” Lexa showed Clarke the photo. 

The blonde smiled. 

“So, you’re majoring in…”

“Art.”

“You look like an artist,” Lexa said. 

Clarke chuckled, “Really ?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke did have a bit of that hippie look to her, but not too much. It was when Lexa’s hand began sweating and she looked down did Lexa notice they were holding hands. The brunette’s eyes darted towards the counter. The waitress gave them an obnoxious thumbs up and a smile. The two chuckled, still not letting go. 

Clarke slowly moved her hands away, leaving Lexa’s cold. 

“That was a wee bit awkward.”

The two nervously chuckled it off. 

“So, like, what did they teach you ?”

“Well, I took art history and art classes,” Clarke said. "I doubt I'll make money on artwork alone, so I'm considering being an art professor."

“ _ Ooh _ .”

“What about you ?”

“Well, I went in wanting to be a lawyer, but I don’t know, I had all these questions about life and a bit about science, then I switched to Biomedical Engineering, people were shocked about it though.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“What ?”

“I mean no offense, but  _ you _ as a lawyer ?”

Lexa chuckled with her, “Right !”

“You’d just stare the judge down or force him to submit to you.”

“ _ You’re not wrong though _ ,” Lexa said, a bit of her straw in her mouth.

She sipped after finishing the sentence. 

“God, I was going through this cringey Grey’s Anatomy phase when I was sixteen, everyone thought I should be a doctor.”

Lexa swallowed a laugh. 

“I’m being deadass, I thought I knew everything.”

Lexa couldn’t stop thinking of that. 

“I would have loved to know you back then.”

“Really? You would’ve made fun of me !”

“Nah.”

“I would steal my mom’s coat and dress up.”

Lexa broke and began to laugh. Clarke laughed with her because, this was fucking embarrassing, but funny now. Plus, she didn’t want this stranger to be laughing on her own. Especially not a  _ beautiful  _ stranger. Well— not that beauty was a factor, but god did Lexa look stunning today.

_ CLARKE! _

“So, did you do anything embarrassing ?”

“I wore excessive temporary tattoos all over my arm.” Lexa chuckled. 

“Ooh.”

“And I’d go around with a plastic sword and call myself Commander.”

“Aww, that sounds cute.”

Lexa chuckled, of course, Clarke would think it was.

“Also, weird question, do you moisturize ?” Clarke asked. 

She took Lexa’s hands between hers. God, this was the best excuse to hold Lexa’s hand she’d come up with. She looked into Lexa’s eyes and let out a ragged breath. The brunette’s eyes softened ten times more, a side of her vulnerability shining through from the stained kaleidoscope of her emerald eyes. It was just a simple yes or no question. 

Hell, she didn’t even have to specify what moisturizer. 

“Yeah.” 

Clarke blushed, definitely something she didn’t have to do. But god, Lexa’s lips were plumping more and more after every second. Her pupils were relaxing and dilating into themselves. Almost like a siren. The two of them wanted to lean in, but they were concerned. 

 

_ Would the other even want that? Was the other even attracted to females? _

 

Tons of what-ifs were going through their minds, and by no means did they ever think to test the waters. 

“Clarke…”

“I-I-I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” The blonde snatched her hands away apologetically. “I’m sorry, Lexa. Do I call for the check ?”

The brunette waved the blonde close as if to tell her a secret. Clarke obliged, leaning over the table. Lexa connected their lips in a brief ten-second kiss. The waitress assigned their table counted. When they parted, she gave them a giant smile and two thumbs up. 

“Wow, um…”

Lexa’s heart sank at the tone of Clarke’s voice and the look in her eyes. Did the blonde really not like it? When Lexa looked down at her lap for her purse, Clarke licked her lips and realized that Lexa looked a bit frazzled. 

“Lexa—“

The brunette looked up wide-eyed. 

“D'you like it ?”

The brunette wasn’t gonna lie, and heart escalated again when she saw the faint smile on Clarke’s face, “Yeah.”

But the thing was, Lexa wasn't fucking ready for this. She had literally been single her  _ whole  _ life. (Also a virgin). She could try, could she? It never hurts to try. The blonde watched as Lexa’s face was changing emotions and facades after another. They weren’t negative, rather pensative.

“Clarke, let me think about it, huh ?”

The blonde nodded, “I think I need some thinking time too.”

“Tell me when you’re ready ?”

Clarke nodded. 

“I care about you, Lexa.” The blonde said. “You’ve been so good to me, and…”

“I do too, Clarke,” Lexa said. “I’m ready when you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Be sure to comment thoughts below.


	8. Chapter 8

Time sure was going by. Fuck that bitch was zooming. The brunette scooped up her soon to be five year old in her arms and raised her above her head. 

“Hi here, big girl !”

“Hi, momo.”

“You excited for your birthday in two weeks ?”

The little girl nodded, moving her hair out of her face. 

“What kind of decorations do you want, baby ?”

“Barbie !”

It came to no surprise that Andrea would pick Barbie for this years theme. 

“You want a Barbie theme ?”

Andy nodded, moving her hair out of her face. 

“Okay, we can work with that.” Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Are you excited to turn five ?”

Andy nodded, “I can be five like Ev, and Isa and Violet.”

“Yeah, you’ll catch up to them, huh ?”

Lexa hated the fact that her little ones grew. God, if she could alter their DNA to keep them young, she would, and she could. She loved them at this stage. So small and innocent. Judging by the horror stories she’d heard, she was already premeditading survival for the upcoming teen years. 

“Can I get a juice, momo ?”

“Of course, baby.”

Lexa got her a juice box and set the little girl down to run off to the living room. She sighed. She was gonna enjoy the new baby as much as she could. It would most likely be her last baby. Lexa was getting older, and she wanted to enjoy the kids she had already while she did have time for them. 

She picked up her phone from the countertop. 

“Hello—“

“Raven, me you, Party City two o’clock.”

“Roger that, Lex.” Raven said from the other end of the line. “Also, you’re gonna need to come to the toy store with me to approve these toys. Let’s not have another last year.”

“Raven, you don’t buy a five year old an actually BB gun !”

“It was a mistake on my part, but yeah.” 

“Meet you at two.”

“Good.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

There she was, in the center of the Mattel aisle, shifting from side to side, searching through. Since the miscarriage, Clarke never thought she’d ever even get the chance to walk in a toy aisle. But here she was. Andy had asked for any and  _ all  _ barbies. Now, Clarke was nervous, hoping she wasn’t going to pick the wrong one. 

Last she went to hang out with the kids, Andy seemed to prefer her mermaid barbies, so, maybe she would go with a mermaid one ?

“Clarke ?”

The blonde turned around and gasped. 

“Wells, Hi !”

She hadn’t seen the darker young man in a while.

“What brings you here ?”

“Well I’m buying a gift for my friend Lexa’s—“

“ _ Daughter _ .” They both said together.

“Wow, you know, Lexa ?!”

Clarke nodded.

“Wow, I didn’t know.” Wells chuckled.

“How’s your dad going ?”

“He’s good, a  _ hippie _ , but he’s good.”

Clarke chuckled. Jaha had always been calm, and literally down to earth. 

“So, who looks better ?” Wells picked two random dolls from the shelf. “Fairy, or regular ?”

Clarke shrugged. 

“Hold on, which one are you getting her ?” Wells raised his brows and looked at the one in Clarke’s hand. 

“Oh, I think I’m going with mermaid barbie.” Clarke said. 

“Then I’m going with Fairy barbie.” Wells said. “Hey, you need a ride ? We can just go in my car.”

Clarke paused. 

“Hold on.”

  
  


**Clarke: you can leave ive got a ride**

  
  


**Octavia: alright ?**

  
  


“Yeah, I think so, thanks.” Clarke said with a friendly smile. “Also, I’m gonna go pay for this, I’ll wait for you.”

“Yeah, actually, I’m getting her a card. Wait for me ?”

Clarke nodded, heading towards the cash register. She already had a card and a small bag to wrap the gift in. Clarke didn’t know if she bought enough, or the bare minimum. But Clarke was new to this whole ‘buying gifts for kids’, so maybe everything would be taken easy on her ? Wells joined her in the parking lot, leading her to his car. 

They arrived to the Woods’ residence. Balloons were tied to the mailbox, and a few cars in the driveway. Wells sat there and wrote a small message on the card, as well as a $5 bill. Next to him, Clarke also wrapped her gift. 

“I’m heading inside. Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem, Griff, meet you in there.”

Clarke gave him a smile, and got out the car. When she went inside the house, she was bombarded by Evan.

“Oh hey.”

“Hey Clarke !” He said excitedly, his red hair put up in the tiniest ponytail. “Help !”

Clarke picked him up, and walked towards the kitchen where the rest of the party guests were. 

“Clarke !”

“Finally !” Raven exclaimed. “She’s hot though, I totally—“

Lexa covered Raven’s mouth. 

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey, everyone.” The blonde said. “I brought a gift.”

“Oh thanks, they’re right here.”

Lexa waved the blonde over. 

“I see you’ve rescued him.” Lexa chuckled. 

“They put a tight ponytail on my head !”

Lexa winced trying to undo the elastic, but the girls put it on pretty good.

“We’re gonna need to cut that off.” Lexa said. “Come Clarke, sit, the food will be off the grill in a bit.”

“Where’s the birthday girl ?”

“Playing with her friends.”

“Can you play with me, Clarke ?”

The blonde nodded. There was a lack of boys at this party, well except for Lexa’s male friends, but they were out by the grill having big boy chat time. Plus, all Evan really wanted to do was build in peace until the girls invaded his room for parts to build a doll mansion. They later returned to give him a makeover, hence the tiny ponytail, and the unfinished eyeshadow on his face. He was glad about Clarke’s arrival. 

“I’ve been trying, but this is hard.” Evan said sitting down, urging Clarke to do the same. “Can you help me ?”

“Sure, bud.”

They spent about ten minutes putting together the foundation of the small house before Lexa reminded them about food. 

“Clarke, you came !” Andy appeared from the backyard and leaped into the blonde’s arms.

“Oh hi !”

Clarke swept the five year old into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Of course I would.”

“And uncle Wells !” Andy tossed herself to the young man’s arms. “You did waves !”

“Yeah, they look good with your airpods !” Raven exclaimed. 

The adults all broke out into laughter. 

“Can I feel it ?”

Wells nodded. The little brunette rubbed his hair forward, making sure she wouldn’t mess up the waves. 

“They feel cool and a bit bumpy.”

“Like waves.”

“Yeah !”

“I hope you like the gift I got you.” 

“I will.”

Wells put her down to allow her to go back to playing. 

“Kids…  _ grow _ .” 

Everyone at the table nodded, recalling each Woods baby at their youngest, and the beginning of their existence. Well,  _ most _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucked deer ass. This isn’t really a chapter. Also, I’m running dry on chapter ideas, so if you guys could suggest what you’d like to see, that’s be super. (I’m working on the next chapter as soon as this one posts).


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa arrived to Polaris. She put on her lab coat, and made if towards the double doors that then extended towards the lab. The brunette was eager to see her baby. She would even get to know the gender too, hopefully. Jackson was there, examining the baby, a puzzled expression on his face. 

When Lexa went in, she was confused by his expression. 

“What’s wrong ?”

“His breathing… the team and I have been looking into it.” Jackson said, removing his glasses, wiping his eyes. “We think it’s the fluid from the artificial womb.”

Lexa’s jaw unhinged, “Did you guys fix him ?”

“Yes, but, we need to watch him for a bit.” Jackson said. “There’s a possibility we may switch him to a different womb if necessary, but he’s okay now.”

“Good.” 

Lexa got closer to her son, and tilted her head sideways to view him better. 

“He’s being such a good trooper.”

Wells entered the lab, coming over to her side, nearly catching Lexa off guard a bit. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I never thought I’d be saying this one day, but… we did a good job, he looks so handsome.”

Lexa smiled and nodded. Wells turned to look at her.

“Have you picked a name ?”

Lexa shrugged, “Why, you got any suggestions ?”

“He looks a bit like a Jeremy to me.” Wells said. “And knowing that he’ll most likely have your eyes, which look like freakin’ emeralds, Jem would be a suitable nickname.”

“You’re right.” Then Lexa looked back at him suspiciously. “Did you read the book ?”

Wells nodded, “Yeah, and I didn’t realize until now. You should still stick with it.”

“I think I am.” Lexa said. “I was also thinking of Eli, but everyone says it’s very overused of a name. Jem sounds better.”

Judging from the way the baby was forming, it was evident he’d have darker skin, an odd curl pattern, and people in the department were betting money on him having Lexa’s eyes. Wells took a closer look. 

“You know, I have a friend who’s mixed with cherokee, and black,” Wells looked back at Lexa. “His hair, it’s like, thick, and big curls.”

“Maybe Jem might have big curls unlike his sister.” Lexa said. “Isa’s hair is thick and curl, but she has multiple curl patterns in hers.”

* * *

 

The brunette found herself fidgeting with a new womb. Raven passed by her office and offered help, so this was now a pair effort. Lexa was determined for her baby to live. Then, the brunette got a call on her work phone. 

“Hello ?”

Lexa looked like she was seconds from crying. “I’ll be  _ right  _ there. Keep trying okay ?”

“What’s wrong ?”

The brunette tried to follow Lexa out as she mumbled things nervously under her breath. Lexa scrambled down to the lab. 

“Have you guys had him stabilized yet ?”

Lexa went up to the womb to see her poor boy taking the biggest gasps of air. 

“He’s still not developed enough to be born, what do we do now ?”

“Well, we can continue to take the fluid out his lungs, and see.” Raven said. “He’s in the same womb Andy was in, maybe he’ll form quickly like her.”

“I think so.” Becca’s voice spoke, “We can scan his body and see.”

* * *

Lexa had a good couple missed calls. After a while, she bagan getting a numerous chain of texts.  _ Lexa, it must be important, answer it.  _ Lexa gulped and answered the phone.

“Hey Lexa, are you okay ?”

The brunette was silent. 

“Lexa, hello, you there ?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Her voice was cracking, and she couldn’t make it stop. 

“Lexa, is there a reason why you're crying ?”

The brunette broke out in sobs. 

“Holy shit, Lexa, what’s wrong ?” Clarke asked. “You need me to go over to you ?”

Lexa didn’t want to seem needy but— “If you don’t mind.”

“Alright. Text me the address. You want a tea or coffee ?”

“Clarke—“

“Lexa, it’s fine.”

Lexa wiped a stray tear from her face. 

“A tea.”

“Okay, text me the address, and I’ll be there.”

“Mmhmm.”

With slight force and aggression, Lexa put her tools down and took a seat. She put her face in her hands and checked the time. The kids. She needed to take them home and have dinner ready for them, and spend the rest of the evening relaxing. But she couldn’t. 

The brunette dialed her mother. 

“Hello Lexa.”

“Hey mom, can you watch them one extra day ?”

“Yes !”

“Thanks.”

Lexa was pretty good at hiding her scratchy vocals.  _ That _ or maybe Anya knew better than to waste time on making Lexa wither cry again, or ultimately not tell her. 

“Can I tell the kiddos goodnight ?” 

“Yes, let me get them on speaker.”

“Goodnight, you guys.”

“Momo, you’re not picking us up ?” This was Isa’s voice. 

“Tomorrow morning I will.” Lexa said. “I love you babies, goodnight.”

“We do too !”

The brunette said goodnight, and about five thank you’s to her mother before hanging up. Her jaw was trembling a bit. A small whimper passed her lips. All they could do until he was passed to cryosleep, was try to make sure no more air went into his small lungs. Lexa was just hoping that maybe there was a non-homophobic god somewhere that could just work their magic, and make sure that the baby would be okay no matter what. 

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to block her tears, she needed to be strong. She needed to be the strongest she had ever been, the strongest she ever was, and will ever be. Only  _ positive thoughts, Lexa. _

“Lexa.” The knock was soft against the glass of her door. 

The brunette looked up, and saw Raven.

The latina let herself in, “They’re putting him in cryosleep, Lexa. I was told to tell you.”

The brunette nodded. 

“Take me to the lab, please. I need to…” Lexa got up and walked towards the door. “I need to see my son.”

Raven nodded. The brunette walked as fast as her feet could take her to catch up with Raven. They walked down the shiny, white hallways of the Polaris building. Lexa wiped her tears quickly. Raven put a supportive hand around Lexa’s shoulders.

“Hey, he’s in good hands. This’ll turn out okay.  _ He’ll  _ be okay.” 

“I hope so.”

They were getting closer. 

“So, what are you naming my new nephew ?”

“Wells suggested Jem, and I like it.”

“Seems suitable for him. We all  _ know _ he has your eyes.”

Lexa chuckled a bit. If there was something Raven was good at other than building and fixing, it was lightening dark moods. Finally, they arrived to the cryosleep room. A.L.I.E, Becca’s assistant clone was also in cryosleep. (Mostly because she stood around saying nothing). 

In a little glass tank was Lexa’s baby, no longer floating in an artificial womb, rather, lying in cryosleep, his umbilical cord still attached, and Lexa’s fellow engineers finding a way to still be able to give him nutrients from there. Lexa got on her knees and looked into the glass. The brunette could get a better sight of her son. He was absolutely beautiful. He would probably also be Lexa’s second to biggest baby. 

“I think we should let her have this moment  _ alone _ .” Raven suggested quietly urging everyone out the lab. 

Now, it was Lexa and her baby in the room by themselves. Lexa never imagined that the past five months would be so different from her other kids’ conceivement. But this was her life right now. This was fucking  _ it _ .

Lexa rested her hand on the side of the glass. 

“I wish I could hold you, my baby.” Lexa’s voice slightly whimpered. “Hang in there okay ?”

Lexa wished she could even at least hold his little hand, but she couldn’t and it was paining her. She leaned her forehead against the glass, and sobbed. 

“I picked a name for you already. And when I know for sure you’ll be perfectly okay, I’m going to start on your room.” Lexa said wiping another excess tear. “Hang on for me, please. For your brother and sisters too, they want to see you soon so badly.  _ I  _ want to see you badly.”

At this point, Lexa’s voice had turned to a begging tone. Gentle arms wrapped around her from behind. 

“Lexa…” the blonde’s voice spoke out in sigh. 

“Clarke ?” The brunette looked up with a quivering lip. “You got here so- so fast.”

“Well, I just so happened to already be at starbucks painting.” Clarke wiped the tears streaking Lexa’s cheeks. “All I had to do was figure out what floor you were on. Here’s your tea. I got you mint.”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“No problem.”

The brunette pointed to the little half-tank Jem was residing in. “Look at him.”

“He  _ did _ turn out to be a boy.” Clarke smiled. “Lexa, he’s beautiful.”

Lexa nodded against Clarke’s chest. 

“He- he had fluid in his lungs, and this is where we’re putting him for now.”

Clarke’s jaw collapsed,“Is he gonna be okay ?”

“I hope so.”

“He will.” Clarke said reassuring Lexa a bit. 

Maybe it was because it came out of Clarke’s mouth, but Lexa somewhat believed it. 

“I’m naming him Jeremy,” Lexa said looking up at Clarke barely grazing her lips. “Jem for short though. Also because Wells said that he’ll have eyes like mind. And my eyes look like-“

“Gems.” They answered at the same time. 

“Yeah, they do.” Clarke said.  _ They snatch the air in the air. Like literally fuck, stop it.  _ “Wanna drink some tea ? Your voice sounds a bit dry.”

Lexa nodded, taking a sip of the tea. Clarke’s eyes were glued to the baby. 

“Want me to stay with you, Lexa ?”

“I don’t want to keep you from anything, Clarke.”

“Lexa, you’re not keeping me from anything.” Clarke insisted. 

“You sure ?”

The blonde nodded. Lexa looked into those ocean blue eyes of Clarke’s. She wouldn’t pass off this offer. 

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry, Lexa, I’ll watch over you, ‘kay ?”

The brunette nodded.

“Shh, Lexa, he’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

Lexa went up to the attic, and almost instinctively looked for the crib in the far end. It had been nearly three years since she last saw that lifeboat. It held every one of her little ones, and now, it was going to be put to use one last time. It was a bit bittersweet. 

“You girls ready ?”

“Yeah, momo !”

“Alright, I’m going to pass you the mattress, it shouldn’t be  _ too _ heavy.” Lexa said. “Andy, Ev, get out the way, okay ?”

“Yeah !”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Momo, do I go check ?”

“Yes, please.” Lexa said. 

The two youngest could be heard scrambling towards the front door. 

“Clarke, it’s Clarke, open !”

“Clarke !”

“Oh hey !”

Lexa sat at the top of the attic steps and looked down at the blonde. 

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey, Lexa.” The blonde said. “I brought the  _ really _ light blue paint. I’m not even sure how it qualifies as blue, though, like it’s super pale.”

Lexa chuckled, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” The blonde set the paint cans on the floor. 

“Need help with that ?”

“Yes, actually.” Lexa said. “This might be too heavy for them.”

Lexa grunted a bit as she pulled out the mattress. 

“You kept this ?”

Clarke asked catching it, and setting it on the ground next to her feet. Then, it was the railings of the crib. The kids left. Once again, there was another knock at the door. 

“Auntie Rae !”

“Oh hey.” The voice was straining. “Lexa, I got you some diapers and wipes ! I gotta go so I won’t be late for my shift, bye !”

“Thanks, bye Rae.”

“Ciao.”

To say the kids were excited was a watered down term. The kids were bouncing off the walls. When Jem was better, and back in a well functioning womb, Lexa facetimed them so they could see him. Evan was excited most of all, because he would finally get the brother he wanted. 

“I think we can assemble that when the paint’s dried.” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded in agreement.

“Can we paint, now ?”

“Yes.”

“Yay !”

* * *

“Please, please,  _ please _ , try not to get it on your hair or clothes.” Lexa said.

She and Clarke put the girls’ hair in buns to keep this from happening.

“We won’t.”

“Alright, now, lets begin.”

The kids grabbed brushes, and furiously painted the walls. The two women let them have fun, and afterwards they would go over it with the final coat. Lexa and Clarke chuckled as the kids drew artwork on the walls. Clarke drew an eye on the wall and showed Lexa. The brunette tried to copy Clarke, but only got a runny blob, which Clarke found a bit  _ cute _ .

“Yours looks better.”

“Yours isn’t too bad.” Clarke insisted. 

“Clarke, it’s literally a circle and another circle inside.”

The little click of Lexa’s tongue made Clarke’s skin go on edge. The two had a small moment between them. Isa looked back suspiciously causing it to be cut short.

“I’m bored of this,  _ bye. _ ” Isa ran back to her room. 

Lexa sighed. It was expected for her to get bored of this quickly. 

Violet set down her paintbrush too, exciting with her sister, “I’m gonna make him a bouquet for a decoration.”

Knowing that Violet was a perfectionist, that process would take a good hour. (The first thirty or so minutes occupied with choosing the flowers).

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke stepped back. 

“Aww, it looks  _ really  _ good.”

“ _ Pinterest _ , good.” Violet corrected.

Clarke nudged Lexa’s shoulder playfully, “She’s not wrong.”

Evan climbed on the railing of the crib. 

“No, Ev, don’t do that.” Lexa pulled him off. 

“No, I want him to have my tiger.”

Lexa’s heart melted. The family knew the importance of Evan’s stuffed tiger. The little boy had gotten it as a gift from Becca when he was literally a bean. It was more of a comfort item to him. But Evan felt he was too old to need a comfort item, and felt that his little brother could continue to use it. 

“Can I put it in there for him ?”

Lexa nodded. 

“There.”

“Aww, so sweet.” Clarke said. 

Lexa set Evan down and nodded, “That tiger is special to him. He’s had it since he was a baby.”

“At least it gets to be enjoyed for a while longer.”

“Yeah, kids grow so fast.”

Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s shoulder, and pulled her tight. The brunette playfully stuck out her bottom lip.

“Trust me, I’ve been around your kids for a few months, and I feel the same way.”

Lexa chuckled. 

“Clarke, stay for dinner, will you ?”

The blonde nodded, “Sure, need me to pick anything up ?”

“Me.” Lexa chuckled. “I’m just k—“

The blonde played along with the joke, and lifted Lexa up, causing the two of them to laugh. Clarke adjusted Lexa in her arms and swayed her back and forth. 

“How are you doing this, I’m a blob !” Lexa threw her head back in laughter, the notes tickling Clarke’s heart, which domino affected her mouth.

“I don’t know.” Clarke said. “Lexa, you’re not a blob, you’re more muscle.”

There was a shutter sound. 

“Child. One of them has my phone.” Lexa said. 

Clarke paused, and put Lexa down. Lexa stomped down the hallway. 

“Who has my phone ?”

She looked to her left and saw it in the kitchen table where she left it, only, it was about two inches shy from the original spot. Her phone simultaneously blew up with texts. 

 

**Rabies: i fucking knew it !**

  
  


**Wells: aww**

  
  


**Anya: thank you god for giving my daughter a girlfriend !**

  
  


“Girls !” Lexa growled. 

Isa and Violet were having a giggling fit in the kitchen behind the countertop. Clarke came up behind Lexa and looked at the photo over the brunette’s shoulder. 

“Aww, it’s cute.” Clarke said. “Send that to me.”

“They should’ve at least let us pose.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Lexa, _everytime_ you look at her, you look like you’re eyefucking her.” Raven scolded.

The woman’s attention was towards the malfunctioning A.I. on the table. Raven wasn’t wrong, but Raven was always right, and Lexa didn’t want to admit it right now.

“Look, Lexa I know you’ve literally been single your whole life, and you’re new to this whole, _love_ thing, but seriously.”

Raven set her tools down, and pulled her goggles up to her head.

“This soulmate and love at first sight shit isn’t made up. Shoot your shot before anyone else does.”

Lexa sighed, looked down, and looked back at Raven. Sleazily, she sat down next to Raven, took out her notepad and clicked her pen.

“Please, teach me.”

Raven chuckled and turned to fully face Lexa.

“Okay you filthy virgin, let’s lube you up.”

“Woah, what the fuck ?!”

“Yep, you’re a virgin alright.” Raven clicked her tongue and tried to stifle a laugh, failing miserably. “Alright, so first step, choose your target.”

Lexa was finding it hard to take Raven seriously, especially with the choice of words. “Mmmhmm.”

She wrote it down.

“Two…”

* * *

“Clarke, she’s good for you.” This was _the_ first time Octavia approved of anyone Clarke liked. “In my opinion, you should at least try.”

Clarke blushed, and bit her lip to keep from smiling. This only made Octavia’s eyes widen.

“Your face is an even _better_ reason.” Octavia said. “If she makes you feel like this, you should go for it. Not many people give you that feeling.”

“Should I ?”

“I don’t know, that’s the question you should be asking yourself.”

Octavia adjusted herself on Lincoln’s lap.

“Linc,” Octavia nudged her boyfriend’s shoulder, distracting him from the movie they were watching. “What do you think ?”

Lincoln drifted his attention.

“Well, have you been spending time with her ?”

Clarke nodded.

“You _really_ like her ?”

Clarke nodded again.

“Just… bring it up in a conversation.” Lincoln said. “If she likes you back, she’ll say yes.”

 

“If she likes you back, she’ll say yes.”

 

 _If_ she likes you _back_ , she’ll say yes.

 

**If she likes you back, she’ll say yes.**

 

* * *

Clarke opened her car door for Lexa.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you ?”

“I’m good.” Lexa answered. “You ?”

The brunette noticed that Clarke had been looking down the whole time, or not making direct eye contact. Something was wrong with her friend, and she was gonna find out.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The blonde insisted.

“Look at me then.”

Clarke did so nervously, and began to uncontrolably blush. She should’ve looked at Lexa sooner. The brunette had on a black tank top that hugged her torso perfectly, and some jeans and vans. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing a bit of lip gloss. Now, Lexa was the one hiding her face behind her shoulder.

“You look… _good_.”

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled, “You don’t look bad either.”

Lexa was referring to the way Clarke’s vintage jeans hugged her thighs and butt just the right way, and the white hoodie she had on. When Clarke slightly turned towards her, there was the Sailor Moon character on it.

“Thanks.”

The blonde pulled out of Lexa’s driveway and they began their drive to the movies. The whole time, they were having visual conversations. Clarke would give Lexa these looks for the brunette to figure out, analyze, and respond to with a look of her own. A smile too for good measure. At the theater, the two were practically speaking with touch and whispers.

Everytime a character popped a joke, one would lean (a bit too much) on the other and laugh. And the other would have a fluttery sensation in her heart, and an urge that would not be acted upon. It was happily painful. They even had that cliche, holding each others hands while reaching into the popcorn type of moment that made them giggle a bit.

“Shhh !”

The girl next to them pretty much hissed into Lexa’s ear. Clarke flipped her off.

“God, just save it for the bed, some people are actually trying to watch this.”

Clarke was getting ready to clap back. Lexa stopped her.

“Clarke, hey, let’s go somewhere else, huh ?”

The blonde stopped and looked at Lexa. She couldn’t really see the brunette’s eyes, but the film was causing a bit of light to reflect off of them. Clarke took Lexa’s hand, and they were out. They got in the car, and Lexa was trying her best to recover from a non-asthmatic asthma attack.

 

  * **_Once in isolated situation, try to make it as (cheesily) romantic as possible_**



 

God, Lexa was fidgeting a bit.

“I’d never have thought you looked hot when you get defensive.”

“What ?” Clarke chuckled. “She was a bitch.”

“How can I repay my saviour ?”

Clarke chuckled. As this happened, Lexa sat on her knees in the passenger seat. The two of them laughed, leaning forward, making the proximity between them less. Clarke was catching on. The more she made a joke, the more Lexa laughed, the closer their lips got.

It was frustrating how Lexa’s lips only grazed, and didn’t ever touch hers. Lexa was doing this a bit on purpose. Clarke told another joke.

“The only thing flat earthers fear is _sphere_ itself.”

Lexa laughed again. This time, Clarke leaned forward too, laughing as the vein in Lexa’s forehead emerged. There was a pause when _Lexa_ realized the proximity of their lips. The brunette looked back and forth from Clarke’s dilated pupils and close, soft looking lips. The blonde’s arms were creeping up to Lexa’s hips.

Lexa could feel it, and she sped it up by putting Clarke’s arms where she wanted. The blonde pulled her close.

“Wanna kiss ?”

The dopey face Lexa was making made Clarke smirk a bit. The blonde nodded, it was even _dopier_. She was the first to lean in. Lexa cupped her hands around Clarke’s face. She felt a tear on her hand. She pulled away immediately.

“Clarke, why are you crying ?” Lexa searched the blonde’s face for answers. “Am I hurting you ?”

The blonde shook her head no, and wiped her tear.

“No, I’m fine, I’m just… you’re so gorgeous, and I’m really enjoying tonight.” Clarke formed a genuine smile on her face. “Lexa, I love what we have, but, I—“

“Do you not…” Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“—Oh, yes I do, but, Lexa, I think we should _advance_?”

“Clarke, just _tell_ me.”

“Lexa, will you be my girlfriend ?”

The brunette began to blush uncomfortably. She answered the blonde with a kiss, “Yes.”

There was a knock on the car door. The two women pulled away.

“Yes !”

Two boys were cheering them on.

“The gays live on !”

The one guy on the left pumped his fist in the air, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Sorry, Nate just gets excited and _prideful_ when we see fellow queer couples, excuse us.”

The darker man lifted _Nate_ over his shoulder. Lexa laughed, leaning her forehead on Clarke’s.

* * *

“I think we should tell the kids.” Lexa said. “Or else they’d be jumping off the walls if they caught us kissing.”

Clarke nodded in agreement, giving Lexa a peck on the lips.

“It’s late out, and there’s a lot of rain, please, stay here ?” Lexa asked. “We can tell them in the morning.”

Clarke nodded. Lexa took her hand, and led her to her bedroom. She motioned for Clarke to sit on the bed. Then, she turned her back to find two sets of pajamas. One for her, the other for Clarke.

The two changed, and cuddled each other to sleep. The two of them felt at home. The feeling of their arms around each other was natural. In the morning, the kids were confused, but welcomed the fact that Clarke was there.

“Do we tell them now, we’re at the table already.” Clarke asked.

They were having beef stew for lunch, and Clarke helped Lexa with it. The two were very proud with their creation, and even prouder when the kids liked it. The brunette nodded.

“Tell us _what_?” Violet asked.

The little girl was catching on quickly since lunch started.

“Kids, listen carefully, okay ?”

The four kids nodded. Lexa searched for Clarke’s hand under the table.

“Clarke and I are together.”

“I knew it !” Isa exclaimed.

Their eyes widened.

Lexa was intrigued, “How so ?”

Isa shrugged, “You act like Rae and Murphy, and they’re together.”

The two chuckled.

“Guilty as charged.”

“So, are you a gay ?” Isabella asked genuinely curious.

Lexa chuckled she was _a gay_.

“Yes.” Lexa took the time to correct her. “Baby it’s gay, not _a_ gay.”

“Cool !” Isabella exclaimed.

The two women chuckled.

“Momo, what’s _gay_?” Violet and the two younger kids climbed onto Clarke’s lap, eyes wide to take in the answer.

“It means… well, when a boy likes boys or when a girl likes girls.”

“So, what if you like both, or you like boys and you’re a girl ?” Isa asked.

“If you like both you’re bi.” Clarke answered. “If you like boys and you’re a girl, then you’re straight.”

“Oh.” Isa said. “Cool !”

“Do we call you mommy ?”

Clarke nodded, “If you want.”

“I don’t wanna call you that.” Isa said. “Only babies say mommy, I’ll call you Ma’ instead.”

“Okay, that can be arranged.”

“Also, welcome to the family !” Isa exclaimed standing in her chair, nearly sending it backwards, but Lexa caught it.

Isabella got down from her chair and gave Clarke a hug.

“We get two moms now !”

Soon, all four of them had piled onto Clarke.

“I get no love ?”

Lexa pretended to be mad.

“No.” Andy said quietly. “You get love everyday. You needa share !”

Clarke grunted back a laugh and pursed her lips at Lexa. _You’re lucky I really like you._ Lexa’s eyes spoke.

Clarke’s eyes replied with an, _I love you._

 _Who am I kidding, I_ **_love_ ** _you._

Clarke smiled, cuddling all of them close.

“C’mere, Lexa.”

The brunette got up and wrapped her long arms around her family. She had a feeling that they would adjust well with Clarke.

“I love every single one of you.”

“Me too !”

“Me three !”

“Me infinity !”

“Infinity isn’t a number !”

“Yes it is !”

“Nu uh !”

“Infinity means forever, and forever is more than a billion trillion.”

“I’m so sorry, you sure about this ?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

“I was sure about _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll got two chapters 2day !!!


	11. Chapter 11

That morning, Lexa woke up feeling  _ watched.  _ She opened her eyes to see four little humans standing above her on the bed, hand in hand, forming a circle. Clarke most likely left for work. The blonde was a college art professor now, and she taught morning classes.

“I told you it worked !” Isa said proudly. 

“What did ?” Lexa asked. “And sit down.”

The four kids jumped into sitting positions, causing the bed to dip in several directions. 

“The wake up ritual.” Andy chimed in. “We used it in Mommy.”

_ Poor Clarke _ . That woman tolerated just about anything from these kids. Thinking of Clarke, Lexa sat up and looked at the time. Today was her day off, and she was gonna spend it with these hellions. Well,  _ her  _ hellions. 

“Did mommy give you breakfast ?”

They nodded. 

“She also said to tell you that she loves you.”

Lexa smiled. 

“Okay, big kids take a shower first, little ones wait for them to get out, okay ?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Lexa sat up. Isa and Violet fled towards the master bathroom and the main bathroom. They had showers, so there was no such thing as a drowning hazard. 

“You two put on a movie or play for a bit until they get out.” Lexa said. 

“Yes Commander !” Evan joked. 

Lexa chuckled. The two younger kids of the family ran to the living room. The brunette sighed. She went downstairs, took some coffee, and a breakfast corndog, and went to her office. Lexa was in her office, sending and writing emails. 

Among the files Lexa was looking at, she found some of the kids. It was basic things like who their donors were. Maybe if she just sent these to Raven, she would get the latina to stop confusing her daughter about Clarke possibly being Isa’s donor. Literally, last week Isa was convinced, and this triggered a long chat between Isa and Lexa. Sure enough, it was Wick and Luna. 

For Andy, it was some girl named Charlotte, and some other guy Lexa didn’t recognize. Evan, well, he got a donor from europe, and his other donor was some girl by the name of Costia. Whoever the hell these people were, they made cute kids. Well,  _ Lexa’s  _ cute kids. Speaking of cute kids, Isa and Violet emerged from the shower and the little kids went in.

* * *

The two youngest were playing in the kitchen, Isa in her room, and Violet outside admiring the flowers they planted. Soon, Lexa heard commotion from the living room. She got up to check it out. Sure enough, Evan and Andy were fighting over a toy. 

“No, it’s  _ my  _ turn with it.” 

“Nuh uh !” 

Andy was the first to deliver a slap to her brother’s cheek. Evan let go of the toy, clutching his cheek, on the verge of tears, but he didn’t let them fall yet without a fight. He pushed Andy back, making her scream and run into the hallway. He chased her angrily, evidently running into his mother's legs. 

“No fighting.” Lexa said sternly. “Five minutes in the corner, now.”

“No !”

“Yes, we don’t hit or push.” Lexa said, taking him by the hand toward the designated time out spot. “Andy, you too.”

The younger brunette pleaded with Lexa. 

“No, Momo, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Ev, I—“

Lexa made her stand in the living room corner next to the t.v. and Evan stood in the corner in the kitchen. Lexa sighed. Andy’s quiet cries occasionally being heard. Lexa didn’t believe in hitting, but this wasn’t making her feel any better. It took a lot for her to not cut down the punishment down. 

Five minutes were over, and Lexa dismissed the little ones with a warning. Lexa swore there was quiet for a split second. She moved to begin lunch. Out of nowhere, there was shrill screaming coming from the backyard. 

“Momo !”

Violet came running inside with tears in her eyes. 

“I got stung !”

“Oh geez let me see, baby.”

Lexa picked the little girl up onto the countertop. 

“Shh, baby, it’s fine.”

“No it’s not, it hurts !”

Lexa tried comforting Violet while looking for some ointment. 

“Stop crying I’m reading !” Isa emerged from the hallway seeing red. 

She stomped over and glared at her sister. 

“Stop !”

“Isa, your sister is hurt, don't yell !”

Isa groaned, stomped and left towards her room. 

“Was that an attitude ?” Lexa asked. 

Isa turned around, her facade never shifting. 

“Give me the tablet.” Lexa demanded, holding out her hand.

“No, I’m reading !”

“Isabella !”

Violet grabbed Lexa’s other hand, and buried herself into it. Isa returned and nearly tossed the tablet towards Lexa. 

“Sit down here, you’re not leaving until your attitude is fixed.” Lexa said. “No tablet for you.”

Isa groaned. 

“Sit.”

Once she was taken care of, Lexa worked on getting ointment on her other daughter’s arm. 

“That a little better ?”

Lexa asked. 

Violet nodded, “Thanks, momo.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

Violet got down from the countertop and went to her room. Lexa put her face in her hands and sighed. Another small person approached Lexa. 

“Momo, you okay ?”

“Yeah baby.” Lexa lied. “Go play.”

“Okay.”

There was the sound of a door opening . 

“Mommy’s home !”

“Oh hey !”

The chattering of little kids bombarding Clarke could be heard. Isa wanted to get up too.

“Is your attitude fixed ?” Lexa asked her, stopping the younger blonde in her tracks. 

Isabella put on the cheesiest smile. It wasn’t genuine, but Lexa let her go. Clarke entered the kitchen with her briefcase in one hands, and three clinging kids in the other.

“Hi, babe.” Then Clarke noticed. “Hey, how about you guys go play in the living room, I’ll be right there.”

The kids detached from Clarke. The blonde approached her girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Babe, you okay ?”

Lexa sighed, the answer in her countenance. 

“The kids have been  _ quite  _ the challenge today.”

“Need me to help ?”

Hesitantly, Lexa nodded. If these kids were hellbound with her, imagine them towards Clarke.

“I’ll take care of them for the rest of the day, and you can focus on lunch, okay ?”

Lexa nodded, “Thanks, babe.” The brunette gave Clarke a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“Me too.” 

Clarke gave her an additional peck, paired with her hand on Lexa’s waist. They leaned their foreheads together. There was an exclamation from the living room. 

“I’ll get that.” Clarke said hanging her briefcase and purse on the jacket hanger. 

Lexa’s gaze followed Clarke’s back as the blonde tended to the bickering kids. 

“Hey, that’s enough !” She scolded. 

“I wanna watch  _ that _ movie !”

“Okay, let’s vote, okay ?”

“Yes !”

Clarke allowed Violet and Evan to sit on her lap, while Isa sat one one side, and Andy on the other. Lexa worked on getting lunch ready. Occasionally, she would glance at her family in the living room. The fifth time, she locked eyes with Clarke. If there was anyone who could help a bad day with a  _ look _ , it was Clarke. 

It was beautiful. Lexa lost herself in those eyes every night. Blue eyes  _ the  _ shade could qualify as a drug. 

“I love you.” Clarke mouthed to her. 

Lexa blew her a kiss. “I love you too.”

Lunch was ready decently quickly. The kids sat in their spots, scooting their chairs to be at least a foot from each other. Lexa and Clarke noticed, but prefered that they do that, rather than fight anymore. The meal went by pretty quiet. Clarke and Lexa were the only ones conversing. 

After about twenty minutes, the kids left the table. 

“Momo.” The voice was deep, like  _ child _ deep, and sad. 

Lexa turned around to see Isa. The younger blonde had a look of remorse on her face. 

“Yes, baby ?”

“I’m sorry.”

Lexa’s heart strings were tugged. 

“Come here.” Lexa opened her arms towards her daughter. 

Clarke wanted to give them some time alone, so she grabbed all their plates, and got to washing them. 

“Momo, I’m sorry.”

“Oh baby, I’m not mad at you, but I want you to know— hey, baby, look at me.” Lexa pulled Isa away from her shoulder to look at her. “Isa, I want you to know that a bad attitude won’t take you far in this world. You have to have patience with people okay ?”

Isa nodded.

“But crying is annoying and it distracts me.”

Lexa chuckled lightly, “There’s gonna be a lot of crying when the baby comes home, would you yell at  _ him  _ ?”

Isa shook her head ‘no’, “He’s a baby, he’s  _ allowed  _ to.”

Lexa looked at Clarke for answers, then back to Isa. 

“Did you say sorry to your sister ?”

Isa nodded, “And then she told me to get her a new band aid.”

“Okay.” Lexa said. “But promise me you’ll have a better attitude, and better patience for now on ?”

“I’ll try.”

Lexa kissed her cheek, and brought her in for a hug, “I love you, Isa. You’re a good girl.”

“Me too, momo.”

Soon, night arrived and it was time to put the kiddos down for bed. It was expected the kids would go to sleep smoothly. Clarke had already tucked Andy in. Meanwhile, Evan was still trying to pick some pajamas. 

“Momo, then I’ll be too hot in this short, and too cold in these shorts.” He protested. 

Lexa sighed, “Evan, you need to go to sleep. Mommy and I’ve got work tomorrow, and we need to wake up early to take you to grandma’s.”

“But—“ 

“Just put on these, and I’ll give you a cozy blanket ?”

Evan nodded. 

“Okay, thank you, baby.”

Lexa helped him change, and then tucked him in.

“I love you.”

“Mmhmm.”

Clarke was getting done tucking in Violet, and was now moving to Isa. Lexa checked on Andy, and lastly moved on to the last older girls. The brunette peeked into the baby's room. He would be born sometime soon. 

“Please be an easy baby.” Lexa said softly. “Please.”

  
  


**Lexa: tell me how you raised me**

  
  


**Lexa: I really wanna know**

  
  


**Anya: love and patience**

  
  


Lexa chuckled, “Love and patience headass.”

Clarke plopped down on the bed next to Lexa. 

“I love you.” Clarke gave her a kiss. 

“Me too.”

Then, out of nowhere, Clarke began to tickle Lexa. 

“What the hell ?”

“Come on, Lex, you’ve been sad and mad all day !” 

“Wrong, I’ve been mostly annoyed.”

Clarke straddled the brunette, and with one hand, she held both Lexa’s above her head, and with the other she tickled the brunette. Lexa allowed some giggles. 

“Clarke !”

The blonde kissed Lexa’s cheek. 

“Clarke.”

“Are you happy yet ?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes, babe, I’m happy. I always am with you.”

“Bet. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been.” Clarke said. 

Lexa caught Clarke off guard when she pulled Clarke down and practically okay wrestled her. The blonde laughed. 

“Lexa it’s getting  _ late _ .”

The brunette pulled the covers up over them. 

“Goodnight, then.” Lexa said. “I love you.”

“Me too.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and sighed against her girlfriend’s warmth. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Call me if you need anything, eh?” Lexa reminded the blonde. 

Clarke nodded. Lexa leaned in for a kiss, which Clarke reciprocated. 

“Give the baby a kiss for me.”

Lexa nodded, “Bye babe.”

“Bye, Lex.”

The kids hadn’t woken up  _ yet _ , but they definitely were going to be soon. The blonde gave Lexa another hug and peck. 

“I love you.”

“Me too.” 

And the brunette was out the door. 

“I might facetime so you guys can see him, alright ?”

“Okay.”

Lexa blew the blonde a kiss which Clarke ‘caught’ and blushed at before walking out the door. The blonde turned around and bit her lip. What was she going to give the kids for breakfast today ? They mostly had eggs and bacon or sausage and juice. The floor creaked and Clarke turned around. 

“Good morning, Isa.”

“Good morning, ma’.”

The younger blonde rubbed her eyes. She approached Clarke, and extended her arms. Clarke took the eight year old in her arms. 

“Oh, you’re so big, girly.”

“Grandma calls me a baby dinosaur.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“I don’t even have scales.”

Clarke chuckled, “Isa can you help me with something ?”

“Yeah.” The blonde answered. “What is it ?”

“I don’t know what to make for breakfast.”

“I don’t want anymore eggs for a while.” Isa said furrowing her brows. “Can we have pancakes ?”

“Yeah sure, thank you so much, baby.”

“Can I help you make them ?”

“Mmhmm.” Clarke nodded, and set her on the countertop. 

Lexa picked up blueberry pancake mix when she went grocery shopping two days ago. 

“Is it okay to drink it when you haven’t cooked it yet ?”

“No.” Clarke said. “It’ll taste really bad, and make you sick, we don't want that.”

“You’re right.” Isa continued stirring the mix. 

Eventually, it started to get quiet, so she turned on the radio. Lexa would turn it on very low in the mornings. 

“Ma’ ?”

“Yes ?”

“Are you getting bored of waiting for Jem to be born ?”

“A little. But babies take time to grow.”

“Oh, like to grow fingers and arms and legs ?”

Clarke nodded. In no particular order, the other kids began to appear. Clarke greeted them. They were excited to hear that there were pancakes this morning. 

“Can we put cream on them ?” Andy asked. 

“Whipped cream ?”

Andy nodded. 

“Of course, sweetie, that makes it taste extra good.”

Yes, Clarke loved showering the kids. They were good to her, and she was good to them. 

“Mommy, can you pick me up ?” Evan asked.

Clarke nodded, obligating, carrying him on her hip. 

“Hold on, I think the strawberries might have grown !” Violet filled her little watering can with water, and ran outside. “We can put them on the pancakes !”

Violet returned with a few strawberries in hand. 

“Look they  _ did _ , mommy !”

“Oh they look delicious, baby !”

Violet smiled triumphantly, and Clarke moved some of her messy hair from her face. 

“Ma’, I think this one is done.” Isa pointed out. 

“It is.” Clarke said immediately flipping it.

“Ooh, it smells good already.” Violet added. 

“It’s gonna taste really good too.”

“I bet !”

Violet and Andy put on a movie in the living room while Clarke, Isa, and Evan were in the kitchen. Clarke made ten pancakes. 

“Do you want syrup, Ev ?”

The redhead nodded. Clarke helped him, and Evan poured excessive whipped cream on the other side of his plate.

“Thank you, mommy.”

“You’re welcome buddy.” 

Clarke sat down and sipped her coffee. The kids were having a blast with the change of menu. Clarke got a facetime request from Octavia, which she answered. 

“Hey, O.”

“Hey, Clarke !”

“So…”

“Nothing, it’s just weird without you here, Lincoln moved in though.”

“ _ Ooh _ .”

Clarke excused herself from the table, and put on her earbuds to make the call.

“Ooh, so how are you, the girlfriend and kids doing ?”

“You can say her name.” Clarke smirked. 

In the frame, Octavia could be seen laying down, covers pulled up to cover her body. Clarke didn’t want to mention it. 

“We’re all doing great, you ?”

“Same.”

There was an awkward pause. 

“Umm…”

“You and Lexa up to go out later tonight ?” Octavia asked. “Like two hours at minimum.”

Clarke sighed, “I’ll ask her when she gets home.”

“Yes ! Raven and Murphy are coming too, by the way.”

“Okay, I, I’m gonna go finish breakfast now.”

“Mmhmm, ciao.”

“Bye.”

Clarke hung up. 

“Who was that ?”

“My friend. You’ve met Octavia, have you ?”

“Oh yeah, she’s Rae’s friend too !”

Clarke helped wipe some excess whipped cream from Andy’s cheek. The kids finished, and they took their showers. 

“Ma’, have you read A Wrinkle In Time ?”

Clarke dried her hands, and looked at Isa with a nod. 

“I loved it when I was younger.”

“Pick me up ?”

Clarke nodded, groaning a bit when she picked up Isa. Soon, the girl would be too old to pick up. 

“Ma’, I like it when you’re here.”

Clarke smiled back at the little girl and her heart warmed. 

“I like it here too. I like being with your momo, and sisters and brother.”

“Am I too heavy for you ?” Isa began to notice Clarke bouncing her for adjustment about two times. “It’s okay to out me down, I’ll go start reading a new book.”

Clarke nodded, “Okay, sweetie.”

Clarke let her down, and Isa ran back to her room. Then, the almond eyed little girl emerged from outside, her skin clammy with sweat, yet a giant smile was on her face. 

“Hey you.” Clarke said cheerfully.

“Mommy, wanna see the flowers me and momo are growing ?” Violet was getting ready to go back outside. 

The blonde nodded. Violet took Clarke’s hand, and led her outside. 

“Ooh, they’re beautiful, V.”

“Thank you, I wanted to give you and momo some.”

In the bushes, a pair of legs could be seen. 

“Evan ?”

“Yes, mommy ?”

“What’re you doing back there, bud ?”

“Finding worms.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“Boys are bugs. Let him be with his people.” 

Violet’s sarcastic commentary made Clarke laugh a little. Violet smiled. 

“You like this one ?” The little girl held up a daffodil towards her mommy. 

“Oh yes, baby, it’s gorgeous.” 

“Ooh, that’s a good word to tell Isa.” Violet picked the flower carefully and urged Clarke to sit down on the grass so she could put it in Clarke's hair behind her ear. “You look good with it. Momo’s favourite are sweet peas.”

“Um… I didn’t find a bug…” Evan emerged from behind the bush with a small ball of fur. “Can we keep it, mommy ?”

Evan brought it closer, and all three of them awed. 

“Sorry little guy, we can’t keep it.” Clarke said this, and his face drooped. “You can play with him out here, though.”

“Okay !”

Evan, practically dropped the bunny on the ground, and chased it around the yard, until it disappeared through a hole in the fence. Evan tried to follow it, but the tiny rabbit had gone. 

“Bye bunny.” He said softly with a frown. 

He then ran over to Clarke. 

“Can we get a bunny ?”

Clarke lightly chuckled, “You’re getting a brother, does that sound better ?”

Evan nodded. They stayed outside for a bit, until the L.A. heat wave urged them to go back inside. Clarke noticed that she hadn’t seen much of Andy today, and looked around the house to check on her. Fortunately enough, Clarke found her playing with her dolls in the living room. 

“Mommy !”

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Violet and Evan frolicked to their bedrooms. Evan calling out that he was returning. 

“Are you playing with your dolls ?” Clarke asked sitting down on the floor. 

This earned a nod from Andy. 

“Can you play with me ?”

“Sure, sweetie.”

On the t.v., a shrill beep went off. 

“Uh oh, Ontari must’ve said a  _ bad  _ word.” Andy said. 

Clarke looked up at the screen. The little girl was watching The Real Housewives of Azgeda. O’s brother had the misfortune of marrying someone on that show. 

“Momo lets you watch that ?” Clarke asked.

“Well,  _ she  _ watches it.”

Clarke let it slide. As long as the curse words were bleeped out, and there was no fighting, it would be fine.

“Can you change her clothes for me, please ?”

Clarke nodded. She took the dool and put it into the dress Andy requested it to be in. 

“Now, can you hold me ?”

Clarke chuckled and nodded. For a moment, it was quiet with just Clarke leaning back against the front of the couch with Andy on her lap, the show going on as background noise. 

“Hey, Andy, why don’t you tell me a bit about this doll ?”

“Well, her name is Katie, she likes wearing dresses with pants,  _ and  _ she’s best friends with the mermaid you gave me,  _ her  _ name’s Chloe.”

“Ooh.”

Evan returned with his blocks in hand. 

“We can build them a castle !”

“Yeah !”

  
  


**Lexa: hey babe i have to work a few more hours.**

  
  


**Lexa: sorry.**

  
  


Clarke’s stomach dropped. She wondered why Lexa would have to stay over hours. 

  
  


**Clarke: why ?**

  
  


**Clarke: will you be here in time for dinner ?**

  
  


**Lexa: Becca’s making me do some files for her, and they’re taking the longest to process.**

  
  


**Lexa: i hope so.**

  
  


**Lexa: i love you and the kids so much**

  
  


Then, a facetime request appeared on the screen. 

“Hey, babe.” Clarke greeted. 

“Hey.” Lexa was in the lab. “Get the kids too.”

“Hey, come here.” Clarke waved over the two youngest. “Isa, V, c’mere !”

“Hi, momo.”

“Hi, Andy, did you sleep good, baby ?”

Andy nodded.

“Look, it’s your little brother.” 

“Ooh.”

“I wanna see him !”

Evan rested his head on Clarke’s shoulder and smiled at the sight of his little brother. 

“He needs to hurry up !”

Lexa chuckled. The two eldest came out from their rooms and took a peek at the baby. 

“We got him back in his womb.” Lexa said. “Hopefully we won’t have anymore accidents.”

“Fingers crossed.” Clarke said. “He looks so cute.”

“Look at those little feet.”

“Those are from her.” Wells’ booming voice could be heard offscreen. 

“Hey,  _ I  _ have cute feet.” Lexa retorted. “ _ Anyways,  _ yeah, I wanted you guys to see him.” 

“He’s so cute.” Clarke said with a smile.

Through the screen, Lexa could see how much Clarke loved the kids, and how much she was going to love Jem. 

“Did you remember to water his flower ?” Violet asked. 

Lexa nodded, “Yes baby, it’s over there, see ?”

There was a bit of background chatter on Lexa’s side of the screen. 

“I’ve gotta go, I love you guys, bye.”

“We do too, be safe.” Clarke reminded. 

“Bue, momo !”

“Bye, kids, behave for mommy.”

“We always do !”

Lexa looked at Clarke, and the blonde smirked back.

“Alright, bye !”

Lexa hung up. The two girls left again, and Evan, Andy and Clarke were left in the living room hanging out making a castle, and making the dolls interact inside. 

“Uh oh.” 

Evan pointed to the t.v., and suddenly two women were fighting. Clarke took the control and switched the channel. 

“Fighting isn’t good, okay ?” Clarke reminded them. “Don’t ever fight okay ?”

“Momo tells us.”

Of course Lexa would. She took pride in her kids’ behaviour. Well, when they  _ behaved _ .

“Are you guys hungry ?”

“Um, not really.”

“What would you like for lunch then ?”

“Umm….” the little kids looked at each other. “Can we have french fries ?”

“Sure. What else though ?”

“Maybe… chicken fingers.” Andy suggested. 

“Perfect.” Clarke said reaching her hand up for a high five from the two. 

The kids obliged and laughed.

* * *

 

Clarke put the kids to bed. She started with Andy, but before she walked out the room, she got a small,

“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, Andy.” She said looking back with a smile. “Goodnight.”

Clarke flashed her daughter a smile and closed the door. After saying good night to the three others, and getting ‘I love you’s in return, Clarke returned to their bedroom with a smile and sigh. 

“Hey you.”

Lexa had just arrived home, and was unloading her jacket from her back. She went up to Clarke, cupped her face and kissed her. 

“Sorry I’ve been away all day.”

“It’s fine, you had work.”

“Yeah, and work’s been consuming me.” Lexa said. 

She sat on the bed, and looked up at Clarke. 

“You look so cute with those glasses.”

“Aw, too bad I ordered contacts.” Lexa said. “These puppies keep sliding off my face every ten seconds.”

Clarke chuckled, picturing Lexa experimenting on something with that concentrated furrow of her brows, and the glasses sliding off. She gave Lexa another kiss. The brunette hummed into it, putting both her hands on the side of Clarke’s face. She leaned back onto the bed bringing Clarke down with her. They parted, and Lexa gasped, licking her lips, looking for Clarke as if to ask something. 

“Clarke, do you want to…”

“Do you ?”

Lexa nodded a bit, “But, I’ve never done it at all, so, you’re going to need to teach me.”

“ _ Teach  _ ?”

“Just…”

Lexa bit her lip. Should she have read a sex ed book for this before just  _ asking  _ to do this or… ?

“How about, you tell me what feels good, and what doesn’t. Okay ?” Clarke asked with a careful smile. “If you want me to, I can stop.”

Lexa nodded and smiled, “Let’s just keep kissing a bit more.”

“I can arrange for that.” Clarke smiled and leaned down to kiss Lexa some more. 

They kissed passionately for a while. There was a slight pause taken for Clarke to lock the door. In that twenty second period, Lexa discarded her lab coat and top. She still had on the trousers Murphy gave her for christmas, (because she accidentally spilled wine on her own pants and borrowed his, and said that they were more comfortable than  _ her  _ work pants), and her bra. Clarke saw her girlfriend before her like that, surrendering her want for pleasure to her, and she wanted to domake her feel good. 

As she made her way back to the bed, she stripped to her underwear and bra. The blonde crawled onto her and straddled her, resuming her kisses. Clarke’s silky hands roamed up and down Lexa’s body. When she began rubbing further south (where Lexa’s front was throbbin for special attention), she stopped and looked into green eyes. Lexa nodded, giving approval.

Clarke helped Lexa relieve herself of her pants. Lexa opened her legs, and Clarke rested herself in the valley between them. Clarke gives her a kiss in the lips. Lexa whimpers very quietly when Clarke pulls away from her reciprocation, but it turns into hums when the blonde peppers open mouthed kisses to her collarbone. Clarke snaked her hand to Lexa’s mound. 

Lexa bucked her hips up. Since it was Lexa’s first time, Clarke didn’t tease her as much as she would have liked to. Clarke had been with a woman once. Niylah, if anything, she thanked Niylah for showing her who she was. And most importantly, showing her that it was okay. 

Lexa put her arms around Clarke’s upper back, weakly, and threw her head back. Her lower core was throbbing for some kind of penetration. 

“Clarke, please.” Her whisper had a hint of beg in it. “More.”

Clarke helped her pull down her underwear, and rubbed at Lexa’s front. Lexa moaned, and flopped her head to the side. 

“Clarke… can I can I touch you ?” Lexa asked. 

The blonde nodded, “Please.”

The brunette cupped Clarke’s breasts, and the blonde moaned a bit at the touch. Clarke had two fingers lined up at Lexa’s center. 

“Are you ready ?”

Lexa nodded. By this time, her hands had ventured from Clarke’s chest, to her back. The blonde slid in, and Lexa hid her face in the crook of the Clarke’s neck. As Clarke moved slowly, she rubbed her thumb on Lexa’s clit. Lexa couldn’t stop the moans coming out her mouth anymore. 

She muffled them a bit by attaching them to Clarke’s neck. Lexa hugged her arms around Clarke tight, and as if for dear life. As if for dear  _ pleasure _ . 

“Mmmmm.” The hum vibrated from Lexa’s lips down to Clarke’s neck. 

“You like that ?”

Lexa nodded. The brunette can’t control how much wetter her insides get after every one of Clarke’s thrusts. Her walls flutter and Clarke can feel it in her fingers. 

“Mmm, you feel so…  _ tight _ .” Clarke said in a low hiss into Lexa’s ear.

This only made the brunette wetter. (If that was even possible at this point). 

“Clarke, more.”

The blonde stopped, and held Lexa’s legs open. She lowered herself slowly. She allowed her nose to drag down the valley between Lexa’s breasts. She kissed down Lexa’s bulging hip bones (they were bulging because at this point, Lexa was taking the deepest breaths). When Clarke got to her destination, she was eager for a taste. 

She licked once, straight up, and Lexa squirmed. 

“Oh,  _ God _ !”

Clarke moved her tongue around in random patterns against Lexa’s folds. She felt the brunette’s hand tangle into her hair, and give her a small scratch of approval. After a while of just licking the outside, Lexa opened her legs more to give Clarke more access as she moaned and exhaled through her teeth. Lexa’s pleasure danced around, until it finally released. Clarke was the instigator and assailant in all this. 

After coming down from her high, Lexa pet Clarke’s head a bit. When all traces of pleasure evaporated from her front, Clarke crawled back up to Lexa’s lips and pecked them. When they parted, Lexa had tears in her eyes.

“Oh my god, Lex, did I hurt you ?” Was I too rough ?” Clarke got off Lexa and cupped Lexa’s face. 

“No, Clarke, you never hurt me.” Lexa sat up. “I just— it meant so much to me what you just did. You took it slow for me. Thank you.”

“No problem. I love you, Lexa. I’d do anything you want me to, how you want me to do it.”

Clarke gave her a kiss. 

“C’mere, baby.” Lexa brought Clarke down to lay on her chest. 

With Clarke laying on her bare chest, and Lexa’s arm around her protectively, Lexa felt like… this was what every previous second of her life was bringing her towards. Lexa looked down at Clarke, and kissed the top of her head. The blonde was long asleep. Then, the blonde’s phone rang. Lexa groaned annoyed. 

“Who’s calling at these hours of the night ?” Clarke woke up too, blinking away some sleep from her eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank, cimmerian for giving me the idea for this chapter. I am still taking chapter suggestions. Also, an FYI, this picks up where the last chapter left off.

With Clarke laying on her bare chest, and Lexa’s arm around her protectively, Lexa felt like… this was what every previous second of her life was bringing her towards. Lexa looked down at Clarke, and kissed the top of her head. The blonde was long asleep. Then, the blonde’s phone rang. Lexa groaned annoyed.  
  
“Who’s calling at these hours of the night ?” Clarke woke up too, blinking away some sleep from her eyes.

“Well, apparently someone you know.” Lexa said. “It’s your phone.”

Clarke sat up and took the phone and answered. Due to sleep, and how quick she was to answer, she didn’t see who the caller i.d. was showing.

“Hello ?” She growled sleepily.

“Clarke.” The voice was slurring, but it made Clarke’s blood boil hearing it.

The blonde got out of bed, and stood up at the side of the bed. At this point Lexa was feeling concerned. Finn was clearly drunk, so Clarke decided to go all in on him.

“Why are you calling me, Finn ?” Clarke found it easy to be pissed at the boy. “You made it clear you didn’t want to hear from me, and at this point I want to make it clear. I don’t give a fuck. Don’t call me again.”

“Clarke, I love you.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“The baby… the baby… I—“

“Don’t say a thing about the baby !” Clarke hung up and blocked his number immediately. “Fuck you.”

Lexa was sitting up in the bed, sheets bunched up around her body, looking at Clarke with a confused look.

“Who was that, and do I need to beat someone on your behalf in the span of the next seventy two hours ?”

When they began dating, they agreed on so many things. So many terms were made. Clarke sat on the edge of the bed.

“It was Finn. He was drunk calling me.”

“Are you okay ?” Lexa asked. “Let me call him back, he won’t bother you again.”

Clarke was desperate, so she unblocked Finn and handed the phone to Lexa. The brunette waved her girlfriend over, and put an arm around her comfortably while she made the call.

“Clarke.” Finn slurred.

“Listen up,” Lexa looked back at Clarke and the blonde gulped. “Clarke doesn’t want to talk to you. Stop calling her ! Like deadass, stop.”

“Oh hi Octavia long time no se—“

“This isn’t Octavia, this is Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. Now, please, stop calling her. Or else I can find some contacts who can trace this number and—“

“Lex…” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Consider this a warning. Have a bad night. It sounds like you’re drunk too, so this hangover will get the job done for me. Keep drinking !” Lexa hung up aggressively and handed Clarke’s phone back, her facade softening. “Done.”

Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s arms. The brunette held her close.

“If he calls back, tell me. I’ll get Raven to trace that number.”

“Thanks, Lex.”

The brunette kissed the top of her head, and laid back, taking Clarke with her.

“No problem, babe.” Lexa said. “Lets get some sleep before they wake up, okay ?”

Clarke nodded. Clarke pulled the blanket over them.

“Are you making an igloo or something ?”

Clarke nodded, “I’m naked, Lexa. Skin isn’t very warm.”

Lexa chuckled and sighed into the warmth.

“I love you, go to sleep now.”

* * *

If there was an event Lexa hated, it was back to school. It signaled summer ending, and school. This year she was sending all of the kids off to school. There was still three weeks to go, but it still wasn’t making Lexa feel any better. Clarke was also dreading it.

She loved hanging out with the kids during the day. Jem was growing alright in the womb with no complications, so it looked like he had two more months to cook. But Clarke also had to teach classes this year. Because of the kids and the new baby, she shifted her classes for five pm, a time when Lexa would be home and available to watch the kids. A smaller brunette came running towards Clarke.

“Mommy !”

Clarke swept her up and twirled around, kissing her cheek. This caused a giggle from Andy. Clarke went to the kitchen where Lexa was. She pressed a kiss to the woman’s lips.

“Can we go now ?” Isa and Violet pouted.

They were the only ones excited about the idea of back to school shopping. Well, mostly because they would con Lexa into buying them new everything.

“Yes.” Lexa said. “Babe, you ready ?”

Clarke nodded. By then, the girls ran towards the car. Clarke and Lexa met gazes and chuckled.

“Come on, Ev !”

“Coming !”

The redhead ran down the hallway out the door. Clarke and Andy went out, and Lexa was last, locking the door. The drive was nothing short of loud. The women loved it. Clarke held Lexa’s unoccupied hand and brought it up to her lips for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“Me too, babe.”

They approached the Ton D.C. Mall and got excited. Lexa found a parking spot, and the kids were pouring out the car.

“Hey, hey, hey. Wait, there are cars here.” Lexa scolded all of them and took Evan’s hand.

Clarke took Andy’s.

“Hold on, okay ?”

“Fine.” Isa and Violet sighed out annoyed.

They got going into the mall, and they were back to being excited again.

“Do we look for supplies first, or clothes ?”

“To be honest, they go ham on those supplies, I think we better get to ‘em first.”

“This is why I love you.” Lexa playfully tapped on Clarke’s head.

The blonde chuckled. They headed towards a school supply store. Lexa had the lists in hand, Evan in the other, Violet behind her. Clarke was holding Andy’s hand, and had her other arm over Isa’s.

“This one’s pretty, look.” Andy pointed out a pencil case with anime characters on them. “Can I have it ?”

She looked up at Clarke with those mystical eyes. (Widening them for good measure).

“Yeah, sure baby.”

Meanwhile, Lexa was at the other side of the store seeing how many #2 pencils she could get to get the most out of the discounts she got in the magazines. Which meant she was disappointing Evan and Violet by getting plain pencils in lieu of legos or flowers.

“Momo, please.”

Lexa sighed, “Fine, but those don’t sharpen.”

Lexa had experienced this last year with Isa and Violet. They got these pretty pencils, and then the plastic continuously peeled off, and they wouldn’t sharpen after the third time. Isa returned to Lexa with a box of mechanical pencils. She had a better idea.

“Hey, would you guys like mechanical pencils instead ?”

“What is that ?”

“Isa, show them.” Lexa said.

The blonde proudly showed off the box.

“They’re cool.”

“Yeah, I like those ones instead.”

“Perfect.” Lexa said. “Let's go find Mommy and Andy, okay ?”

The three kids nodded.

“We were looking at pencil cases.”

Low and behold, Clarke and Andy were looking at handheld pencil sharpeners now.

“I don’t think those will be necessary, babe.” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke noticed the mechanical pencils. She made the ‘mind blown’ gesture.

“Of course.”

Andy giggled.

“Ooh, I want the lego one !”

“We got it for you.”

“All we need is lined paper, scissors, folders, glue, and their backpacks.” Lexa looked back at the checklist. “They’re over here.”

The family picked up the last of the supplies, and made it to the food court before going to get clothes. Clarke excused herself for a bathroom trip. The blonde made her way back to the bathrooms, relieved her bladder, and came back out. She wasn’t given the chance to even get five feet from the bathroom door when she was stopped.

“Clarke.” The man’s sudden weight on her was unsettling. “I found you.”

“Don’t touch me, Finn.” Clarke shoved him off.

Finn was still drunk ? Or maybe he restocked on beers this morning. Regardless, his breath reeked of it, and he was pretty much fumbling on Clarke. The blonde stormed away from him.

“Clarke I’m sorry, I want you back. I want to make another baby with you, I—“

The blonde stopped him, “Don’t you dare to even think like that. Finn, we’re done. I’ve moved on, and you should to.”

He grabbed Clarke’s hand, and this she swatted away.

“Get the fuck off of me !”

“Clarke,”

The blonde looked around the corner. Lexa was at the table with the kids. Then she looked back towards Finn. He sloppily hung his head over towards her.

“What ?” He slurred. “You gonna ditch that bitch and come home with me, baby girl ?”

Clarke gawked at him, “Never. I love Lexa. She’s the true love of my life. She’s been more there for me than you ever were. You spent every day in your little sorority.”

Finn took a peek and raised his brows, “Is it cause she has kids ?”

Clarke saw red, “Don’t bring the kids into this ! I love them to, but I’m with Lexa because of Lexa. Nothing more, nothing less !”

She slapped him across the face, making his cheek dribble.

“Hey, hey, hey !”

Strong yet gentle arms pulled her back.

“Oh, the famous Lexa has shown her face…” Finn said distastefully, looking Lexa up and down.

Clarke wanted to get to him, but Lexa held her back.

“I warned you.” Lexa said in a growl. “Leave Clarke alone. She doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Oh, so you’re talking for her now !” Finn gawked, blinking his eyelids rapidly. “Ditch her, and come with me.” Finn growled. “She has a crazy look to her.”

Clarke tossed her body weight towards him.

“Yo !” Some random janitor held Finn back.

“Is she better than me ?”

“Yes, way fucking better.” Clarke retorted. “She treats me better than you ever did !”

“I worked my ass off when I found out about the ba—“

“Don’t talk about the baby !”

“Oh my fucking god. Lets cater to Clarke’s feelings. Oh shit, It was just her baby—“ Finn’s feet gave out and he wearily dropped to the floor. “It was my kid too, bitch. It was you. All your fault !”

Clarke stopped jumping towards Finn, and buried her face in Lexa’s chest. Lexa rubbed her back, kissed the top of her head, and glared at Finn. At this rate, Lexa was close to killing Finn.

“I’ll take care of it from here.” The janitor said. “You got kids, right ? Go back to ‘em.”

Lexa nodded.

“Thanks, man.”

Lexa took Clarke back into the bathroom and let the woman sob into her chest.

“Shh, it’s okay, Clarke. It’s done. Finn’s gone.” Lexa rubbed Clarke’s back.

“Thank you for not letting me slaughter him on the spot.”

“I can’t have you in jail, Clarke.” Lexa said with a little smirk.

Clarke chuckled as she looked up at Lexa, “Is that a little kink you’ve got ?”

“Nah.”

“I’m done crying, lets go get the kids.”

“Wanna go home ?”

“I don’t wanna ruin it for the kids, Lexa.”

“Okay.” The brunette said. “I love you, Clarke.”

“Me too, Lex.”

The couple connected their lips. Clarke took about a few more seconds to recollect herself before saying it was alright to go. They spent two more hours hassling with kids buying them new jeans and shirts and pants and skirts. Afterwards, they piled into the car. The quiet didn’t go unnoticed by Isa.

“Momo, can we go to Auntie Rae’s ?” Isa asked. “You and Ma’ look sad, and we wanna leave you guys alone. —Well, I do.”

Their hearts sank. The kids think it’s because of them. Maybe their behaviour ? Lexa’s eyes searched Clarke’s. The brunette gave Clarke a small firm nod. Clarke returned the action.

“Lets call her first, okay ?”

 

Raven and Murphy practically shouted through the phone that they did approve of the kids coming over. This would be good for both the women and the kids. They could have some time to breathe, and recollect their emotions. They arrived to the Reyes-Murphy residence, and kissed the kids off. Isa knocked on Clarke's door.

The older blonde opened. Isabella tossed herself in Clarke’s arms.

“Don’t be sad, Ma’.”

Clarke’s heart sank as she wrapped her arms around the little girl, and kissed the top of her head.

“We love you, don’t be sad.”

“I love you too, I’m not sad baby.”

Isa looked up at Clarke.

“Go on with aunt Raven, okay ?”

Isa nodded, “Bye, momo.”

“Bye, Isa.”

Isa let go and went back towards Raven’s house.  

“Behave !” Lexa called out to them.

“We will.”

Raven stood outside the car.

“Sup, putas.” She said with a smirk, it quickly changed when she noticed their expressions. “What’s wrong ?”

Lexa looked at Clarke.

“By now, I consider it stalking and harassment.”

“Who do I need to trace ?”

“We’ll tell you later.”

Raven nodded.

“Good luck with these kiddos.”

Raven nodded, “Bye lovebirds.”

“Bye Rae.”

Lexa started driving again. Something just possessed Clarke.

“—Lexa. Stop ! Stop the car, stop driving !”

The brunette stopped. Clarke hugged her tight.

“I love you, and I’m so sorry I dragged you into this mess. I never meant to bring you into this.”

“Clarke, you didn’t drag me anywhere.” Lexa insisted.

Clarke let go of her and held her hand as she drove.

“I will never understand what it feels like to lose a baby. I could never imagine it, but it doesn’t take someone who’s been through it, to know that you shouldn’t lash out like that. Blame isn’t going to solve the problem.”

Clarke nodded, “It was my baby too. There’s not one day that passes that I don’t think about it. I haven’t forgotten it, but I most certainly won’t lug around being sad or blaming anymore.”

After a while, Clarke noticed that Lexa was driving them somewhere that wasn’t home.

“You want me to tell Raven to keep tracks on him ?”

Clarke nodded, “Just to be safe, I don’t want him coming near you or the kids.”

They were approaching a lake ? Lexa parked the SUV and looked at Clarke.

“When I was younger, this was where I’d come to blow off steam, or calm down. I thought it’s be relaxing to bring you here, especially after today's event.”

Clarke’s bottom lip quivered, “Oh this is so sweet, Lex.”

“I love the smell, and the waves.” Lexa looked back at Clarke. “It’s relaxing.”

The blonde nodded.

“Let's lie down in the trunk, huh ?”

“Ooh, romantic.”

Lexa chuckled. She got out the car and helped Clarke out too. Then, she opened the back of the car trunk, and sat there, an arm around Clarke.

“I love you, Lexa.”

“Me too, babe.”

With her unoccupied arm, Lexa rummaged around for a blanket, which she plopped on Clarke, and some wine.

“Where’d you get this ?”

“I snuck it in here while the kids got packed up.” Lexa opened it.

The steam that elicits when she does it makes Clarke gasp silently.

“I forgot to bring cups, though.” Lexa sighed.

“That’s fine.”

Lexa gave Clarke a sip, and then took a sip herself. The sound of the lake was really doing its job.

“Lexa ?”

“Yes ?”

There was no response.

“Yes ?”

“Did you know that you can’t smile and breathe at the same time ?”

“Really ?”

Clarke sat up to see Lexa’s face. The brunette smiled and found she could breathe just fine.

“What the hell ? Yes you can.”

Clarke chuckled, “I just wanted to see you smile.”

Lexa pursed her lips.

“Did you know that I can top you ?”

Clarke broke out in sputtering laughter, leaning her head against Lexa’s, “That’s not what happened last night.”

“I just need some more practice.”

Clarke was mindlessly straddling Lexa at this point. She leaned down and moved some hair from Lexa’s face.

“You’re not helping.” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke laid back down and rested her head against Lexa’s chest. The brunette tightened her grip on Clarke. The two of them laid there, and inhaled the scent of the lake. They lost themselves in it. Clarke felt like she had truly found the one person she needed.

The only one she needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you guys have been waiting for this chapter since the beginning of this story. Soooo, viola !

When Lexa received the call at three in the morning, she just knew. She woke up Clarke. She wanted the blonde to be there with her when the baby was born. She wanted Clarke to experience this opportunity that was snatched from her months ago. She wanted Clarke to experience the happiness that comes with holding ones child for the first time, the anxiety leading up to all of it, the first look.

Everything. Clarke had a taste of the toddler, kid years, but in Lexa’s opinion the baby hears were better. She just knew that Clarke would be an amazing mom to Jem just like she was with the rest of the kids.

“Lexa, where are we gonna leave the kids ?” Clarke asked.

The blonde sat up in the bed as Lexa awkwardly put her hair up.

“They can stay in the lobby.” Lexa quickly jumped into her work attire. “I’m so excited and nervous.”

“So am I.” Clarke said quickly changing into some casual pants and a shirt.

Lexa took the blonde's hand and ran down the hallway.

“Help me wake ‘em up, eh ?”

The blonde nodded, opening the door to Evan’s room, turning on the lights. The ginger hardly reacted at all.

“Evan, baby, we need to go.”

He stirred, “Hmm ?”

Clarke sat him up and helped him with some shoes and a light jacket. Still, he kept his eyes closed.

“Your little brother’s gonna be born.” Clarke said in a gentle whisper before picking him up. “We have to go.”

Brown eyes were revealed, though tired, there was a little more animation in his face.

“Yay, but I’m still sleepy.”

Clarke chuckled, and went into Violet’s room which was across the hall.

“V, wake up.” Clarke turned on her bedroom light.

“Ah !” The little girl flinched at the light, and slapped her hands over her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry, but we have to go.” Clarke went over to her side. “Put on some shoes and a jacket, okay ?”

Down the hall, screams could be heard, and intense ruffling. Clarke took Violet’s hand, and ran downstairs. Isabella decided to fuss with Lexa last minute. The blonde walked past, working on getting Andy.

“Isa, we need to go !” Lexa took the little girl's hand and dragged her to the car.

“I’m tired though.”

“You can sleep in the car.” Lexa lifted her up over her shoulder, and quickly helped her to the car.

The car ride was hectic. Lexa probably crossed a red light. They didn't know though. At this point, Lexa’s intent focus was to get to Polaris.

“Calm down a bit, Lex.”

The truth was, it was hard for Lexa to calm down. Her baby had medical issues already. He was being delivered at eight months because of the fluid constantly finding its way to his lungs, and Lexa was a tad bit worried. She wanted him to be okay. She wanted to finally be able to hold him in her arms and kiss him, and know he was okay and healthy.

She looked back at Clarke and nodded, “okay.”

Her breath was ragged as she got out the car in the parking lot, and picked up two kids over her shoulder running towards the building, Clarke and the two other kids following. She led them to the small waiting room/ break room on the floor where the lab was.

“Clarke, come with me ?”

The blonde looked back at the kids.

“I’ll watch ‘em.” Murphy suggested.

“Murph, what are you doing here ?” Lexa asked.

“Raven.”

“Well, watch them please, we’ve gotta go.”

The couple took off towards the lab doors.

“Wait, mommy, I wanna see the baby be born !” Evan said.

“Lexa…”

The blonde stopped in her tracks, her voice prompting Lexa to stop too. The brunette had done this four times before, there wasn’t anything graphic except for a naked baby.

She nodded, “Quickly, though !”

Clarke picked Evan up and ran after Lexa.

“Wait here, you can watch from here.” Lexa pointed to the watching area where there was a huge wall of glass, one she had looked into for years in and out. “I love you.”

“Me too.” Clarke said barely being able to give Lexa’s hand a kiss as the woman passed through the backdoor.

Evan clung to Clarke. If he didn’t wake up at home, he was awake now.

“You excited to see him ?” Clarke asked.

The ginger nodded, “Finally he’s coming out !”

“Yeah, isn’t he ?”

Clarke adjusted the little boy on her hip. Then the room was filled with crying, and woah’s from people on the other side of the glass. Lexa nearly broke out on ugly sobs (of happiness). The baby looked beautiful. All the kids did. Jem had skin that was about a shade darker that Isabella’s and dark brown (almost completely black) curly hair that was a bit different than hers.

The texture of it was soft and curly, but not nearly as coarse and thick as his sister’s. He opened his eyes revealing emerald green ones. Lexa waved Clarke over. The blonde moved to go in.

“Sorry, Clarke, you can’t bring him in there, I’ll take him.” Raven said.

The blonde nodded, handing Evan over. Clarke went inside, standing next to Lexa.

“Wanna sign it too ?” Lexa asked Clarke.

In front of the two of them presented was a birth certificate. Clarke looked at her girlfriend with a smile and nodded.

“And that, buddy is romance.” Raven said from the other side of the glass to Evan.

“When can I hold him ?”

“When they come out, okay ?”

Lexa put the baby in Clarke’s arms.

“How does it feel to hold him ?”

Clarke looked up, (happy) tears in her eyes.

“Really good.” Clarke said. “Is he healthy ?”

Lexa nodded, “He’s got a tiny bit of fluid in his lungs, but he’s fine.” Lexa looked up at her girlfriend. “Clarke, I really hope you enjoy him with me. All the ups and downs of raising a kid—I want to do it with you. I’ve done it alone for so long, and I’m glad to have you to raise him and the other kiddos with.”

Clarke nodded, gulping down more tears.

“He does need to be watched overnight for a bit.” Lexa said.

There wasa small knock on the glass.

“Moms, I wanna see him !” Evan yelled.

Raven scolded him a bit.

* * *

 

“Aww, he’s so cute !” The girls gushed over him. “Can I hold him first ?”

“No, I’m holding him first !” Evan pouted.

The redhead had been calling dibs on this moment for the past six months. Lexa adjusted him on her hip.

“He gets to come home today, isn’t that exciting ?”

Evan nodded, “And I can hold him !”

“Of course you can.”

Andy gently rubbed the side of her little brother’s cheek.

“He’s soft.” She said quietly looking back to Clarke.

The blonde nodded.

“Yeah, isn’t he ?”

“Feel his hair !” Isa gently rubbed the fuzz at the top of his little head.

The baby squirmed and smiled. Violet on the other hand was also admiring her little brother's features.

“Can we take him home now ?” Violet groaned.

“Yes, yes we can.” Lexa put Evan down and took the diaper bag out of his carseat.

She cautiously and gently lifted little Jem out of the baby cart into her arms. Then, she transferred the newborn to his carseat gently.

“Can I get on your back, momo ?” Evan asked.

Lexa nodded, and bent down.

“Careful, don’t drop either of them.”

“Clarke, I would never.” Lexa chuckled.

Evan climbed on her back and held into his momo tightly. Clarke readjusted Andy.

“If anything, don’t drop her.”

Clarke pursed her lips and glared at Lexa playfully. The brunette returned a smirk to her.

“Lets go !” The two eldest stomped and whined.

“Okay, okay, we can go now !”

They made it back to the SUV generally quickly. The hard part here was seating to where one of them could be next to the baby.

“I wanna sit up front next to Momo !”

“Fine, but you have to put your carseat in the front, okay ?”

Isa nodded, grabbing her booster seat. They would surely get rid of it soon, but it would have to be used for today. Isa sat down and got buckled in. She squirmed a bit excitedly.

“Yay, I get to be a real big girl !”

Lexa smiled and pinched Isa’s cheek.

“Not so fast, Isa, you will always be our little girl.”

The younger blonde huffed, “And when I turn twenty ?”

“Still my little girl.”

Clarke held out her fist towards Lexa, which her girlfriend reciprocated.

“Ma’, you should be on my side.” Isa retorted.

The thought of her kids growing up made Lexa sad. It just was. They would go off to high school, graduate, move out. Oh god, move out. Lexa was dreading that moment.

Why couldn’t they stay little for a while longer ? Lexa looked back into the back seats.

“Everyone’s got their seat belts on ?”

They nodded.

“All set, momo.”

“Good job.”

The brunette started the car, and they were rolling. Lexa was happy. Finally she was taking her little one home. No more scares, and hello new baby. Through the rearview mirror, Lexa could see how Clarke and the kids back there were enjoying Jem.

“Those lips.” Clarke cooed and looked up to meet eyes with Lexa through the rearview mirror. “They pucker up like yours do. He’s so cute, Lex.”

For Clarke, it was a bit easy to comprehend that Lexa could make such a beautiful baby. Seriously, Jem wasn’t born looking wrinkly like most babies usually do, he came out looking like a doll. She gently rubbed a finger against his cheek. She had so many hopes for him as did she have for the other kids. She would support him and everything.

He could get a really bad tattoo, and she would love him regardless. They arrived home. The first thing done when they park in the driveway, is Lexa, Isa, and Andy getting out the car. Violet pushed down the seat, allowing for her and Evan to climb out, while Clarke unbuckled Jem’s car seat, and got out the car with him.

“Can I show him around ?”

“We’ll see, we need to get him settled first, though.”

“Okay !” Evan jumped up and ran towards the front door.

Only, he was too excited to notice he had run into the screen door. The remainder of them winced. However, he jumped back up.

“I’m fine !”

“Wow, umm…”

Clarke chuckled, “Lex, he’s just excited about his little brother.”

Lexa nodded and opened the door. The kids flocked inside. The girls went off into their rooms. They had already gotten a knack for their brother, and at this stage, all he did was sleep and exist. They had other things to do in their little kid girl world.

Evan sat on the couch next to Clarke.

“You ready to hold him ?”

Evan nodded furiously. Lexa put a pillow on his lap, and sat to his other side. Clarke took the baby out of the carseat, and gently put him in his brother’s arms. When Jem was settled, Evan was in awe of finally being able to hold his brother.

“Wow…”

“He has hands like mine, only smaller !” Evan exclaimed, letting Jem grab his index finger and squeeze it.

The women looked back at each other over his head with a smile. The moment between the two brothers was quiet and precious.

“Moms, do you love Jem so much ?”

They nodded, “Yes, Ev, we love him so so much. Just like we love you and your sisters.”

“I do too.” Evan said. “I hope he grows fast so we can play.”

“No.” Lexa said. “Let your brother grow the way he is.”

Clarke could see it in Lexa’s eyes. The brunette didn’t want the baby to grow. Over the years Lexa had studied things like growth. Human growth, bacteria growth, penis growth, hair growth. Neither of which she was a fan of.

Especially the penis growth part, because she found herself clicking on a link for penis enlargement pills, and then found herself researching if they even worked, and how they did. And then Becca walked into the room, and Lexa didn’t quite have an excuse as to why there was a penis on her screen. Becca passed it off as Lexa being bi curious, and left. Lexa told Raven about the whole scenario, and all the latina got out of it was wanting to try some viagra. Lexa shuddered at the thought.

“Lex ?”

The brunette didn’t even notice that she had been in a daze, and that Evan had left. In that time period, Clarke scooted closer to Lexa filling in the space Evan left.

“You alright ?” Clarke asked, her eyes now filled with worry, because Lexa’s face had distraught written all over. “Is this about him growing ?”

Lexa bit her lip.

“Let’s not concern ourselves with this, he was born literally two days ago.” Lexa said. “We should enjoy this period.”

The brunette kissed Clarke’s lips passionately for a few seconds.

“I love all of you.”

“Me too.”

“Are you excited about him ?” Lexa obviously knew the answer.

“Lexa, are you kidding me ? I’m more than excited. I’ve got you, the kiddos, the baby.” Clarke lifted up Lexa’s head to look at her. “Who wouldn’t be happy ?”

Lexa smiled, and could feel her heart constricting harder. She was grateful for Clarke too. The blonde had taught her what love was. How it can make you feel more than just butterflies, and rather the need and want to be with said person all day. These things don’t appear often according to books, and podcasts, and wherever else they talk about love.

Lexa felt like the luckiest woman alive to be able to experience the finding of a soulmate. Since things like this were rare, she appreciated it more. Every second she spent with Clarke, she spent it like it was the most precious thing. The truth is, the next minute, hour, day, week, month, year, or decade can hold unexpected or uncalled for things. So, for the time being, she enjoyed her girlfriend and new baby boy.

The three of them sat on the couch. Clarke acknowledging the features he got from Lexa, what came from Wells, and what he formed on his own.

“You made a perfect baby.” Clarke said. “He even smells like… c’mere.”

Lexa leaned forward, allowing Clarke to smell her. The scent was, nature-y, like oak ? Maple ? Well, some tree definitely. It would have to be some sort of sweet tree though.

“I’m gonna call it oak.” Clarke said.

“He has some of you in him, I’m sure.”

“I doubt so.”

“Clarke, that nose.” Lexa pointed out. “It’s not quite small like mine, and it’s not as round as Wells’, it’s gotta be yours.”

Clarke chuckled.

“Wanna hold him while I get lunch started ?”

Lexa nodded. With gentleness, Lexa took her son. He whimpered a bit.

“Oh, no, don’t cry.” She cooed rocking him a bit. “You seem to be attached to mommy already, huh ?”

Then, the girls appeared from the hallway.

“Hey, girls, what are you up to ?”

“Nothing, we just...wanted to see him.” Isa took a closer look at her little brother.

The girls were on the fence about the baby. Mostly because he was a boy, and they weren’t fans of boys. (At least not yet).

“Momo, can I feed him ?” Andy asked.

Lexa nodded, “Yes, baby, when he’s hungry.”

“Okay !”

Andy ran back to her room on cloud nine. Violet and Isa sort of looked at the baby analyzing him. They didn’t quite have distaste on their faces, but rather, hesitancy.

“Girls, what’s wrong ?”

“Nothing…” Isa scratched the back of her head confused. “Momo, why does he only sleep ? He’s no fun !”

Lexa chuckled, “Baby, babies sleep all day. You did too.”

Isa nodded and rubbed his hair.

“Do you like him though ?”

“He’s alright. I just wish he did something.”

Lexa chuckled. As if on cue, Jem flexed his fingers and the girls awed and jumped around. They cuddled into each other and ran back towards their rooms.

“What ?”

Clarke laughed at her from the kitchen island.

* * *

The two women stood above the bassinet looking at their son.

“He’s so precious.”

Clarke gave Lexa a kiss to her jawline. (It amazed her how tall some bottoms can be.) Lexa looked down to her and nodded with a smile.

“I’m glad he’s healthy and okay now.”

Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “Me too.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s shoulder a bit.

“Let’s go get the rest of these kids to sleep, hmm ?”

Clarke nodded. They turned around, ready to find the rest of their kids, but they didn’t even have to move a muscle.

“Can we all sleep in your bed tonight ?” The kids were all huddled together at the foot of the bed.

The women looked at each other expectantly. As if to see which one would be the one to say no.

“Yes.”

“Yay !”

All four of them scrambled onto the bed.

“Careful.” Clarke cautioned them. “Your brother’s sleeping.”

Lexa leaned over to whisper into Clarke’s ear, “They’ll leave as soon as he cries.”

Clarke nodded, “Goodnight, babe, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Goodnight !”

“Goodnight !”

“Shh, don’t yell, you’re gonna wake the baby.”

They cuddled together in the blanket, and closed their eyes. It was an eventful weekend. They got to bring Jem home, and that little percentage of doubt in the backs of their mind had erased. Andy cuddled close to her mommy and fell asleep like that. Clarke ran her fingers through the younger brunette’s hair.

Soon, they were all asleep peacefully. Lexa was right. Three hours into the night, Jem began wailing. They all groaned and went into their rooms, plugging their ears. Lexa chuckled.

Clarke sat up startled. The bedside lamp came on too.

“Expect this every night.”

The blonde got up and tended to him. She sat back on the bed next to Lexa. When she failed to be able to soothe him, Lexa took over.

“Is he hungry ?”

“I think so, did he finish the last bottle we gave him ?”

“No, he only drank half.” Clarke grabbed the bottle from the nightstand and handed it to Lexa.

Sure enough, he was hungry. Lexa hummed a little tune while feeding him, and he went back to sleep. Clarke admired seeing Lexa with an even tinier human. She laid down and watched as Lexa held him quietly. Her brunette waves were held back in a ponytail, reckless from sleep.

Her eyes were baggy, yet bright. Jem opened his eyes and Lexa was hit with a wave emotions, and a bit of annoyance (this meant he was awake). His eyes were definitely green, alright. Maybe they would become more piercing as he aged.

“Please go to sleep, Jem.” Lexa whispered quietly.

Clarke let the baby grab onto her finger, and she lightly giggled when he did so. With the same finger, Clarke stroked the side of his face gently. If there was one thing she adored about this baby already, it was his resemblance to Lexa. She could tell that those eyes would be the death of her. According to the wide web, 2% of the population had green eyes.

This made Clarke feel fortunate. Her girlfriend and son were amongst the 2%. She would do anything for them, the other kids. At first, she never understood why certain things happened to her. But now, she felt like… she felt like going back in time and comforting herself, telling herself something like,

“It will turn out okay. It may not seem like it now, but it will. Don’t stop here.”

She could’ve used it.

“Clarke ?”

Blue eyes looked up at her lover.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

The corners of the baby’s mouth slightly turned up.

“Also, you might wanna take advantage and fall asleep while he’s quiet. I can take over from here. I’ll put him back in his bassinet when he falls asleep.”

Clarke nodded. With her unoccupied hand, Lexa put an arm around Clarke. Clarke fell asleep with the baby clutching her finger, and Lexa’s arm around her. They woke up that way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so how do you guys feel about the new baby ? Also, what would you like to see in future chapters ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the character descriptions on my Tumblr, so go to:sorelefttoe and you can see them bc idk how to paste their photos here.  
> also, enjoy this chapter.

Clarke walked around the house with the baby in arms. The kids had gone to school smoothly, and Lexa was back to work. Today it was just her and Jem for the first half. Clarke found herself settling down in the office to start grading essays. Before pulling out her briefcase, she set Jem down in his little baby swing.

The five (almost six) month old’s growing was doing well. After a while, the girls warmed up to him. Evan loved helping out with him too. The blonde looked at the clock. She had about six hours before she had to go pick up the rest of the kids.

After about grading three (well-written) papers, Clarke sighed. She looked down at Jem to see the baby gazing up at her.

“Hey there.”

She picked him up and allowed him to rest on her chest. Jem stretched out his little arm sideways, flexing his fingers curiously.

“What’s that ?” Clarke cooed. “That’s your hand, and your sweet little fingers on it.”

Jem used the same hand to grab onto Clarke, and bit at her shirt. The blonde chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re hungry huh ?”

Clarke grabbed his bottle and fed him. Jem drank swiftly and continued to sit on Clarke’s lap. The blonde noticed his droopy eyes, and him fighting sleep. She moved to put him in the swing but he fussed.

“Do you wanna lay on your mat instead, baby ?”

Jem’s big green eyes looked back at her tiredly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Clarke set him back down on his playmat and looked back at the stack of essays. Maybe she would assign them to recreate a piece inspired by one of their favorite artists and have them give a brief synopsis on it. It would save her time definitely. Jem’s squealing took Clarke’s attention from her original task.

“Oh hi there, aren’t you the loudest !” she cooed.

He squealed again.

“I need you to be a bit quiet so I can do this, okay ?”

Clarke rubbed his cheek with her finger causing him to exclaim again. He rolled on his back and he batted his hands at the mobile. Clarke awed at him and then resumed grading.

 

**Lexa: hey babe, don’t worry about lunch, I’m picking up some pollo trøpicał**

 

**Lexa: ily**

 

Clarke chuckled. That was one less thing she had to worry about, _and_ she also got additional time to grade. Maybe she would give people their scores back quicker than anticipated.

 

**Clarke: okay babe**

 

Jem sat up and reached his little hands for her.

“Can you smile for me ?”

Clarke picked him up and sat him on her lap. The baby boy gave her the biggest smile, and Clarke snapped a picture.

 

**Clarke: jem also says hi**

 

**Lexa: ❤️**

 

**Clarke: ily**

 

**Lexa: ily2**

 

Clarke decided to leave him on her lap while she graded papers. It was certainly a task balancing a baby with one arm and writing down corrections in the other but it was done. Jem also fell asleep, so things were smoother from there.

“Okay, are you ready to go get them ?” Clarke was hyping up the baby in her arms as she stood up.

Jem gurgled and laughed. Clarke grabbed her to pick up pass, wallet, baby and headed towards the car. She buckled Jem in his seat and tickled him.

“Let’s go get them !” She cooed.

He laughed some more. Clarke got in the front seat of the SUV, (she and Lexa would swap cars) and began driving to the elementary school. She found herself in the long car rider line and sighed. No matter how early she came, there were still fifteen cars in front of her. Clarke took out the pick up pass and put it in the cupholder.

She also unlocked the backdoors. After about five or so minutes, Clarke made it to the front of the school, and the car doors opened.

“Hi, mommy !”

“Hi, you guys !”

Clarke turned around to greet them.

“Get in so we can go home.”

Evan slid into the spot next to Jem, and Isa was at the other side of the baby. Violet and Andy stepped over them carefully and went into the third row of the car.

“So, how was school ?”

The kids groaned and shrugged their shoulders.

“Sucked !” Andy yelled.

Clarke chuckled, “Why’d it suck, Andy ?”

“I don’t like my teacher.”

“Why not ?”

“Because she made me go to sleep during naptime, and I wasn’t tired.”

Clarke chuckled. They arrived home and saw her car in the driveway.

“Momo’s home !”

They all scrambled out of the vehicle.

“Watch out for your brother, don’t kick him !” Clarke warned helping Andy out from the back row of the car, assisting Violet afterward.

The kids ran inside the house. Clarke took Jem out of his car seat and locked the car, going inside the house. Upon entrance, Lexa was bombarded with the kids in her arms.

“How was school ?”

“The same.”

“It _sucked_!”

Lexa chuckled.

“Hey, at least it’s a Friday.” She shrugged going up to Clarke, kissing her.

The blonde reciprocated. Their blissful moment was so rudely interrupted by Jem putting his little hands on their cheeks. They chuckled. Lexa took him in her arms.

“Oh hi there, baby.”

“You finished grading ?”

Clarke nodded, “We can both help the kids with homework, the job’ll get done faster.”

Lexa definitely agreed on that one. According to the routine, the kids took out their folders and their pencils. Isa and Violet worked on their own while Clarke and Lexa split up to help their kindergarteners. Andy sat on Clarke’s lap as she intensely stared at the math problems making it seem like she was concentrated, but really, she wished that she would have lied and been able to play dolls instead.

“Baby, use your fingers if you need to.”

Andy just kept on staring.

“Look here, on this hand, we have the five, and on this hand, we have the three, count them all together, baby.”

Andy finally focused.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5…” she looked up at Clarke expectantly.

“Keep going, you count the three too.”

“6, 7, 8.”

“That’s the answer, write it down.”

Andy did so.

“Good job, sweetie, that was the last one !”

Andy smiled. When her mommy held out her hand for her to high five, she happily obliged.

“Okay, you can go play now.”

Andy ran off while Clarke put her folder back in her backpack. She slid over next to Isa to see if she needed assistance.

“Need help, baby ?”

The younger blonde nodded, “I don’t know what three times twelve is.”

“Okay, let's look at your chart then baby.”

Lexa was dazed for a moment staring at Clarke as she helped Isa. One thing's for certain was, Clarke was _built_ to be a mother. She was doing so well with the kids, and the new baby especially. Lexa felt good about being able to allow Clarke to love and raise her kids with her. It was the best thing she did for both of them.

“The three is here….” Clarke clicked her tongue. “Twelve is here, move your fingers like this, _there_.”

“Thirty-six?”

“Mmhmm.”

Evan nudged Lexa out of her staring session.

“I’m finished.”

Lexa nodded, “Okay, go on.”

“Can I watch t.v. with Jem in the living room ?”

Lexa nodded. She would still be able to supervise the boys from her spot in the dining room chair. Evan climbed onto the couch, and Lexa sat Jem next to him. The baby squealed excitedly, causing his brother to laugh.

“Let’s watch Spiderman !”

Lexa returned to the table, and Violet announced that she had finished, making her way to her room.

“That’s it, she said that we were going to do the odd-numbered ones for class tomorrow, thanks Ma’.”

“No problem, Isa.”

Now, it was just Clarke and Lexa at the table.

“Hey, there babe.” Clarke weaved her fingers with Lexa’s and gave her a chaste kiss. “How was your day ?”

“Same old,” Lexa said. “Thankfully I don’t work as long as I used to before Jem was born.”

“Yeah.”

Clarke gave her another kiss.

“You know, I was thinking we could get some salad done for dinner. You have like two hours before your class, right ?”

Clarke nodded. Six o’clock and seven were nearing. Lexa glanced at the boys who were attentively watching spiderman. Evan was such a sweet and careful big brother. Lexa turned in the radio as she usually did at a lower volume so she wouldn’t disturb the t.v.

Then, you’ll never know just how much I love you came on while Clarke was rinsing off the tomato in her hand, and Lexa transformed. He brunette made herself flush with Clarke’s back, and sweetly sang the lyrics into her girlfriend’s ear. Clarke blushed as her ears tingled.

“Ooh, so romantic.”

Lexa turned her around and took her hands.

“Lex, I can’t tango, or whatever you’re about to do.” Clarke chuckled.

The tomato in her hand was in the sink now.

“Follow my lead.”

Lexa tenderly put her hand on Clarke’s waist, and with her left hand, she held Clarke’s right. The blonde placed her left on Lexa’s right, smiling into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“You never know just how much…” Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette serenaded her. “ _I_ love you.”

Clarke looked up and nuzzled their noses together.

“You like this kind of music ?” Clarke chuckled.

“Clarke, I grew up with Anya as my mother,” Lexa said. “She hates mainstream music.”

Clarke chuckled, “My mom did too. Like she only allowed Celine Dion within earshot.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that here, baby. What song do you wanna hear ?”

Clarke shrugged.

“No, Lexa, this is fine.”

“You sure ?”

Clarke nodded. The girls ran in.

“Is dinner ready yet ?”

“Op, I think we better get back to it, then.”

“Yeah, hold on a bit, girls.”

“Okay.”

They all returned to their rooms. There was laughing from the boys in the living room. The women glanced over to see Evan making a funny face to his little brother.

“I’ll finish chopping the vegetables, and you can heat up the rest of the food, okay ?”

Lexa nodded. Clarke pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I love you like… so damn much.”

“So do I. Now, let’s feed these kiddos, we can’t have CPS called.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded, chopping tomatoes, spinach, grabbing the shredded carrots from the fridge, adding it to a big bowl. Lexa occasionally nudged close to her giving her the cutest smirk. Dinner was made, and they called the kids.

“Wow !”

“I know right !”

Lexa stopped Clarke midway.

“I’ll get the dishes done, you get ready for work.”

“You sure ?”

Lexa nodded.

“Okay.”

Clarke went into the bedroom and found some dress pants, a light blouse, and a cozy cardigan. She put her long blonde hair (she was itching to cut it soon) into a low ponytail, put on some shoes, grabbed her wallet, key and briefcase. She peeked into the girls’ room.

“Bye girls, I’m going to work.”

“Bye Ma’.”

“Bye, Mommy.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Clarke gave them pecks on the top of their heads.

“I love you, be good for momo.”

“We do too.”

Clarke kept moving downstairs towards the living room where Lexa and the boys were.

“No, mommy, you're leaving ?” Evan looked heartbroken.

“I’ll see you in the morning when you wake up.”

Classes started at seven and went on for two hours. For some reason, the drive from home to work was longer after class, because that meant that people were out partying congesting traffic. By the time Clarke usually got home, (ten) the kids would be asleep.

“Promise ?”

Clarke nodded, “Of course, and I’ll make you some pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound ?”

Evan smiled and nodded. Clarke kissed his cheek and moved on to Jem. At the sight of his mommy, the baby kicked his feet around.

“Oh, you love moving around, huh ?”

Jem squealed.

“Try not to keep your momo up tonight, okay ?”

“Say that louder for the little person in the front,” Lexa said.

Clarke chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss.

“I love you, goodnight.”

“Me too, good luck at work.”

“Lex, I don’t teach kindergarten.” Clarke chuckled, adjusting the strap of her briefcase over her shoulder.

“You look so… nerdy.”

“I could look nerdier.”

“Nevermind, vocabulary has left the chat.”

Clarke laughed and bit her tongue between her top and bottom teeth.

“Bye Lex, see you later tonight.”

“Bye babe.”

And Clarke was out the door. She got in the car, and started it.

 

**Lexa: i miss you so much already**

 

**Clarke: so do i**

  


She drove out of the subdivision. Some things Clarke never got tired of, and that was her family. _Her_ family. Her girlfriend, their kids. She loved them all.

She turned on the car radio. The perfect song for the moment began to play.

 

 _“Not even they can stop me now_ _  
_ _Boy, I’ll be flying overhead_ _  
_ _Their heavy words can’t bring me down_ _  
_ _Boy I've been raised from the dead_ _  
_ _No one even knows how hard life was_ _  
_ _I don't even think about it now because_ _  
_ _I've finally found you_ _  
_ _Oh, sing it to me_ _  
_ _Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_ _  
_ _Like a fucking dream I'm living in_ _  
_ _Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio_   
(How do you like me now?)”

 

“I made it,” Clarke said at the picture hanging from her rearview mirror.

It was an older one of her and Octavia and Bellamy and Wells together in high school. A carefree time. Now, look at where she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave thoughts and comments below. Also, I encourage you to say what you’d like to see in a future chapter. I rlly love this story, and I want it to be at least 20 or so chapters, so your suggestions are greatly appreaciated. Good night/ day wherever you are. ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy...

Lexa, Clarke and the kids were watching a movie in the living room all bundled up under one blanket. Jem had fallen asleep against Lexa’s chest. All they had done all winter so far was stay inside. It was beginning to piss Lexa off a bit. Sure, she loved moments in peace with her family, but it was hardly any fun.

She wanted to do something more memorable than sitting around watching Incredibles 2 for the the fifteenth time in streamed in the day. Clarke was caught staring at her. The blonde pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips, and rubbed Jem’s back. 

“What’re you thinking about, love ?”

“Ooh, we’ve gone from babe to love ?” Lexa chuckled with a hazy smile, Clarke did these things to her. 

The blonde chuckled. 

“Well, I’m thinking about how we’ve been sitting on our butts all day through this blizzard.” Lexa said. 

“Hmm,” by now, the commercial break had given the kids an okay to run to take a quick snack refill, and bathroom break. “How about we have the cutest snowball fight.”

“That’s a start.” Lexa said. “I’ll get this little one in his crib though. You can round up those hellions.”

Lexa moved to stand up, but realized she was stuck under a pile of blankets. 

“Change of plan, you put the baby down, I’ll go get them.”

Clarke extended her arms for the baby, and took him in her arms. 

“Oh he’s a sleepy boy.” Clarke cooed.

“Yup.” Lexa pushed the blankets off of her and got up. “I’ll be back.”

“And put on some warm clothes.”

Clarke walked down to Jem’s room and rocked him a bit before putting him inside the crib. 

“Sleep tight, baby boy.” 

Clarke leaned in and kissed the top of his head. The corners of Jem’s mouth curled up. Clarke sighed with a smile. She left him sleeping peacefully, and helped Lexa with the kids. 

“Mommy, can I get help with my boots ?” Violet asked. 

Clarke nodded, “Yeah, baby, c’mon.”

Clarke led Violet to the couch. Clarke also helped her find a warm coat. Andy came afterwards already ready for going outside, but she had trouble with her zipper. Clarke helped her. 

“Thank you, mommy.”

“No problem, baby.”

“Momo, I don’t wanna go outside though.” Isa’s pouting could be heard from down the hallway. 

“Baby, we’ve been indoors all day. You need fresh air.” Lexa retorted. 

“I still don’t want to.”

Clarke helped the girls put on hats and gloves. Down the hallway, Isa’s scream could be heard. 

“Shh, don’t wake your brother.”

Clarke and the other kids made their way outside when they were ready. Isa and Lexa still hadn’t joined them in the snow yet. Clarke had to hang onto the kids because the snow was a good four inches. According to the weather, they would be expecting an additional three that night. The blonde was taking pictures of the kids enjoying themselves in the snow. 

Meanwhile, Lexa and Isa were still trying to get outside. The brunette got annoyed. Instead of adding to the fight, Lexa picked Isa up, and tossed her into the snow. Clarke gasped. 

“Lex !”

“She’s fine.”

Isa sat up and glared at Lexa. 

“Seven minutes, please.” Lexa said with a sigh. “We can watch the movie later.”

Isa threw her a snowball when she went towards Clarke and the other kids. Lexa turned around and gasped. The younger blonde hit her in the head with it. Lexa returned the favour, starting a snowball fight. 

“Pick a side !”

Evan was next to throw a snowball at Andy. 

“Hey !” The five year old was pissed, so she took this opportunity to grab as much snow as she could, and put it in his hat. “Ha ha !”

Evan squealed and ran away. Violet turned towards Clarke, a fistful of snow in her right hand.

“I’m sorry, mommy.” She said with the biggest grin. 

“No, please Violet, I’m a good guy !”

“There are no good guys !” Violet chuckled and threw the snow at Clarke. 

The blonde scooped her up and ran across the yard. 

“Ah, mommy !” Violet giggled. 

Clarke laughed with her. Soon, Lexa had crept up behind them.

“Hello you two.”

They both yelped. 

“Mommy, run !”

Clarke ran away, and soon the rest of the kids were hitting Lexa with snowballs. The brunette tripped and fell. The kids all gathered above her and laughed. 

“Gotchu !”

“You alright, Lex ?”

The brunette nodded. 

“I’m getting cold now.” The kids shivered. 

“Okay, let's go back inside, then.”

The last time it snowed, they didn’t even know each other. But low and behold, this time they did. They were enjoying the chill much much more. 

“If you like this, we should go ice skating.” Lexa suggested.

The kids hooted and hollered. 

“See ? They just need to go outside, Clarke.” Lexa stood up and brushed off some snow dust. “But we’re going tomorrow.”

“Yay !”

“I’ll get some hot chocolate going to warm you guys up.” Clarke said. 

“Yay !”

“Can you put marshmallows in them ?” Evan asked. 

“Of course, buddy.”

The ginger jumped up excitedly, and ran inside followed by his sisters. Clarke and Lexa joined hands and went inside after them. 

“You might want to change, Lexa.”

“Oh trust me, I am.” Lexa gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s face and gave her a kiss to the lips. “I don’t intend on hypothermia.”

Lexa went off to the bathroom when they started. This left Clarke in charge of the kids.

* * *

 

Lexa got on the ice and nearly fell. Evan looked at her nervously. 

“I don’t wanna go anymore, you’re make me fall.” 

“No, baby, I would  _ never  _ let you fall.”

She stabilized herself and held onto the wall. Clarke got on the ice with the older girls, taking to the ice naturally. 

“It’s like roller skating, but  _ ice _ . Have you ever roller skated, Lex ?”

“Yeah, in the late nineties, early two thousands when that was relevant.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“Can we go ?”

“Yes, but hang on to each other.”

“Okay !”

Isa grabbed Violet’s hand, and the two were off. Clarke helped Andy onto the ice. Jem was left with Anya because ice skating is definitely not a baby’s activity. That was one less child they had to hassle with. 

“C’mon, take my hand.”

Lexa did so, and took Evan’s with her other. 

“See ? Not so bad.”

Then Clarke took a stride making them move forward. 

“Oooh.”

“Yeah, isn’t it beautiful, Andy ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Is this what superheroes feel when they fly ?” Evan asked.

“Probably.”

There were familiar voices coming up behind them. 

“Look, we made it back so fast !”

“Oh yes, you did !”

Andy took Isa’s hand. They skated together until eight when the kids complained about being tired.

* * *

 

“Look, Jem,  _ snow _ .” Evan pointed out to the backyard. The baby squealed. 

Evan put on his boots, grabbed a bowl and went out quickly to scoop up some snow. When he returned, the seven month old laughed and clapped at his brother’s antics. Evan set it on the table and grabbed some milk and strawberry syrup. He clumsily poured some in, added some syrup and stirred. He allowed Jem the first try. 

“Mmm, isn’t it good ? Momo makes it every time it snows !”

Evan then tried some for himself too. They ate on the floor watching more snow fall. Lexa walked in and saw. 

“Ev, what are you doing ?”

“We’re having some snow cream.”

Lexa had a bit of anger in her voice, “Without  _ me  _ ?”

Evan shrugged and took another bite. Lexa joined them in the ground. 

“Ooh, I see Jem likes it too. Huh, Jemmie ?”

The little boy laughed with some milk drooling on his lip. 

“Soon you’ll be eating solids.” Lexa wiped his face. 

He extended his little arms towards Lexa. 

“Try not to leave a mess, Ev. Okay ?”

Evan nodded, “Hold on, momo !”

Evan ran up towards her, and fed her a spoonful. 

“Mmm.” Lexa noted. “I thought you well, huh ?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahh, I promise the next chapter will be better.

The baby began to cry. Lexa sighed. This was something she was not missing. Teething season was already arriving. Seriously, kids grow so fast.

“I’ll get him !” Clarke said. 

“You sure ?” 

Lexa turned around, and received a nod from the blonde. Clarke gave her a peck on the lips, and giggled a bit when Lexa put an arm around her neck. The baby’s cries were starting to get more aggravated. 

“I’ll be right back.”

Clarke got up, and headed down the hall towards Jem’s bedroom. She picked up Jem in her arms and swayed a bit. The baby boy grizzled angrily. She returned to their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh, Jem, what’s wrong ?” Clarke rubbed gentle circles on his back. “Are you hungry ? Do you need changing ?”

Clarke checked his diaper. 

“Yup, definitely a changing.”

Lexa silently watched as Clarke took care of Jeremy with nothing but love in her eyes. The baby  _ did _ end up calming down, and went back to sleep for the night. The blonde got back in bed with Lexa and the brunette engulfed her in the biggest hug. 

“You’re such a good mom, Clarke.”

The blonde smiled and gave Lexa a chaste kiss, “You are too.”

“Get some sleep okay ?”

“Mmhmm.”

* * *

 

Clarke was thankful for her day off. Mostly because Lexa  _ also  _ had the day off. She was feeling very inspired to do a painting, so she sat in the living room, sketch pad on her lap, and she clicked her pencil in her other. The baby’s excited laughter could be heard and water splashing. She looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen, and saw Lexa bathing the nine month old in the bath. 

The couple met eyes and smiled at each other. 

“Are we being too loud ?” Lexa chuckled. 

“No.” Clarke got up and stood by her girlfriend’s side. She rested her arms at Lexa’s waist. Jem continued to splash water. The two hardly flinched.

“Okay, I think he’s done.” Lexa wiped off some water from her cheek. “I’ll dress him and be back, okay ?”

Clarke chuckled, tickling Jem resulting in more giggles, “Yeah.”

Lexa bundled him up in a towel and went to his room to change him. 

 

“Babe, can I use you for a reference ?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa didn’t know art language, “Reference ?”

“Sorry,  _ draw  _ you.” Clarke rephrased. 

Lexa shrugged and nodded, “Sure.”

Clarke whipped out her phone.

“Stand there for me, please.”

“Seems like a photoshoot, but alright.”

Clarke chuckled. Lexa stood there. 

“Turn to the side, babe.”

“Ooh.” Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed, “Alright, give me a sexy face.”

“Umm ?”

“Relax your face, Lex.”

Lexa laughed without moving her face. It could be seen moving up and down in her neck like an adams apple.

“Done, thanks babe.”

“No problem.”

The brunette sat next to Clarke pressed up against her side. She watched as the blonde transferred the photo from her phone to her ipad to get a better look at the details. It had never occurred to her how much time it took to create such piece. Clarke started with the outline of her face. Then, she drew horizontal guide lines inside. 

She glanced up at Lexa and kissed her jawline. The brunette was a top in out-of-bed situations. 

“How do you think you’re coming together ?” Clarke asked. 

“Pretty well, you’re talented, babe.”

“Thanks.”

Clarke finished the sketch out. (She had additional plans for this piece.) Lexa gave her a proud kiss. Over the course of the week, Clarke found herself on edge. She wanted to use the right technique, the right materials to reflect how beautiful Lexa was. 

The brunette insisted she just use ‘whatever paint’ she was most experienced at using. But no, Lexa was a very complicated individual (to draw). It was until Clarke woke up and bit the bullet. She had a sleeping baby in her arms, and put on some music in her earbuds. The last time Clarke had done this, was when she was a sophomore in high school during the summer because she was extremely bored, and the heat wasn’t assisting. 

She zoned out for a good week and three days. However, in the end, she birthed a piece that was amongst one of her best. She had included it in the portfolio she turned in for a college acceptance. She trusted that this would do well too. She just had to focus. 

Focus.

_ Focus. _

**Focus**

**_Focus_ ** .

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A younger pair of green eyes watching as his mother prepared herself. The concentration that infiltrated Clarke’s eyes as she exhaled was evident. Jem whined a bit. Clarke bounced him a bit. 

Her mother said that teething gel was best. So, she took a pause from her base layer, and gave him some of that. She let him roll around on his playmat while she got back to painting. She blended the oil paint and sighed. It was definitely coming together the way she wanted it to. 

She paid most attention to Lexa’s eyes. If she messed them up, she might as well start over. So, Clarke leaned in. Jem had clung to her leg like a sloth. 

“Jem, look at me.”

He was the best reference for the moment. These things couldn’t be captured by a photo. He smiled and some slobber ran down his lip. Clarke chuckled. The more she animated this baby, the better. 

There was so much life in Lexa’s eyes, and she needed to capture that best. 

“Smile for mommy. Yeah, just like that ! Oh, you look so handsome !”

His smile got wider, and it reflected into his eyes. 

“Aww.”

Clarke was able to get Lexa’s eyes done. The kids chattering downstairs could be heard. 

“Hi, mommy !”

Clarke turned around. 

“Hi, Violet !”

The little girl sat on her lap and gave her a hug. 

“How was grandma’s house ?”

“Good.”

“Oh I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Violet caught sight of the artwork and smiled. 

“That’s momo !”

“Yeah, you like it ?”

Violet nodded, “It looks  _ just  _ like her !”

“Do you think momo will like it ?”

Violet nodded, “Of course, she loves everything you do.”

Clarke smiled at that. 

“Cone on, I’m gonna say hi to your brother and sisters.”

Violet nodded. Clarke picked Jem up and took him downstairs with them. Violet insisted on sitting on the floor to watch some t.v. with him. 

“Mommy !”

“Hi !” Clarke sighed out in a bit of exhaustion. 

She pulled an indescribable all nighter figuring out Lexa’s undertones. Andy and Evan hugged her legs. She patted their backs. 

“Hey, you have fun at grandma’s ?”

They nodded, “I missed you and momo.”

“We missed you too.”

Clarke bent down to kiss their cheeks. 

“Where’s Isa ?”

“She’s mad at something, so, she went to her room.”

“Aww.”

Lexa walked into the kitchen through the garage door. 

“You finally done ?” Lexa asked, noting how Clarke had practically gone shut in mode since she started. 

Clarke nodded, “It just needs to dry.”

“Show me after it’s dried then.”

Clarke nodded. The kids detached from her leg, and joined Violet and Jem in the living room. The blonde kissed Lexa. The brunette smiled into the kiss and made a ‘mmm’ sound at the taste of Clarke’s lips. 

“I’ll be right back to start dinner.”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “I’ll take care of it for you. Seriously, Clarke, you’re almost always in the kitchen finding out what to feed us.” Lexa said. “Also, while you’re at it, can you see what’s wrong with Isa ? She’s been upset since I picked them up. She won’t tell me a thing.”

Clarke nodded, “Okay.”

The blonde went up to Isa’s room to check on her. The knocked on the door. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong ?” 

Clarke opened the door and stood at the doorway. The younger blonde had folded her arms and had a look of pure fury on her face. Eventually she met eyes with Clarke. Her bottom lip quivered and then she broke out into tears. Clarke went to her side, and scooped her up in a hug. 

“Baby, what’s wrong ?”

“I finished reading a story, and the ending was really sad.”

Clarke was taken aback. 

“What happened ?”

“The dog died !” Isa sobbed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Clarke rubbed her back. “What do you think would make you feel better ?”

The eight year old shrugged. Clarke picked her up. She went to the office where her work station was set up. She sat down in the chair. 

“Look, Isa.”

The blonde unburied her face from Clarke’s neck. She made a faint ‘wow’.

“That’s momo.”

“Yeah.” Clarke said. “But what do you see if she wasn’t your momo ?”

Isa tilted her head to the side, “I see… a lady that has a lot of love to give. She loves everyone.”

Clarke grabbed a nearby sheet of lined paper and a pencil. 

“What else, baby ?” Clarke asked. “Where does she live ? Country, house ? How old is she ? What does she like and not like ?”

“Ummm…” Isa bit her nails and pondered. “Well, she likes ice cream.”

“Okay, write that down, and make your own story. You can make the happiest ending ever, baby.”

Isa looked up at Clarke with a smile, “Really ?”

Clarke nodded. Isa took the paper and pencil and ran back to her room. Clarke checked the time. Oil took a good while to dry. Maybe it was best to go ahead and show Lexa. 

“Babe !”

Moments later, Lexa appeared at the doorway. Clarke waved her over. 

“It’s not dried. And it won’t be for a while, but, I wanted you to see.”

Lexa came closer. She wasn’t conceited at all, never, but she was…. She never saw herself in this perspective before.

“Clarke, it’s really fucking beautiful.” Lexa took advantage that the kids weren’t in earshot. 

All the breath had basically been snatched from her lungs. This was the most beautiful piece of artwork she had seen. She set a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and her breath hitched. 

“Jesus, I hit the jackpot with you, didn’t I ?”

Clarke chuckled, “So you like it ?”

“No. Clarke, I  _ love  _ it. You’re so talented. Like, these hands… they… it takes any other person years to nail this, but you… god. I’m shook. I’m  _ shooketh _ . I—“

Lexa stopped babbling and kissed Clarke full of love and passion.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“But seriously, it’s so damn beautiful.”

“I was thinking of doing one with all of the kids the day I can get them still for one photo.”

Lexa gave Clarke’s hands a kiss when she held them. 

“God, Clarke. The talent. Jesus, babe !”

Clarke chuckled. 

“I might as well be duplicated !”

“Don’t touch it.”

“Where are you gonna put it ?” Clarke shrugged. “Someone as cute as you belongs in a museum.” She leaned in closer to Lexa’s ear. “Maybe, I can paint  a nude one of you.”

Lexa blushed and pursed her lips. 

“We’ll make arrangements for that when there are no children living in the house.”

“I thought you didn’t want them to grow.” Clarke chuckled against her lips. 

“I don’t.” Lexa said. “Did you figure out what Isa’s problem is ?”

“Just a book, nothing major.”

Lexa shook her head, “Hey, at least she’s not  _ that  _ attached to the tablet.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s not break the chair, okay ?”

Lexa got up. 

“Clarke, c’mon, there’s a while til dinner is fully heated , and I haven’t seen you since you started this.”

The blonde allowed herself to be led downstairs. 

“Mommy, come watch with us !”

Clarke sat on the couch, and Evan and Andy sat on her lap. Lexa scooped up Jem, and Violet cuddled into her side. 

Violet made some weird faces towards Jem making her little brother laugh. 

“Momo, look.”

“I see, baby.”

Lexa ran her fingers through Jem’s hair. 

“He’s so big, it’s scary, Clarke.”

“Lex, he’s a baby, babies grow.”

“I don’t want  _ my  _ babies to.” Lexa puckered her bottom lip and kissed their heads. 


	18. Chapter 18

It had been not two months ago that Lexa asked Clarke which one of her paintings she would like to have on display. Clarke chose said artwork, and began elaborating on the details and why. For her birthday, Lexa was going to make that happen. Last year, Clarke kept her birthday a secret from Lexa. By the time the brunette found out, it was four months gone.

So, Lexa, being the (fabulous) girlfriend she was, mentioned it in a conversation with Becca. Becca got her in contact with an art lover who owned a gallery called ‘Mount Weather’, and arrangements were made. So, while Clarke was asleep, Lexa carefully moved the canvas to the trunk of her car, and in the dark of morning, drive to the gallery where it was set up. Thankfully, falling in line with Lexa’s plans, the gallery was across the street from the restaurant she was taking Clarke to for dinner later.

“Alright, do you have her cards made ?” Lexa asked them.

They nodded.

“Can I help you with breakfast, momo ?” Andy asked.

Lexa nodded.

“I want to give her a flower with my card !” Violet ran outside and returned with a flower, which she taped to the outside of the card. “Perfect.”

“Oh it’s beautiful, V.”

“Can I go check to see if she’s awake ?” Andy asked.

Lexa nodded.

“Be quiet though.”

Andy slowly crept upstairs and peeked into the doorway of her mothers’ room. Clarke sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she moved her hands away from her face, she saw a flash of brunette hair and then nothing. A few moments later, Lexa and the kids were at her bedside with cards and a cupcake.

“Ooh.”

“Happy birthday, Mommy !”

The kids gave her a huge hug when they climbed up onto the bed.

“Thank you for being born !”

Clarke chuckled.

“Blow your candle.” Lexa held out the cupcake for her.

Later today she would get a real cake.

“Make a wish first !”

Clarke leaned forward and blowed. Jem squealed excitedly.

“Oh is that funny, little guy ?”

“Mmm.” He mumbled.

“If only he could say the word.”

“Lex, he’s still a baby.” Clarke tickled his feet.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Clarke.”

“Thanks mom and dad.”

“Sit, sit, sit.” Abby insisted taking her hand. “Tell us, how have you been ?”

“Pretty good.”

“The kids and Lexa ?”

“They’re good.”

“Is Lexa treating you well ?” Jake asked raising his brow.

“Of course, she’s been really good to me. Great, actually.”

“That’s good, what do you want for breakfast ? You can have anything.”

Clarke shrugged, “Their pancakes look good.”

“Whatever you want, Clarke.”

* * *

 

Clarke’s day had gone pretty well. She got a haircut, had breakfast with her parents, and now Lexa was making her get ready for dinner. The brunette stared at her in awe from the bed as she changed.

“God, you’re so hot.”

“You too.” Clarke finished putting on her heels and lifted Lexa up from the bed.

“You ready ?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa made it a point to look her up and down, and give an arch of her brow in approval. Clarke looked gorgeous. The tight black dress hugged every part of her body just the right way. The ruby earrings she was wearing gave her an extra pop.

“Lex, now you’re creepy staring.”

“Sorry, I—“ Clarke shut her up with a kiss to the lips. “Let’s go then ?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa was quite the gentlewoman the whole night. She held Clarke’s hand every moment she could. This time she did moisturize.

“Thanks for everything, Lexa. I love you so much.”

“Me too, no problem.” Lexa said. “Is there anything you want to do today ?”

Clarke shrugged, “Nothing that you haven’t already done.”

Lexa chuckled, “Well, I have one more surprise for you. You done with that cake ?”

Clarke nodded. The check was paid, and Lexa held her hand as they crossed the street.

“Lex, this is a gallery.”

“Yeah, but come this way.”

They turned the corner to see people gathered around a piece.

“They must've hung the mona lisa in here.”

“Or maybe me.”

“What are you talking about ?”

After a few people parted ways for them. Maybe recognizing Lexa as the woman in the picture. The blonde gasped.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“I’m not, happy birthday, babygirl.” Lexa gave her a kiss to the cheek.

Clarke was stunned. She always hoped that one of her pieces would make it to a gallery.

“Thank you so much, Lex. This is the best birthday ever ! I love you !”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it.”

Lexa was conceited after seeing Clarke’s reaction. She was glad hat she got to make Clarke happy and smile, and give her the best birthday ever. She took the blonde’s hand and kissed it.

“However, there is one more thing I want to do.” She whispered to Lexa arching her brow.

The brunette just knew.

“Good thing I dropped the kids off and my mother’s.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The brunette carried Clarke into the house.

“I’ll get some wine.”

The brunette set her down. Clarke took off her heels at the door. Lexa was removing her shoes and jacket. She met Clarke in the kitchen. Upon entrance, she gave the blonde a look.

“You look so hot in that dress.”

“You’ve told me hundreds of times tonight, Lex.”

“Because it’s true.”

The brunette took a few steps forward to be closer to the blonde. She cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss. Then, she sank to her knees.

“Lex…”

Green eyes looked up, “Can I ?”

Clarke nodded furiously. With that, Lexa pulled up the skirt of her dress. She was met with red lingerie. She arched her brow.

“I was hoping you would want to have sex tonight.”

Lexa kissed her ‘v’ line causing Clarke to moan. Then, she kissed over the lacy fabric. Her hands came up to the sides of Clarke’s hips, fingers hooking up under the waistband before she slid them off. She stood up and kissed Clarke’s plump lips.

“Fuck me, Lex. Enough teasing just—“

The brunette wasn't one to deny. She moved her hand down to cup Clarke’s sex. It was wet. Well, wetter than it was before. She circled her fingers over it, causing Clarke to moan into the kiss.

They were both hungry for the climax. Clarke’s climax. Lexa dropped to her knees again, removing her fingers. She replaced them with her tongue. The brunette swiped her tongue on Clarke’s slit, and did that for a while.

The blonde put a hand in Lexa’s hair. She slightly bucked her hips for more friction.

“More, Lex.”

It was the half moan that made Lexa shove her tongue inside her girlfriend and move it furiously intensifying the pleasure.

“God !”

Clarke opened her legs to give Lexa more access. She threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Mmmm, yes. Fuck.”

Lexa wasn’t done. She sucked in Clarke’s clit hard.

“Oh !”

Clarke lost her grip on the countertop and fell.

“No, no, no, keep going !” Clarke insisted adjusting her posture on the floor.

The brunette stuck two fingers inside and thrusted them a bit. Clarke loved this. Lexa kissed her way up to Clarke’s lips, her fingers still moving in and out of Clarke steadily. She wanted to see Clarke fall apart under her, as Clarke did to her in moments of intimacy. Lexa kissed her passionately, tasting the blonde’s moans.

Clarke was a hard one to make cum. Lexa figured out the flaw in the system when she added another finger, and curled them up. Clarke arched her body back, and her mouth opened, revealing a hot moan.

* * *

 

They sat there naked on the bed watching t.v. kissing through the commercial breaks, and talking to each other. Clarke wanted to spend her life with Lexa. There was no better person for her out in the world other than Lexa. What they had was beautiful. Eachother.

“I love you, Lexa. Thank you for today, thank you for you, the kids, I love you all so much.”

“You deserve it all, Clarke, you’re welcome.”

“Now… when’s your birthday ?”

“October 3rd.”

“Good, it’s coming up.”

“What are you up to ?”

“I don’t know yet, but you did something big for me, so I have to find something to do for you.”

“Don’t go overboard, Clarke.”

“You give me everything, Lex. I want o do something special for you, please ?”

“Fine, but don’t pull a muscle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some angst in the next chapter, yay ? *nervous chuckle*


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke received a facetime request. 

 

**Mom**

 

She answered, sat in the living room chair and saw as her mother struggled to switch to selfie camera. As much as she hated androids, maybe that would have been a better decision. 

“Hey mom.”

“Hey Clarke I…. there !” Abby finally got her camera to cooperate. “How you, Lexa, and the kids ?”

“We’re doing good.”

Jem crawled over and grabbed onto Clarke’s leg. 

“Oh, speaking of kids, Jem wanted to say Hhi I’m guessing.” Clarke scooped him up and kissed his cheek. 

“Oh hello Jem !”

The little boy looked at the phone and exclaimed. 

“He’s gonna be talking any day now, Clarke.” Abby chuckled. 

“I hope so, he’s also been crawling around like crazy.”

Andy appeared in the kitchen for a juice box. She saw Clarke and the baby talking to the phone and gasped.

“Grandma called ?”

“Yeah, come say hi.”

Andy came into frame a few moments later. 

“Hi, grandma.”

“Hi, Andy, how are you ?”

“Good.”

“What are you up to ?”

“Eating, I love to eat.”

“Maybe next time we visit, I can make you some mac n’ cheese.”

“Yes, thank you !”

Andy shouted into the screen and ran off. Clarke ugly laughed. 

“Ew, god, Clarke, I did not need a close-up of your teeth !”

The blonde chuckled guiltily. 

“Where’s dad ?”

“He went out to but those wood crafts to do with the boys.”

“Oh, how soon are you guys coming over ?”

“Next week, but we’ll swing by to see your aunt Stacy, she got a kidney transplant.”

“Aunt Stacy got a kidney transplant ? Why was I not notified ?”

“Sweetie, I don’t know, I just found out two hours ago.”

“Sweeeeee”

Clarke gasped, “Say it, buddy.”

“Mmm-mmm.” He shook his head ‘no’.

“I tried.” Clarke sighed. 

In the other side if the line, the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

“Oh, Jake, thank you, Clarke is on the phone.”

“Clarke !”

“Hey, dad !”

“Dad !”

Clarke gasped. Jem’s first word, but it was dad…. Jake burst into laughed at the look of disappointment on Clarke’s face. 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Jake chuckled. 

“Dad !” Jem stood up on Clarke’s lap and giggled as he cuddled into Clarke. 

“I’m… a proud father of five children, now.”

“Wait—-“

“Dad, I’m joking, but he’s probably gonna keep calling me dad.” Clarke said. “But I like the originality, the kids call Lexa, momo.”

“See, I come in handy.”

Clarke chuckled. 

“How are the kids and the wife ?”

“ _ Wife  _ ?”

“So that wedding invitation Octavia sent us…”

“What wedding invitation ?” Clarke asked. “Octavia sent it ? Dad, she was probably playing around with you. Lexa and I are not engaged,  _ yet. _ ”

“See, Jake, I told you to not believe it.”

Clarke chuckled, “Well, when we do, I’ll definitely send you guys an email.” She said. “The kids and Lexa are good. She’s at work right now, and I’m home with the kids.”

“Dad !” Jem lifted his head up from Clarke’s shoulder and smiled. 

The one (and some change) year old giggled. 

“Know what ? You  _ can  _ call me dad.” Clarke kissed his cheek. 

“I see Jem’s getting good at growing, huh ? Look at you, you’re such a big boy, Jemmie.”

The younger brunette exclaimed and smiled. 

“Grandpa got you and Evan some crafts.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun, huh, Jem ?”

“Ooh.”

“Ooh.”

Jake chuckled. Abby could be heard calling out to him from a distance. 

“Uh oh, what’s wrong with her.”

“You left the tilapia in the sink, oh god !”

“Throw it out, and we’ll thaw out a chicken.”

“Yeah, so you can forget ? I’m ordering something.”

Clarke chuckled, “Bye sweetheart, tell the other little ones hi, and Lexa too.”

“Bye dad.”

Clarke hung up. She looked down at Jem. 

“Oh what am I gonna do with you ?”

“Dad !”

She kissed his cheek, “We’ve been inside all week, how about I take you all to a water park.”

“Ah !”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She stood up and walked into the hallway. “Kids, get changed into a swimsuit, we’re going to the water park !”

There were cheers. 

“ _ Water  _ ?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Lexa took advantage of her lunch break to sit in her office and facetime Clarke and the kids. 

“Hey, momo.” Isa greeted. 

“She called already ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Hey, Lex, um, Jem said his first word.”

“Did you record, what was it ?”

“Dad, he call me dad, and now he won’t stop.”

Lexa chuckled, “Sounds original. Wanna know what happened when Andy called me momo in public at the grocery store ?”

“What ?”

“This kid laughed at me, and called me a meme.”

“I will find him and beat him.”

“Wait, but I asked him why, and she showed me this god awful picture. Like the eyes…” Lexa shuddered, “God. Also, it sounds pretty beachy, where are you ?”

“I brought the kids to a waterpark. I’m sitting on the bench with Jem, cause he fell asleep. Isa’s here too.”

“Aww, my precious boy.”

“Hey !”

“And girl.”

“Indeed.” Clarke said. 

Then Jem began stirring in Clarke’s arms and woke up. 

“Bye, see you later, momo.”

“Bye, Isa, have fun, be careful.”

“Ma’ already told me to.”

Lexa chuckled. Out of frame there was a knock, and a ‘Lexa’ from Raven’s voice. The brunette clicked her tongue. 

“I’ve got to go, bye Clarke, I love you so much.”

“Bye, I love you so much, too.”

Lexa hung up and looked towards the door. 

“Yes, Rae ?”

“This guy… he wants to see you.”

“Let him in.”

Raven moved aside, and let in a man. He was average height, wearing something casual and formal. 

“Check your phone.”

 

**Raven: yoooo he looks like u**

 

“Come in, sir.” Lexa motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite to hers at her desk. “What is your name, and how can I help you, sir ?”

“Alexander Woods, I was hoping to find you here.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped and she gulped.

“You’re…”  _ my father ? _

But Lexa couldn’t bring herself to say the rest of the sentence out loud. He nodded. Her bottom lip quivered a bit. 

“Lexa, I wanted to come here and apologize to you. I— I hope it’s not too too late to try to fix our relationship. But, I want to know you.” Alexander said. “I’m sorry for leaving, Lexa. I’m sorry I didn’t try to reconnect with you sooner. I’m sorry for any pain I’ve caused you.”

In between those words, Lexa had tears in her eyes. 

“I-“ Lexa had no words.

Raven passed by and saw Lexa crying through the glass. As much as she wanted to intervene, she left them alone.

“Lexa, I’m sorry.”

“Tell me why you left.”

The brunette grabbed a nearby napkin from the bag her thai take out came in. She wiped the tears away and looked into his eyes. Green like hers and her son’s. 

“Lexa, at the time your mother and I were young. Literally, we had just graduated, when you came along. I had to work three jobs to get you and your mother taken care of, and I just— I don't know, one day I snapped, and I stopped coming home. I felt like it was one sided, which it wasn’t, your mother was doing the dirty work. All in all,  _ I  _ wasn’t ready, and I gave up.”

“Have you talked to mom ?”

“Yes, she was the one who told me where you most likely would be.”

At this point Lexa had calmed down. 

“How has your life been ?” Alexander asked. 

“Good.” Lexa said. “Yours ?”

“Good.”

“You don’t have a husband, or a cat or something ?”

Lexa cringed at the word ‘husband’. However, she was going with it, worst case scenario Alexander would in fact be homophobic, and she wasn’t planning on scaring him off. 

“I have a…  _ boyfriend _ , and five kids.” 

“Wow, five.”

“Yes.”

“Well, it looks like you have something to do, I’ll leave you to it.”

Lexa nodded, she got up with him. 

“Alexander, thank you for showing your face, I um, I do want to look into maybe… getting closer and knowing you. Um, can I have your phone number ?”

He nodded and took his phone out of his pocket, swiping around, then handing it to Lexa. The brunette called herself, and added herself as a contact on his phone. 

“Bye, Lexa.”

“Wait.” 

Lexa gave him a hug. 

“Bye, Alexander, have a safe drive home.”

Lexa let go.

* * *

 

The brunette got into the house. She was crying again for the fifth time since Alexander showed up. Except, now she was full blown sobbing. With Jem on her hip drinking some milk in his bottle, Clarke saw the scene. 

“Oh my god, babe !”

Clarke set the baby down in his little playmat, and dropped to her knees to comfort Lexa who was leaning against the floor in a fetal position, sobbing. 

“Babe, what’s wrong ?”

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s back.

“Dad !”

Jem called out for her. 

“I’ll be right there, baby.” Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa. “What’s wrong ? Did someone hurt you ? Who do I have to beat ?”

“I don’t want the kids to see me like this.” Lexa said in between wracking sobs. 

Clarke helped her up, “Okay, let’s go to our room, then.”

“Dad !”

“I’ll be back, Jem.”

Clarke closed the door. She wiped Lexa’s tears with the bottom of her shirt. 

“Babe, what happened ?”

“I— I…” Lexa leaned into Clarke. “When I hung up on you, I— my dad showed up. My dad who I don’t recall any memories with. The one who walked out on my and my mom before I even turned one.”

“God, did he do or say anything to you ?”

“No, but he wants to rekindle.” Lexa sobbed. 

Clarke held her tight and kissed her. 

“How’d it make you feel ?”

“Like… an unwadded piece of trash, that finally got picked up.”

“Lex, you’re not trash.”

“I even lied to him and called you my boyfriend like what the hell ? I already lied to him.”

“I mean, be safer than sorry.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Lexa said. “But it just suddenly happened and I- I don’t know, it hit me like that. I never thought I would meet him ever.”

“Do you want to get to know him ?”

Lexa nodded hesitantly, “I mean, a second chance wouldn’t hurt, but it also feels odd, Clarke.”

“Well, babe, it takes time for you guys to get to know each other and bond. You’ll get there.”

Lexa stayed in Clarke’s arms for a moment. The blonde rubbed her back. 

“You with a boyfriend though ?” Clarke chuckled.

“You as a guy ?” Lexa laughed harder. 

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Yeah, I think I am. And you made me feel a thousand times better. I love you.”

“Me too, glad I could help.”

“Dad !” Jem could be heard knocking on the door. 

They must’ve been gone for awhile because it should have taken him a while to go up some stairs. Lexa chuckled. Clarke opened the door. She picked up the little boy.

“Mmmm.” He mumbled with his mouth closed.

“Momo.” Clarke said handing him over. “It’s be great if you could say her name right.”

Lexa chuckled, “Hey little one.” 

She pecked his cheek. 

“Mo.”

“That’s a start. One syllable at a time I guess.”

Clarke chuckled. There was a gasp in the hallway. 

“Momo’s home ?”

“Yes !”

Violet emerged from the hallway hand hugged Lexa. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Heu momo.”

“What have you been doing all day ?”

“Planting.”

She opened her arms for Clarke to pick her up. 

“Let me guess, you haven’t seen Isa all day either, huh ?”

“She’s in her own world.”

“At least it’s one less person I have to worry about being corrupted by that tablet.”

“You’re right.”

“Let’s look for the other little ones, hmm ?”

* * *

“Bye, see you tonight.” Clarke bent down to give Lexa a kiss. “I’ll see you little ones in the morning.”

The woman was on the floor playing with Jem, Andy, and Evan. 

“Bye, mommy !”

“Bye.”

“Dad !”

“Bye, Jem.”

Clarke was out the door. Lexa pulled out her phone and scrolled through social media for a bit. She kept thinking about calling Alexander. Would it be to early ? The questions she had to ask him were overflowing in her brain. 

She repulsed him a bit, but she knew she couldn’t hate him for long. Maybe he did have a change of heart. She excused herself to the kitchen and dialed his number. On the fifth ring, it picked up. 

“Lexa, how are you ?”

“Hey, I’m… good.” Lexa said. “I… do you want to catch up over a coffee sometime this week ?”

“Sure, of course.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst. also, I have some ideas whipped up for new stories. As for which one, and when I will post it, IDK, but i will work on the chapters for longer so that they can be better written.

Lexa went down the hallway and knocked on the kids’ doors to wake them up for school. She flicked the light on to Jem’s room. The one-year-old was standing up in his crib, holding his little arms out for his momo.

“Momo, momo, momo !”

“I’m coming, little man.” Lexa picked him up with a groan. “Oh, you’re definitely getting bigger !”

She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his nappy curls. He was definitely getting bigger. The little boy rested his head on her shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?”

He lifted his head up and nodded, “Ah !”

Lexa chuckled, she didn’t forget to pass Violet’s door without a knock.

“Baby, wake up and get ready for school, okay ?”

“Momo, I’m not feeling well.” Violet murmured wiping sweat from her forehead.

Instinctively, Lexa went to the side of her bed and put the back of her hand on her daughter's forehead. Violet was _on fire_.

“Jeez, baby, you really are,” Lexa said. “I’ll get you some medicine, okay, baby ?”

Violet nodded weakly.

“Vi !” Jem exclaimed.

He was learning everyone’s names now, and it was just the cutest thing.

“Yeah, your sister’s sick, we’re gonna get her some medicine.” Lexa walked out of the room speaking to Jem.

Clarke and the kids scrambled to get out the door. Lexa had a few grace hours before her shift.

“I’m ready, mommy !” Andy chucked her backpack onto her back and stood at the front door.

Isa and Evan followed shortly after.

“Where’s Violet ?” Clarke asked, after scanning the group of kids, meeting with her girlfriend’s emeralds.

“She’s sick.”

“Aww, well, maybe I can stop by and get some tea packets on my way back.”

Lexa nodded, “Go on so you won’t be late.” She bent down to give them kisses on their cheeks. “I better not find any red stickers. Behave, and learn, I love you all so much.”

“Okay !”

“I love you too.” Clarke gave her a kiss, and gave Jem a peck before grabbing her wallet, and then heading out the house.

“Drive safely.”

“I will.”

Lexa set Jem on the ground as she went towards the kitchen to find fluids because she just remembered that fluids were the thing that would help. Unless Violet had a cold. In that case, Lexa went back upstairs and bent down on the bedside, running her fingers through Violet’s hair.

“Baby, are you hurting anywhere ?”

Violet stirred.

“My throat a little.” She answered rubbing the front of her neck.

“Okay, I’ll get you some cold medicine, and some juice. What flavour caprisun do you want, baby ?”

“Any.” Violet shrugged. “Can you hold me until mommy gets home ?”

Lexa nodded, “But I have to give you and your brother some breakfast, first, okay, baby ?”

Despite wanting to yell and tell her momo to stay with her, Violet just nodded. Lexa proceeded out the door in search of Jem and breakfast. Clarke returned home about fifteen minutes later with tea packets.

“Dad !” Jem called to her from his high chair.

“Oh, hey, buddy, wait a sec, kay ?”

“Kay.”

Clarke got closer to Lexa’s side and put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Is she any better ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’. Neither of them was experienced in medicine, so it was just googling things. They googled for a while, held Violet. Just about anything they could think of. Lexa wouldn’t allow herself to lose hope.

After a while, Lexa went back up to hold Violet again as a bit of an excuse to be overprotective and watch her every second she could.

“Did you water the flowers ?”

Lexa wasn’t taken aback by the fact that Violet’s focus was on the garden rather her health. The two had to be connected in some way. Last spring, the little girl coincidentally got sick around the time their flowers were dying. If this was so, Lexa made a note to water them first thing.

“Yes, baby.”

Lexa did so every morning. Even at three am. The pair worked hard on their flowers. Violet coughed hard and whimpered in the pain that grasped her chest as she did so. When Lexa looked down at her daughter, she felt guilty.

She would trade places. If she could, there was no doubt she would crawling around in the meat suit of a six (almost seven) year old. As awkward as it would be, she would.

“I love you, V.”

“Me too, momo.”

“I… baby, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to hang out with you for a while. I promise I’ll tell Becca to maybe… maybe I can switch places or something, and stay at home for now on. Would you like that better ?”

Violet nodded, “And in the summer, we can plant all day.”

Lexa chuckled, and nodded, “Yes, we can even try growing roses again.”

“Yay. They’ll be really pretty.”

“Yeah, so pretty.”

Violet coughed some more.

“It’s okay.” Lexa rocked side to side slightly, as she carried Violet and moved around the room. “I promise, you’ll get better. This is gonna go away, okay ?”

“But everything hurts, and I’m hot, it feels like I’m dying, momo.”

Lexa shook her head and kissed Violet’s forehead. She looked towards Clarke who was trying to get Jem to sleep for his nap who was a decent distance away so Jem wouldn’t catch it. The blonde bit her lip. She felt bad for the little girl. Their kids didn’t deserve to be sick.

They deserved to be happy and healthy. The little girl let out a really bad almost goose-like cough.

“You’re not, dying, baby. We won’t let you.” Clarke reassured her.

“Promise ?”

“Yes.”

Lexa swayed her back and forth.

“I remember when you were a baby, and… you wouldn’t fall asleep that quickly. So, I would stay up, and just stand here and rock you until you closed your eyes. Remember that ?”

Violet nodded. Lexa kissed the top of her head.

“Have you gotten colder ?”

Violet shrugged. Clarke left the room, Jem had fallen asleep, finally. She returned and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. She pulled one away, to move a piece of noirette hair from Violet’s sticky forehead.

* * *

 

Violet seemed to be getting a little better with the cough medicine, and a lot of cold juice. Everything was seemingly fine. Lexa was downstairs feeding Jem some food while Clarke had gone to pick the rest of the kids up from school. Isa ran upstairs to greet her sister, and came running back down.

“Is she supposed to be blue ?”

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other for a split second before they both dashed upstairs.

“Violet !”

The little girl was curled as if she was asleep. She was still breathing, but only huge gasps every couple of seconds.

“I’m taking her to Polaris !” Lexa picked her up frantically. “Hang on, V.”

Isa hung onto Clarke’s arm. The older blonde held her close.

“Is she gonna be okay ?”

“I hope so.”

“Momo, where you going ?!”

“Is she dead ?!”

The kids' fearful assumptions could be heard downstairs.

“Clarke, I’ll call you, but I’ve got to get there _fast_!”

“Drive safe, Lex !”

The brunette was whimpering as she got into the car. She didn’t bother to put Violet in the backseat. She let the little girl sit across her legs.

“Breathe, baby.”

Lexa pulled onto the street and drove at least ten over the limit.

Violet cried, “I can’t !”

“Try to, please.”

“I am! But I’m dying, momo !”

“No, you’re not.”

* * *

 It was agonizing for Lexa to sit there while Violet had to be examined. She couldn’t even be in the same room. She missed about ten calls from Clarke. Her girlfriend was worried. She was shaking furiously.

If something worse were to happen to Violet, she would never forgive herself. She would never go out into the light of day if any harm came to her children. The wait was straining Lexa more and more after a while. She fidgeted with her hands for a bit and bounced her knees up and down. Then she realized, _I work here, I can go check on her_ **_myself_** _._

She pulled on her coat which was in her office, and want down to Becca’s lab. The woman was examining her daughter carefully. Just about any movement caused Violet pain.

“Momo.” Violet coughed out towards Lexa as she saw the brunette approaching.

Lexa went by her side and held her hand. The little girl was laying down on the examination table changed into nothing but a hospital gown.

“What’s she got ?”

“Pneumonia.”

Lexa’s insides rearranged downwards, including her jaw.

“Does that mean I’m gonna die ?” Violet asked.

Becca and Lexa shook their heads ‘no’, “You just need some medicine and rest.”

“So she’ll be fine ?”

Becca nodded, “Thankfully you bringing her here early, and the nightblood are is gonna speed this up.”

“Thanks, Bec, and actually, can I talk to you in private later ?”

“Uh oh, you don’t want another kid do you ?”

Lexa chuckled and shook her head ‘no’, “We’ve stopped at five. That’s enough.”

“ _We’ve_?”

Yes, Lexa and Clarke both spoke about another child, but the reality was, that would most likely, 99.9999999 % would not happen. They were getting older, and… that was just too much for them to handle. The brunette nodded.

“This must be important.” Becca could tell, she could see it in Lexa’s eyes. “Come on, let's get this over with.”

The woman led Lexa to her office.

“What’s going on, Woods ?”

“Well, Becca, I just… I was wondering if… I don’t know…”

“Tell me.”

“If I can, work from home most of the time, and come here less. I don’t wanna leave everything onto Clarke, it’s not fair. She does everything around the house and helps out with the kids, I wanna help her, and I don’t wanna miss out on time with my family, Becca.”

“I’m sure arrangements can be made for that, Lexa.”

The brunette smiled wide.

“Thanks, Becca.”

“No problem, you’re a family man-- woman I meant, sorry.”

“That’s fine. I’m gonna get back to Violet so she’s not alone.”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Lexa walked down the white hallways again towards her daughter. She stood by the little girl’s side and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey.”

“Hey, momo.” Violet turned around to face Lexa. “Can… you check the flowers when we get home? Or tell mommy to check them? Make sure they’re not dead, so I can get better with them.”

Violet and those flowers were definitely connected. Lexa nodded. Speaking of Clarke, she took her phone out her pocket, and set it on the bed.

“When we get home, I can watch the flowers every day okay ?”

Violet smiled weakly and nodded.

“Let’s call mommy and your siblings to let them know you’re okay, hmm ?”

The little girl agreed. Lexa urgently called Clarke. The blonde picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, Lex.”

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Is V okay ?”

“Yeah, she just needs some medicine and rest.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

“I wanna talk to mommy.”

“Okay, baby. Clarke, she wants to talk to you.”

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hey, mommy.”

* * *

 "Hey, Isa, it’s time for bed.” Clarke was making a final run through to put the kids to bed.

Everyone else was already asleep. The younger blonde was at her desk writing. Clarke got closer.

“What are you writing, baby ?”

“Something for Violet to get better, and I can give it to her when she gets back. But I’m stuck.”

Clarke bit her lip and sighed.

“You almost done?”

Isa nodded.

“I’ll give you ten extra minutes, but go _straight_ to bed, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Goodnight, ma’.”

“Goodnight, Isa.”

Clarke kissed the top of her head, and moved to tell the other kids goodnight.

* * *

 There was a soft knock at the door. Lexa recognized Monty through the glass. She motioned for him to come in. In his hand were about two violet flowers.

“I heard, and I wanted to bring her something if you don’t mind.” Monty said a bit shyly.

Lexa looked back at her little girl, who had been reluctantly knocked out with sedatives.

“It’s fine, Mont. You know how much she loves her flowers.”

“I got her living ones so maybe she can connect with these ones and get better faster. However that works.”

Lexa smiled, “Thanks.”

The man approached, and give them to Lexa gently. The brunette held them close.

“No problem.” Monty left awkwardly.

Both the plant and human Violets thrived, and the little girl was back home in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys enjoy this chapter ? be sure to let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

Taking a two year old to a baseball game probably wasn’t ideal, but Lexa decided to go with it anyways. Her father was taking her and the boys to a game, and that was it.

“Aww, you all look so cute.” Clarke squealed, and pinched they boys’ cheeks.

This earned her giggles. She then gave Lexa a kiss, including her in the moment.

“I’m so sorry to leave you here with the estrogen trio.”

Clarke scoffed, “Lex, it’s fine. Plus, we’re gonna have a salon day. They wanted to get their nails done.”

“Ooh, well don’t have too much fun. Bye, love you.”

“Bye mommy.”

“Bye, dad.”

“Bye boys, behave for momo, okay ?”

“Mmhmm.” they assured.

(Well, mostly Evan). They headed out the door. Lexa wasn’t worried about the boys being around her dad much. They had heard each other’s voices through the phone, and it seemed like he and Evan would really hit it off well when they met. Jem however just babbled and giggled.

Given that Jem was the most social Griffin-Woods baby, there was no doubt he would do fine too. Once the boys were buckled up, Lexa adjusted the rearview mirror, and began the drive.

“You excited, boys ?”

“Mmhmm, I’m glad Alexander and I like the same team, but I hope they don’t lose.”

It took Lexa aback to hear Evan refer to him by his first name.

“You can call him, grandpa, Ev.”

“Well, I wanted to be nice, since that’s what you call him.” Evan said before tickling his brother’s side causing a giggle from the two year old.

Lexa gulped.

“Why do you call him Alexander then ?”

The brunette didn’t quite know how to respond to her kid’s question. Jem exclaimed and kicked his feet in his carseat, grabbing his big brother’s attention. Evan laughed.

“You better be a Mets fan too.”

“Ah !”

“Ah !”

“Ah !”

“Ah !”

* * *

 

“Hey, are you boy-o’s ready to see your grandpa ?”

Lexa parked, and got out to help Jem out his carseat. Evan got out through his door.

“Be careful, c’mere, take my hand, baby.”

“Okay.”

Since they pulled into the stadium, Evan had been at his peak of excitement. He hopped around.

“Where is he ?”

“I’m not sure.”

“There !”

Lexa stopped and listened to the child in her arms. Lexa looked back, and Alexander was in fact there with a smile. Evan looked up at his mother as if for permission to run and hug his grandpa. Lexa gave him a smile and silent nod as she then looked at her father.

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Hey… dad.”

“Grandpa !” Evan ran and jumped into the man’s arms.

“Oh you're so much bigger in person !”

“You too !”

Alexander picked him up on his hip, and made his way to Lexa’s side where Jem was.

“Papa !”

“Oh hey !” Alexander greeted him with a pinch to the cheek.ek. “How have you all been ?”

“Good.”

“Yeah, I hope they win !” Evan said excitedly taking Alexander’s hand and ran towards the stadium.

“Ev, slow down !” Lexa warned. “Sorry, Ale--Dad.”

“No, Lexa it’s fine. He’s just excited.”

Within about twenty minutes, they were sitting down inside the stadium, chatting, waiting for the game to start.

“Momo, where did mommy and the girls go ?”

Lexa froze a bit. As far as her father knew, she had a husband. Alexander furrowed his brow a bit.

“She took them out for a spa day.” Lexa answered.

“So, you have a wife or a husband ?” Alexander asked.

“Neither, I have a girlfriend. I just, lied because I didn’t know how you would feel about it. Sorry.”

“Lexa, it’s fine. I accept you. If she makes you happy, that's all that matters. Does she make you happy ?”

Lexa nodded with a wide smile.

“That’s good. What’s her name ?”

“Clarke.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, she’s beautiful, and just the best.”

The game started, and soon they were rooting for the Mets.

* * *

 

“I want pink sparkly nails !” Isa said excitedly.

Andy said excitedly, “I want a different colour on each nail !”

“I just want my feet done so I don’t mess them up that easily.” Violet added on. “What about you, mommy ?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, baby.” Clarke met eyes with the little girl in the backseat. “I might go with some french tipped ones.”

“Ooh !”

Clarke chuckled. She loved time with the girls (exclusively). She also appreciated not having a two year old attached to her leg at the moment. Jem was the sweetest baby, and such a daddy’s boy, but sometimes it was hard to get anything done with him in her arms or stuck to her somehow.

“Yeah, and then, I think I want some lime sorbet, momo and I tried it once, but she kept forgetting to buy some, so I haven’t had it in a while.” Isa said excitedly. “What about you, ma’ ?”

“Strawberry’s my favourite.”

“It’s mine too !” Andy exclaimed excitedly jumping in her seat.

Clarke chuckled.

“Mmm-mmm, that’s nasty.”

“No, it’s good !” Andy retorted a bit too over the toply at Violet.

“Hey, Andy, it’s okay. You don’t have to yell at your sister.”

“But strawberry is amazing !”

“They just don’t get us.” Clarke said with a wink.

* * *

 

“Ooh, it came out really pretty !”

“Yeah, and when I move my hand this way, it sparkles more !”

The drive to the ice cream shop was definitely buzzing. The girls loved being pampered for the day, and they were definitely enjoying the lack of testosterone. Clarke turned on the radio.

“Tell me what you want what you really really want !”

“I’ll tell you what I want what I really really want !”

Within seconds, they were all singing along to Wannabe by Spice Girls. If anything, Clarke had exposed them to some good music in Lexa’s opinion.

“I wanna, I wanna, i wanna, i wanna !”

“Really, really, really, wanna zig a zig, ah !”

Clarke pulled into the parking spot. The day with the girl was just the best. They walked in and the girls knew the drill. They went for some cups, and the dispenser machines, while Clarke moved to the register to pay for their servings. She then joined then, lifting Andy up to help her reach the strawberry flavour.

She set her down to also move a few more steps to the left, and then lift Isa up to reach sorbet. The nine year old went for three flavours: lime, orange, and peach.

“I’m done picking.” Violet had a chocolate yogurt with excessive chocolate syrup drenched on the swirls.

“Where do you girls wanna sit?”

“There !”

Andy and Violet hurried to the chairs. Clarke carried Isa on her hip. They sat and chatted about random things. Everytime Clarke hung out with the girls, she felt eleven again. They finished eating and got back home to watch some movies cuddled up on the couch.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa plopped on the bed together after putting the kids to bed. Clarke rolled to be flush to Lexa’s side.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

“You really seem to have missed your boyfriend, hmm ?”

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke’s lips chastey.

“No, I missed my girlfriend.”

Clarke smiled against plump lips and looked into emeralds.

“How was it with your dad and the boys ? Did they get along well ?”

Lexa nodded, “How about you and the girls, they weren’t too bad, were they ?”

“Nope, they were perfect.”

“Of course.”

Clarke moved some brown hair away from Lexa’s face. They stayed quietly until they fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Violet woke up early to water her flowers. She yawned and sat up, hunching her body forward before swinging her legs over the mattress to get off and get up. The little girl made her way to the kitchen to grab her watering can and hoisted herself on the countertop to fill it generously. She moved to go outside, but she stopped in her tracks and gasped quietly.

“Oh my gosh, the deer came !” she squealed quietly. 

There was a pack of trail mix on the countertop that they got yesterday when shopping at Sams. Violet grabbed it, and slowly slid the door open a bit. She poured some on the deck, and some in her hand, holding it out. One of the bigger deer approached and began eating. 

“You’re really pretty.”

She felt a smaller body push a bit. She turned her head. 

“Wanna feed them too, Ev ?”

The redhead nodded, his eyes wide from waking up early. Violet poured some trail mix into his hand, and they stood there for a few minutes feeding the wildlife in their backyard. It was a quiet gentle moment between the siblings for a bit. Then a creak made the deer run off. The kids groaned.

“Momo, why are you so loud ?!”

“Sorry !” Lexa quickly apologized. “I just came to water your flowers with you.”

Lexa grabbed the filled watering can, “Forgive me, I’m sorry, maybe they’ll come back tomorrow morning.”

“Fine.”

Violet’s anger was shifted as she watered her plants with Lexa. They were all alive and seemingly fine.

“There, aren’t they beautiful ?” Lexa asked.

Violet nodded with a smile. As long as her flowers were okay, she thought she’d be fine.

* * *

 

“Annie.”

Andy looked back. Jem had ventured into her room. 

“It’s  _ Andy. _ ” She said. “Wanna play or something ?”

“Okay.” He nodded and sat next to her.

“Okay, well, I was gonna play dress up.” Andy dug through her toy bin. “I guess you can play too.”

“Yay !” 

Violet entered the room with some flowers.

“Ooh, Jem’s playing dress up with us too ?”

“Yeah.” 

The second oldest sat on the floor. She and Andy began to pile costumes onto Jem. The youngest of them all was enjoying it. 

“Look, you have a pretty dress on, now !”

Jem giggled as he spun and the skirt of the dress twirled. He fell to the ground on his butt and laughed with his sisters.

“Come here, I’ll put these flowers in your hair.”

Violet insisted he sat down and she stuck the plants in his hair and Jem laughed in the mirror. 

“I’m gonna put on my boa and my sunglasses,” Andy said practically diving into her toy box to search. 

She found them, and tossed one end of the feathers over her opposite shoulder, and put her glasses on obnoxiously. Jem laughed even harder. 

“Hold on, let me get my costume on.”

“Why’re you doing that to him ?!” Evan entered the room and saw his sisters dressing up Jem in something random.

The girls paused. 

“We’re  _ just  _ playing, c’mon.”

“He’s missing some armor!” Evan ran out of the room. “And I’m missing  _ my  _ costume !”

The six-year-old bolted back in with his superhero costumes. He threw one at Jem and stepped into his other ones. It fit bulkily on him because he had his regular clothes on under. 

“No, cape !”

“Okay, I’ll help you with it.”

“Thank you, Ev !”

“You’re welcome, that’s what big brothers are for.”

Evan helped Tie on the cape and tossed the end of it in the air. 

“It’s super Jem !” 

The six-year-old tried his best to pick Jem up by the waist and wave him around to make him ‘fly’. Jem laughed some more. 

“Oh my god, my flowers are sick, I’ve lost my powers, and I need help !”

“Save her Jem !”

Evan set him down and the two hear old ran towards Violet and hugged her tight.

“Saved !”

Violet chuckled, “My hero !”

She managed to pick him up on her back and ran around the room with Evan chasing afterward, and Andy in the middle being as diva-y as possible. Isa was in her room writing, hearing the distant laughing of her siblings. She didn’t once think of taking a break from writing to play with them. Rather, she ripped the sheet of paper away, and began writing about them… sounds, what they could be doing, what… well, what, what they were doing looked like. She wrote that down. 

“Isa, you don’t want to play with your brothers and sisters ?” Lexa had passed by her eldest daughter’s room. 

Isa looked up from the paper and shook her head no. 

“No, I don’t really want to.”

“What are you writing? I always see you writing lately.”

Isa shrugged, “Stuffed.”

“Hey, how about you take a break and hang out with me and mommy ?”

Isa nodded, “Only if you pick me up. I don’t feel like moving.”

“Alright, momo says that can be arranged,” Lexa said this with raised eyebrows.

She picked Isa upright when the little girl set her attention back on the paper and pencil. She carried her towards the living room. 

“Momo…”

“Hey, baby, I’ve barely hung out with you for a while. Come watch some t.v. with mommy and I.”

“Fine.”

Clarke was on the couch waiting for Lexa to return and smiled when she saw Isa on Lexa’s hip. 

“I see we have company.”

The nine-year-old extended her arms towards her fellow blonde. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, Ma’.”

The younger blonde cuddled closer to Clarke and sighed. She loved cuddling with the older blonde. Lexa sat next to them and put a protective arm over them. They watched a small movie and just enjoyed the silence amongst them, save for the t.v. 

“Why didn’t you want to play with your siblings ?”

“I just don’t wanna. They're annoying.”

“Uh oh, someone’s a big girl now.” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke and Lexa teased Isa a bit.

“It’s the truth !”

* * *

 

The two-year-old crawled out of his toddler bed and wandered around the dark hallway. Out of mistake, he went into Isa’s room. 

“Momo, mommy.”

“Hmm? I’m not either of them.”

“Isa !”

“I’m sleeping.”

“Nuh uh.” He retorted and began to climb onto the bed. 

He made it on and cuddled into her. 

“Can’t sleep ?”

“Mmm-mmm.”

Isa wrapped an arm around him and covered him with the blanket. 

“Okay, you can stay here, then. Goodnight.”

“Story, please.”

“Story ?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well… one day, there was… a kid named Jem.”

“Like me.”

“Yeah, you’re the main character here.” Isa chuckled. “Try to sleep, and I’ll finish it. Well, I… I didn’t like you at first. I don’t know why. I just don’t like babies, but you’re actually alright. You’re a cool little brother.”

“This not story !”

“Shhh, yes it technically is. It’s about how I didn’t like you and now you’re alright. Take it and go to sleep.”

“I want ‘nother one.”

“Fine.” Isa looked up to the ceiling and thought of something. “I don’t know, Jem.”

The little boy only cuddled closer to his sister. Isabella spent a good amount of time thinking about a new story to come up with. By the time she did, Jem was out cold for the night. Isa grabbed a pillow and slept on the floor to allow Jem the bed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Right now I'm in the process of writing a new clexa fic (Lexa is a musician) I will still focus on this one more. My priority is to finish this so I don't leave it unfinished


	23. Chapter 23

“Ma’ ?”

Clarke looked up. 

“Yes, Isa ?”

“When are you gonna marry, momo ?”

Clarke put down some artwork she was grading and turned around with a smirk. 

“C’mere, Isa.”

The younger blonde obligated and sat on her lap, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder. 

“You know I love your momo and you and your siblings, huh ?”

Isa nodded, “So when are you gonna marry her ?”

“Soon, I got her a ring.”

Isa gasped.

“But keep it a secret, okay ?”

Isa couldn’t drop her smile, “Okay.”

Clarke couldn’t find a better reason or time to ask Lexa for her hand in marriage. For a while, she was just contemplating timing. Violet also happened to be sitting at the table. The eight year old looked up from weaving her flowers together. In the room, there was nothing but giant smiles. 

“Wait, you’re not already married ?” Violet asked, her attention pulled away somewhat from her crafts.

Clarke chuckled, “Not yet, but hopefully soon.”

“She’s gonna marry you, I know of it.”

“Just don’t say anything, alright ?”

They nodded. Violet made the mouth-zipper motion, followed by the key-throwing gesture. 

“Thanks.”

“Is it gonna make her so happy she’s gonna cry ?”

“I hope it makes her happy.”

“Dad !” Jem ran into Clarke’s arms.

“Oh hi, Jemmie-boy.” Clarke moved a piece of curl from his face,and kissed his cheek. “Where’s your momo ?”

“We’re playing !”

“I’m gonna find you.” Lexa’s booming voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. 

Jem giggled and ran off to hide in the space under the table, on the seat of the chair. 

“Quiet so she won’t find you, Jem.” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa appeared downstairs.

“Have you seen Jem or Andy ?” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face, and kissed the top of her head from standing behind her in the chair. 

“Nope.” Clarke played along.

Jem let out a faint giggle. 

“ _ Nope.” _ Lexa mocked Clarke’s answer. “Come on out, little one. Don’t resist, that’ll only make me tickle you harder.”

Jem squealed, ran out of his spot, and ran. Lexa ran after him and caught him. She looked confused when she saw Clarke, Isa, and Violet giving her mischievous smiles. 

“What ?”

Isa whispered in Clarke’s ear, and with that, they got up and left the kitchen with smirks. Violet was last, trying to scoop up the petals of the flowers she was weaving together. 

“Hey, wait a second.” Lexa stopped her. “What are you three up to ?”

Violet giggled and tried to pull away.

“That’s suspicious, must I tickle it out of you ?”

“No, I’m too big for that, momo.”

“Oh really ?” Lexa arched her brow. “How about you help me tickle her, Jem !”

Soon, both of them had Violet laughing hard on the floor. Isa came bolting back in, in an attempt to drag Violet out, because it was known that Violet would crack under pressure. Tickle her neck, and she would surrender. 

“Mommy--”

“No !”

If it were other circumstances, Isa would have gotten in trouble for basically slapping her hand over Violet’s mouth. But the ten year old was able to successfully drag her younger sister away. In the living room, Evan had even arrived, confused as to why Lexa hadn’t begun to look and call out for him. He sat next to Clarke, and turned on the t.v. forgetting the game. 

“Mommy, what do you wanna watch ?”

Clarke put an arm around him, and moved some hair away from his forehead. 

“Anything.”

Violet laughed as Isa dragged her to the living room. 

“Don’t worry, she didn’t say anything.”

“Good. Come here, you guys.”

The girls cuddled into Clarke’s other side. Lexa and Jem ran upstairs. The youngest boy took off up the stairs, while Lexa stopped halfway to narrow her eyes at Clarke. The blonde chuckled at the way Lexa was looking at her playfully. 

“I’ll get it out of one of you.”

The woman hardly noticed Evan on the couch, too focused on finding out what it was that Clarke and the girls were being so secretive about. She then went up after Jem to find Andy. A few minutes later, there was laughing from Andy. It was assumable that Lexa and Jem were in the process of tickling her to exhaustion. 

“Get  _ what  _ out ?” Evan asked.

He wasn’t let in on the secret, so he felt a bit left out, and eager to catch up. Clarke got him caught up. The elated expression on his face also busted a bit of Clarke’s confidence.

“She’s gonna say yes, I bet she will.”

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Isa.”

“Goodnight, Ma’. I know she’ll say yes. And I’m glad that you’re staying here forever, you're the best. Don’t worry, I promise she will.”

Clarke smiled, “Thanks, I’ll take all the luck I can get.”

Clarke got up, turned off the light, and closed the door as she went into Andy’s room to say goodnight. 

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, mommy.”

Clarke kneeled by her bedside, and kissed the top of your head.

“Can we play tomorrow ? And can we have pancakes for breakfast again ?”

Clarke nodded, “Of course. Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, mommy.”

They did their little handshake that Andy insisted that they try to learn for a complete thirty minutes. Clarke was alright with it. 

“I like the dress.” Andy pointed out.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Momo will  _ definitely _ love it.”

Clarke chuckled, “Yeah.” she fixed the blanket and kissed the top of Andy’s head. “Goodnight, Andy. We can make pancakes tomorrow.”

“Yay !”

“Yeah, go to sleep though, okay ?”

* * *

 

“I expect to know what you and the kids have been looking at me intensely about for.” Lexa commented from her spot in the passenger seat.

“You will.”

“You’re lucky I love you, though.”

“I love you too, Lex.” 

Clarke kissed the brunette full on the lips. Lexa smiled against her girlfriend's lips. When they parted, Clarke pulled into the parking lot.

“Clarke… this is the lake.”

“Is it alright if I brought you here ?”

Lexa nodded, “This place has always had a romantic feel for it. I just… I never got to spend time like that here except with you, for the past few years.”

Clarke walked her down to a spot closer to the lake. The set up was beautiful. A few hours prior, she had set up some lights, and Clarke brought out a tablecloth and set it on the ground with a picnic basket.

“Clarke, it’s beautiful.”

The position of the set up was angled to where they would have a good view of the lake. The city line was in front of them too. Clarke sat next to Lexa and intertwined their fingers.

“Come here, baby.”

Clarke also turned on some gentle music.

“God, you’re perfect.” Lexa gushed, leaning into Clarke, kissing her jawline. “You look really good in that dress.”

The brunette snaked her hand back to Clarke’s lower back, not quite to her butt yet. Clarke chuckled. 

“Let’s not have sex in public, even though it’s night.” She chuckled.

“Want me to stop touching, then ?”

“No, you’re fine.” 

Clarke took out a bottle of wine. She cursed herself.

“Fuck, I forgot, cups.”

“S’that’s fine, we can just drink from here.”

Clarke unscrewed the top, and offered Lexa the first sip, “I love the way your brain works.”

Lexa took the bottle, and sipped, “Want some, babe ?”

Clarke nodded, obliging. She held onto to Lexa and enjoyed the blissful moment of them together with the music and view. They spoke and laughed for a bit, and kissed in between. There was nothing  _ but  _ love in the moment. 

“Clarke, is there… anything you’d like to change about me ?” Lexa asked genuinely.

The blonde scoffed a bit. Lexa was perfect,  _ absolutely _ perfect to her.

“Your last name.” Clarke said with a straight face. 

Lexa wasn’t picking up at all, “What ? what do you--”

Clarke reached for her purse, and took the ring box out, “ Let me, clarify this a bit, hmm ?” Lexa caught sight of the blonde taking the ring out of the box and her eyes widened, “Alexandria Beatrice Woods, will you marry me ? We could even hyphenate our last names.”

Lexa had tears streaming from her eyes. 

“What do you say ?”

“Yes, fucking, yes ! Yes !”

Clarke found herself crying too as she slipped the ring onto Lexa’s finger. The two leaned in for a passionate kiss.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Me too.”

The kisses got a bit more heated. 

“I love you.”

“Me too.” Clarke said before going in to extend the kiss, “ I love you so,  _ so _ , much, Lex.”

“Me too, babe. God, so much.”

“This… is the best night we’ve had.”

“I wanted to go to a restaurant like we always do when we go out, but… I don’t know. I decided on this last minute.”

“I loved this, every second of it. Just like the last few years.”

“Me too, it’s not the best, but I’m glad you liked it.” Clarke said. “If you want to go to a real restaurant though, I can take you.”

“Nah, I’d rather be here alone with you.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips again.

The blonde wasn’t complaining at all. 

“I fucking love you.”

“Me fucking too.”

* * *

 

There was nothing but screams and yays when the couple told the kids. They loved Clarke too. Although, Jem wasn’t completely getting the message all the way, and just wanted Clarke to pick him up. The blonde obliged and swayed a bit with the boy in arms. 

“Oh, you’re so big.”

Jem giggled wickedly, as if he purposely wanted to grow up. 

“Oh, our cheeky one.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek as she pinched Jem’s a bit. 

“Thank you for being married, now can we have pancakes ?” Andy asked.

“You  _ only  _ care about food, don’t you ? Let them have the moment !” Isa glared at her younger sister after telling her off. 

The couple chuckled a bit. 

“Simmer down a bit, Isa.” 

“What ? It’s  _ your  _ moment !”


	24. Chapter 24

It was hard to stifle a laugh. She looked so cringey.  _ No wonder I got bullied _ . Lexa had an idea. No, it was not Lexa’s  _ passion _ to do youtube, but this was a video she would like to show the world. 

The brunette set up her camera, and the video. She hadn’t watched it yet, but based on the thumbnail, (which she was in), and she looked quite awkward in it. With that, she began recording the video. 

“Hello, Everyone, my name is Lexa Woods, and today…” Lexa clicked her tongue. “today, I’m going to be talking to my younger self. I have very mixed feelings about this.”

Lexa started the video. Younger Lexa spun around in her mother’s office chair, but her hand under her chin. 

“Hello, my name’s Lexa.”

“The stud energy is very strong here.” Older Lexa commented.

“I saw someone do this, so I wanted to try it too. Hi big Lexa !”

Lexa felt dumb responding to herself, “Hi little Lexa.”

Little Lexa leaned forward and yelled in a booming voice, “How are you ?”

“Goddamn, you’re loud.”

“Ooh, momo said a bad word !” Jem exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, c’mere Jem.” Lexa patted her lap, and the three year old obliged. “Hey, little me, this is my kid. Well,  _ one  _ of my kids.”

“You have  _ kids  _ ?!” Little Lexa exclaimed from the screen. 

“Momo ?” Jem curiously pointed at the footage. 

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Okay, so I kept some things in a time capsule at— well, hopefully I’m not living in the basement when I’m older. So, I’m going to say…. mom’s house.” Little Lexa said. “It’s under the porch and I put a flag on it.”

Then the little girl on the screen got closer and Lexa swore she saw up her own nostrils. Jem laughed. 

“You’re funny, momo.”

Lexa was embarrassed. 

“Thanks, baby.” Lexa reluctantly patted his back as she continued watching the clip. “Wanna help me find it ?”

“Uh huh !”

“Great.”

“Find  _ what  _ ?” The voice was booming and behind them. 

Lexa turned around and was met with Andy. The seven year old was curious.

“I want to go, too.”

“Do you have shoes ?”

“Already on.” Andy gave her this evil smile before bolting down the hallway.

Lexa chuckled, and stood up, picking Jem up on her hip.

* * *

 

Lexa had made the drive to her mother’s house, Anya wasn’t home, so Lexa took it upon herself to dig up where the rusty flag was.

“Momo, what are we doing ?”

Andy cut in with crossed arms, “Stealing something from grandma. She’s not home, and you didn’t ask.”

“I did, baby.” 

Lexa continued digging dirt off of the capsule.

“Looking for something I put here when I was little.”

The kids didn’t understand the idea of time capsules or anything. The kids were also amazed by it. Lexa was always embarrassed to show them her older photos. In her opinion, she looked utterly disgusting in her opinion.

“Oh, that’s why you say, ‘When I was older ?’ and then you talked about nothin’ ?”

Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, baby.” Lexa kept digging until she reached it. “Help me get it out, ‘kay ? Come on, you two.”

The three year old helped dig the dirt off of the small time capsule. Lexa was able to get it out. 

“Come, let’s go back home.”

“Can I hold it ?” Jem asked.

“Yeah, baby.”

Lexa helped him into the car, and then hopped into the front seat to get back home. Andy was eager to open it. As the drive home progressed, Lexa glanced up into the rearview mirror, to see Jem intrigued. 

“Can I keep some things ?”

Andy didn’t know where to open the top on.

“Sure, just don’t break them.”

Lexa drove home. Clarke and the rest of the kids were behind her watching as she opened the box.

“I think I remember putting food in here.” 

“It better not be moldy.”

“Clarke, if they’ve been in here for almost thirty years, they’re definitely gonna be moldy.”

The blonde chuckled, holding Andy close. Lexa finally got it open.

“Really ?” 

Lexa laughed. She had (Well her  _ younger _ self) put her favourite anime shirt in there, lunchables, a stack of pokemon cards, and a picture of her and Anya.

“Wow.”

“Don’t look !”

“Why ? I wanna see what you looked like !” The kids insisted. 

“Fine.” Lexa showed them the picture. 

“Aww, you look so cute !’ Clarke cooed. 

Lexa blushed and hid her face. 

“My baby is so cute !”

Isa chuckled a bit, “You mean, your  _ wife  _ ? Momo’s grown.”

“Way to kill the mood !” Violet retorted. 

Clarke and Lexa laughed. Sometimes Isa took things so literal, and just did and said the darndest things. 

“Sweetheart…”

“Sorry, but can I keep the shirt, then ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so bad. This is the end, but I may occasionally do a second part with one-shots. Be sure to check out my new fic.


End file.
